Redemption
by SoulCry
Summary: Tsunade's rise to the title of Hokage echoed through Konoha in varying ways. For Naruto, it was an extreme resonance. Or is it because of another reason? All were at a loss as to why. This is what he encountered beyond the walls of Konoha and his return.
1. Chapter 1

It feels like forever since I started a story. And in the animé section nonetheless... Anyway. This time it's in the most popular section. Just two things:

I) I don't own Naruto.

II) Thank Dark Hope Assassin and Xenocide that I somehow gathered the courage and stabbed my laziness enough to start typing this...

Enjoy!

* * *

"Argh!" She growled in frustration. This was the thirtieth time she had turned on the same corner in the last hour. And it was _really_ getting on her nerves. Begrudgingly, her feet carried her, forcing the continuity of the mission and the proportionate increase in the levels of her boredom, and by proxy, her anger. The things one had to do for Konoha…

"No wonder this is an A-rank. It's actually a miracle that the last team didn't go insane after all this..." She grumbled. All of a sudden, after half an hour of encountering only doors, thresholds and long passageways, she found a distraction. Two guard ninjas with their back towards her. She grinned. At last some action to kill the straining extreme boredom. She hoped that her other two teammates had at least the same pain and torture that she was encountering. That perhaps was the only thing that kept her from leaving the place and abandoning the mission altogether. Screw her ninja duty.

Forming the seal she could make flawlessly even sleeping, the flow of chakra occurred. "Shintenshin no Jutsu!" She whispered, slowly and silently crumpling to the floor. A second later, she had invaded the mind of one of the unsuspecting ninja and slit the throat of the other before plunging the kunai on the neck of the surviving one. Her mind drifted back to her own body a moment before the ninja's body final shut-down, therefore avoiding that fateful moment where her mind would die as well. The only thing that made her keep going oblivious of ending their life was that she had already undergone the painful process of the first kill four years ago. She still suffered nightmares from it, though. She still needed something to divert her mind from those memories.

All that aside, A dead guard gave less trouble than an unconscious one, that was a shinobi unspoken rule.

Sighing in relief after confirming that her state of mind was close to normal, she continued for another ten minutes, making a different turn, just to try luck. And it seemed that Kami was on her side this once, since at the end of that very same eroded rock corridor, the nukenin in question was standing. Sword-drawn and a look of pure terror directed to another place other than her direction, but there nonetheless.

Resisting the urge to whoop in joy at finding her excuse for getting out of there faster, she sprinted towards him, kunai held in a reversed grip tightly near her hip and calculating the most effective way to bring him down quickly. Her expectations and hopes fell to the floor just as quickly, when her supposed opponent was brought down swiftly and hard and she hadn't made four steps forward. _Perhaps it was one of..._ A spear-stab to the heart made assurance of that. _Impossible, none of them use that kind of weapon... Then who...?_

Her sprint was halted the very instant she saw the culprit. A dark grey cloaked figure was standing, holding the spear in a light offensive stance behind him. His head bowed, clearly inspecting any sign of life from her now-terminated objective. She gasped when the newcomer, using the tip of the spear, violently and very bloodily removed a necklace the dead man was wearing. Lifting the spear only a little, the cloaked figure took notice of her and turned the head in her direction ever so slightly, allowing only one eye to be seen.

A glowing crimson eye. A _vertically slitted_ glowing crimson eye.

For the second time in less than three seconds, she gasped out of shock. She had seen Sasuke use the Sharingan and the change of colours favoured him greatly, but it was no where near as intimidating as this pair of eyes. Or at least she supposed the other was the same. Not even when the tomoes from Sasuke's Sharingan began spinning was as impressive.

How could this...person make her root to place with only a look? She had heard that one of the Sennin, Orochimaru, could do something alike but worse and with fear. This one was using a mixture of shock and fear to cloud the enemy's mind. And what surprised and made that cold fear crawl up her spine, was the fact that it was produced only by the presence of that being.

After what seemed like hours, which in fact was only hand-counted seconds of a staring match, the cloaked figure turned and walked away from her line of sight.

She regained control of her motor abilities and let go the breath she didn't know was holding. It was at that moment her mind caught up with reality and she had to chase that scary fellow. He had escaped with the stolen heirloom! Mentally slapping herself for being so easily frozen, she turned the corner, only to find herself face to face with her pink-haired teammate.

"Did you see a cloaked man around here?" She asked looking frantically around, only finding the corpse of their target.

"Yeah." She replied and Ino instantly locked eyes with her. "But I was following him and then he disappeared."

_Figures._ "He was here ten seconds ago, and took the necklace with him. We failed this part of the mission. We'll have to get the other two quickly now... Damn that guy! Just wait until I get my hands on him..." She made a strangling motion with her hands and a vicious look on her face. Sakura couldn't decide between rolling her eyes and sighing at her friend's attitude.

"Where is Kakashi-sensei? He should've been-"

"Hey."

"Right on time. We're out of here. Mission failed...for now." Sakura informed in a tone of severity that left no place for questions or inquiries about why they failed. He simply nodded confusedly and led the way out in the safest route he could remember. That was the one he had picked to get in. At least that would leave them closer to their next target.

How he hated this retrieval missions, oh, he hated them with a passion. And these chained ones were the worst. Actually, who would care that a necklace was stolen from the same person that stole it from another that had bought it from a traveller? And that said traveller was the one that ordered either the retrieval or the death of its possessors? Nobody. That's who. Add to that, the fact that they had to search for a bracelet and a ring. Their luck was running short, proportionally to their tempers.

Unbeknownst to him, both girls sulking at each side of him had among similar lines in their heads. None of the three showed it, since they were still in hostile environment and any show of emotion could be taken as a sign of breaking down, which would unleash into a confidence boost into their opponents; thing they had no actual interest of facing right after the botched first phase of their assignment.

* * *

"I'm going to kill that...that _thing_!" Ino screamed once they were out of the underground "fortress". The humid smell of mildew was still puncturing her nostrils and throbbing at her brain continuously. Not for the first time in the last hour she wished they reached the god damn village once and for all. A shower was calling her; she could hear it in the distance.

Her teammates resolved to sigh and ignore her rambling. They had heard the whole story of her encounter the minute they were out of there. Sakura didn't react, except for a raised brow in confusion as to why that person would be in that base, while Kakashi looked at her in disbelief. He was so confident in his skills, that he had failed the incoming of a third agent? Not a chance. Elite ex-ANBU Jounin don't miss details like that. It must have been a bluff of some inside smart shinobi to fool them. Yeah, it must have been that.

"Village! Straight ahead!" Ino exclaimed gleefully, much alike Kakashi and Sakura's lost teammate, Naruto. On both of their faces crossed a dark look for half a second before sprinting behind the only other fair-haired of the Rookie Nine.

Kakashi frowned amidst the fog of the hot bath he was enjoying. This mission was supposed to be B ranked. A piece of cake for him. Well... Except that B rank with Zabuza, but that was almost A, so it didn't count. And his genin team was greenhorn, almost. They only had vague glimpses of Chakra control and their techniques were only just above that of normal genin.

Actually, a Jinchuuriki of the most powerful Bijuu, a Prodigy and a Perfect Chakra Control Girl shouldn't be taken as everyday genin, but he did so, not noting the difference between those concepts until it was too late. That is, after the Chuunin exam, where everything went to hell. Lots had died that day, and he still cringed internally at the lack of Intel they had on the attack. Even in the world in Ninja, _especially_ in the world of Ninja, information was crucial to both sides all the time. And they had zero data of the attack. Not a wisp, _Nada_.

It took them quite unprepared for it. And the blow they had on Konoha was a major one. But that was history. The village had managed to sprout to around 80 percent of its former military power and was still slowly steadying itself. The civilians had contributed as a major part in the equation, calling ninja relatives from all over to come to the village with their families, since they couldn't allow the people who protected them from danger to be annihilated.

He dipped further into the water until he had his chin covered. This matter was to be taken seriously, there was no time for history backtracks. So, they had lost the necklace. They only had to recover it from that mysterious shinobi and then get hold of the ring and the bracelet. Then they would be finally free to go back to Konoha and forget this embarrassing thing. But, more than embarrassing, frustrating. Following the tracks after a necklace was almost like trying to follow a grain of sand in a sandstorm.

Their next step of progress was to go after the ring, since it was the closest to their actual position. After all, how long could it take them to get a ring from a mansion?

* * *

He ate his words the second he saw the mansion holding their second target.

"ARGH! Second time! And now it's burned to a crisp! Not even a clue of what or who did this!" Sakura was the one to shout in utter frustration this time. They had walked for half a day to reach the place and now only smoky remains sat there, almost mocking them of their trekking session. And to make matters worse, both girls were screaming bloody murder right now. Not for the first time Kakashi regretted not leaving his Leader position to even Gai or another one. _Anyone._

Konoha's loudest and deadliest (When rightly motivated) simply _had_ to be put in the same team, right? The only thing that made Kakashi sigh in relief was that they didn't argue all the time about Sasuke. It seemed that it was taboo to them, an unspoken agreement. Hell, he didn't have any reasons to speak in well-manners of his so-called "prodigy". Ever since he had left to the side of the Snake-Sennin, Orochimaru, most of the Rookie Nine and Gai's team had taken a sudden decision to develop a pure dislike against the Uchiha.

The main reason was that they held him responsible for Naruto's departure five years and a half ago. It seemed to the older Jounin that the blond wanted to leave earlier, but he couldn't when he was asked for help to bring Tsunade and convince her to take the post as Godaime Hokage. And hell, if he had left earlier, he might have completely lost the opportunity to learn Yondaime's best and most precious technique, Rasengan. Officially, that was. Extra-officially, it was the barely known Hiraishin, the technique with who he earned the title as "Konoha's Yellow Flash".

Kakashi held himself responsible to a great degree for his leaving, but the blond boy never actually gave any reasons why or even left a note explaining his actions. He simply had taken what was precious to him (Which wasn't much) and disappeared. That led to a huge amount of possibilities. But he was sure of one thing. Sasuke had nothing to do with it, since he was still in bed. He'd rather go to the Kyuubi and acknowledge as his servant than admitting it, though.

He was sure that if Naruto didn't come back soon, Tsunade would quit the job of Hokage, further crippling Konoha's squashed reputation. Kakashi sighed. It was obvious that the order she gave that should any team get in contact with him, to order him to go back, was something personal to her. Several people thought that they had developed a sort of older sis-younger bro relationship, or an aunt-nephew one in that short time, but after so much time passed, no one could remember accurately what it was like. It had been a long time since he had to keep from strangling the over-active blond. Well, he had a vague substitution, Ino, but it was nowhere as obnoxious as the orange-clad boy. Even if she was working over-time to reach that point.

"Hey, what is that?" Sakura suddenly commented. Everyone's attention was on her now. Near a totally pierced body all over a shining object was resting, almost calling for it to be noticed under the scorching sun. She stretched and got a hold of it, it turned out to be a ring. "Is this...?"

Ino extracted the briefing for the mission from her pouch. "Silver... Emerald?" Sakura nodded. "That's it! One down, two to go!" The back-flip she did brought a smile to both Jounin's faces. It was strange to see her with this attitude, but enjoyable. It had started some time ago, and back then, people started to think that she had silently taken the vacant job of annoying loud and hyper fair-haired ninja.

Sakura wondered if Naruto would be ok with that. Probably would. And that would be a knockout duet.

She shuddered at the thought.

"Alright! Where to now, Kakashi?"

"Let's see... According to the briefing-" He snatched it from the still whooping-in-joy blonde. "It is supposed to be in a shop inside a town not far from here. About two days away." Kakashi vaguely informed still eyeing the bodies littered around. There weren't many, he had seen much worse in the war back then when the Yondaime was still alive, it was the way they were dead. Pierced to death. The holes were no wider than his thumb and some corpses could have been mistaken for a fatal and horribly produced acupuncturist's job.

The faint feeling of chakra usage was what confused him the most. There wasn't any weapon left. No sign of removing them from the bodies. Jutsus were out of the question, since even the simplest of jutsu left some obvious mark. None was here. He wasn't going to active his Sharingan over something as little as this, but he was almost sure that the same cloaked man that Sakura and Ino described was the one behind this mini-massacre and arson.

He had the itch that they would encounter him shortly.

"Ok. We can't find anything else here except useless weapons. Let's continue." Both girls nodded, quickly leaving the scene in search for the third jewel. The three knew it was a race against time since that man had the advantage now in distance, but they had the ring. It looked like it was going to be decided in this round.

The pace was increased immediately after.

* * *

The water was almost glass-made, considering its translucent glow. The shore of the river had a simple rocky floor, which didn't bother if you wanted to have a seat and lose yourself in the nature. Immediately away from the shore trees erupted from the ground leaving some good space between them, clearly letting anyone know if they were being followed or if someone was coming in their direction.

The woman was sitting calmly with her eyes closed and directing towards the river when he arrived.

He sat down next to the big boulder she was meditating on and remained silent. Not a second after, his (To much displeasure of it) "pet" landed besides him. It growled lightly at him.

"Yeah." "No, I couldn't find it." "Hm? Yeah, I know." "Yes, yes. I'll go in a while. It's in this town, so I won't bother for now. Even if those are after it too. Wonder if they got the last one..." To this he raised a hand to his chin. His "pet" growled again.

"Reckless? Dream on. They might have moved it to a different place or hidden it too well." Another growl.

"Alright, alright! I'm going, I'm going... Geez...sometimes I wonder why I even created that variation..." He said standing up. The woman was totally oblivious or completely ignoring him, both very two plausible options.

* * *

"So, what was the name of the shop?" Ino asked for the third time since they arrived to the town. Kakashi was about to strangle her. The only thing that kept him from doing so was the astoundingly effortless imitation of Naruto. Seriously, for tributes to someone, just call Ino...

"For the last time, "Old and New"!" Sakura exclaimed exasperated. The Elite Jounin sighed. At least he wasn't the only one the old attitude was getting on his nerves.

"Like that one?" She asked pointing in a random direction. They looked that way, and found that effectively, their target was just up ahead. After some quick steps they were in front it.

It was a rather ratty rundown shop. Its grayish colour and uncared outside look only added to the atmosphere. The shop seemed to be disguised between the flashy and relatively new buildings besides it. There was a window on a side, showing on an almost faded cushion, old pieces of jewellery and some other objects like clocks and little statues. The dust on the glass made it difficult to distinguish what was going on inside the shop.

"Let's go."

They were about to enter the shop when a brown-haired man got out of it, admiring something on his hand. A red glint caught their eye and they almost gasped out loud. On his hand was a beautiful hand-made piece of ornament. A silver based bracelet glistened against the Fire Country's sun; the single ruby on a side of it only added grace and value to it.

"Hm... And it was so cheap..." He commented in a mocking voice. Kakashi wondered if it was directed to them or to the shopkeeper that sold it to him. He frowned. They had another part of the mission not even thirty feet away and yet no one would move a muscle.

It wasn't until he felt the air begin to get heavier and heavier that he noticed what was wrong. A jutsu was being used and not far. The prime suspect and most possibly culprit would be the man in front of them. So he took matters in his hands. Concentrating a little, he managed to unveil the nature of that type of charka flow, a Henge. This man was under a concealment of some sort. Using the old deceiving tactic, he smiled.

"Say, how much did it cost?" Kakashi approached a couple of steps with his visible eye in a happy upside-down U, making small talk.

"Go in and find out. This is mine." He said defiantly and in such a tone that left the older man frowning. The brown-haired man started to walk away.

"How much for it?" He was not letting one of the three reasons to be away from these two girls any more than the absolutely necessary if he could.

"Are you deaf? I told you this is mine, not for sale!" He didn't even bother to turn around. But Sakura and Ino would have none of it.

"Hey, we ask you politely, we offered money politely for it. And you refused, so... hand it over and you won't get injured...much." Sakura "advised" darkly while cracking her knuckles. It was to their luck that this part of town was almost deserted.

His reply was a cross between a chuckle and a snort, his back still towards them. "Is that a threat?"

_Hm. He leaves his back towards opponents? He must have a trump card or he wouldn't take this risk. _Kakashi thought while Sakura grumbled at the sheer cheek of this guy.

"Think of it as you want. Now cough it up!" Ino pumped in. She was another no-pushover, and if somebody pressed the right buttons, they would know why they shouldn't mess with Konoha's number one scouting ninja. It was almost astounding the way she had almost trampled Kiba and Shino in their own field of expertise when she had made that variation to her Shintenshin. It was an impeccable demonstration of intelligence. She knew she wasn't too suited for hand-to-hand combat, so modifying her best technique she was able to overcome that weakness and transforming it into her main strength. Obviously, she was still not suited for melee, but the callings she received as a scout unit almost tripled back then when she hadn't created the variation.

"You know what? I'll pocket it and you'll try to take it." He said letting the bracelet fall inside on his pants' pockets. "If you can." That final phrase was laced with warning and mocking. The girls saw red after that taunt, before Kakashi could stop them and tell them the "teamwork" speech like he had tried to and raise their chances of taking out this guy together, they had launched at him. He sighed. They wouldn't let him even lecture them about not fighting with their emotions being influenced...

Even without the advice, the girls launched a vicious dual-kick at the back of the man. Getting a hold of each other's hands and joining their feet for the attack. It was almost an all-or-nothing attack, but they would risk everything to take that tone off the guy's mouth. At the last instant, he bowed almost honouring deeply someone that was in front of him. The girls sailed over him and crashed in a mess of legs and arms.

"You had your chance. I'm out of here." In a puff of smoke, the man had disappeared, leaving a pair of fuming kunoichi and a wary Jounin of actually staying in their line of sight. It wouldn't be the first time they exploded at him when he was the only thing near them they could blow up to. Instead, he sagely kept his distance while the two kunoichi disentangled themselves and Sakura demonstrated her use of medical jutsu.

After the two discussed in whispers what had gone wrong, the two got up in unison and approached Kakashi. A part of him began preparing his defence when they simply grabbed one of their hands each and dragged him across the streets. A surprise was an understatement. He was shocked that this two could actually keep silent enough for fifteen minutes, during which he felt he was in the Nirvana.

After an hour of silent tugging, they got to an Inn. The sun had started to set and a chill began to spread all over the whole town. It wasn't freezing, just uncomfortable to be in. The amount of people the trio saw (The ones who ignored them, of course) began to decline as well. But that event happened as well in Konoha, so it wasn't too surprising to see it in other places of Fire Country.

The Elite Jounin sighed in relief. He was sure he would have to peel himself off the floor when the two females of his group finished with him, when instead they dragged him around town looking for a place to stay for the night. Camping was out of the question, it seemed. Not that he appreciated the change for once. Even after camping during mission for most of his life, staying in an inn was always welcome. A hot bath and a comfy bed, nothing could beat that to replenish his energies. Not even those accursed Soldier Pills. They tasted like solidified sewer water.

He shuddered at the image of a vicious looking med-nin pouring more sewer water in the gurgling soldier pill cauldron while stirring with a maniac gleam.

"Here good enough?" This was the last one in the whole town, possibly the cheapest, since that was their main factor to look for one. Others were absurdly expensive. For what they charged one room for one here, they could get five back in Konoha. That was the rate of theft...I mean, price difference they had here.

Looking at a billboard near the door (Ino had to suppress the joke here), the trio found out that this one charged twice as much as Konoha, therefore, almost pulling them inside. Kakashi just couldn't miss the name of it at the top of the billboard. Kazama Inn. Somehow that name triggered something in his mind. He couldn't pinpoint what, but it was something familiar and caused a lot amount of grief. Like something was gripping his heart and throat at the same time, choking him and feeling an intense pain from the past. There was only one way to find it out.

The trio entered the place.

* * *

All right. As some last notes.

Don't expect me to update sooner than a week. I've got exams in a month and I've got to study. (Even if all my focus will be in thinking up things for this story, which I beg to whatever deity is up there will let me finish before the major block-out.) Second of all, there will be some interesting things to spice up the story.

And finally, I'm looking for a beta. Anyone can apply for the job. The more, the merrier, as the saying goes. Enough yapping,

Later,

Soulcry.

Edit: 27/06/08 - Corrected some mistakes and changed a few expressions to make them more pleasurable.


	2. Chapter 2

Well. I think enough time has gone without me updating. Originally, this chapter was supposed to have two more important things, but as always, I ramble with stuff and well... Anyway! Better shorter than nothing, ne? And the important missing parts will come next chapter. Even though this completely ruined my chapter guide I had scribbled down.

Meh, whatever. Enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

The inside of it was remarkably well kept; a light cream colour adorned most of the walls. At the corners dark green plants of various species added the "natural" piece to the atmosphere. A single low table was at one side of the reception, red cushions with black outlines rested at the sides of it. At the opposite side a simple dark wood desk laid. Behind it, a woman was staring at them with a mixture of doubt and suspicion. What took them so damn long to ask for a room or even the price?

Her golden blonde hair was tied back on a pony-tail, some strands behind her ear missing it and falling to the sides of her sharp face. The sapphire dark blue eyes glanced at them boringly. Her lips were scrunched showing that if they didn't move, she wouldn't hesitate to kick them out, whatever the amount of money they carried and how much tip they gave. This wasn't a five star inn, for kami's sake! She doubted this reached a two-star, but that wasn't important now. The thing that counted was that it was a small establishment in comparison to others in town. But that reflected as well in the prices. And a one-roomed inn had an impressive demand. That's how they paid the bills without any trouble and even they could have some little extras.

Kakashi internally smiled. It wasn't often that during his travels he could see that amount of frankness. Approaching the desk, he tried one of his charming smiles and a melting glance at the woman. Move he perfected and practiced every time he wanted to chop off the price he/his team had to pay. Meanwhile, the loudest girl of the pair felt an uneasy chill run down her spine slowly; barely able to distinguish the feeling that something wasn't all right with this place. Concentrating for a second, she investigated that in fact it wasn't the place itself, but a presence of something that disturbed her in some distinctive way.

"Are you going to ask for a room or smile like an idiot all night?" She said lazily and stifling a yawn. That was the oldest trick in the book. Did he really think she'd fall for that?

He nearly fell over. It always worked! The legendary technique created in ancient times and re-mastered by Jiraiya-sama, passed on to his sensei and finally to him was absolutely useless on this woman! Who exactly was she to resist so easily those powers? "Well...We'd like a room." He said in a slightly embarrassed tone and scratching the back of his head.

"Screw that, Kakashi! That's TWO rooms, you pervert!" Ino bellowed pointing at him accusingly.

"Two? Hm. Follow me." The woman finally said, almost ignoring the silver-haired man. Kakashi was already getting on her black-list. Quickly.

When she stood up, the trio could perfectly see her figure. A dark yellow dress was hugging her figure almost too lazily, like it was forbidden to do so. An almost exaggerated hour-glass figure, full with flawlessly shaped breasts, sized almost two-thirds of Tsunade's own. She only had to look up a few inches to stare at Kakashi's eye; she was no midget at all. Her tied hair flowed to the small of her back, a curtain of gold that kept Kakashi mesmerized. The woman wasn't stupidly beautiful like he had seen sometimes, but she was no disaster either. Just over the normal pretty.

Marching on the corridor, they faced four doors. All painted in a darker tone of cream, almost impossible to miss the distinction. The floor was what made the contrast, as it was made from dark polished to mirror-quality wood. Sakura began to wonder how many possible uses this kind of reflection had. Looking under any doors or even seeing someone around the corner, hundreds of lethal uses.

"I see that you like the floor. It's always kept like this, a little secret of this inn. But beware; it can be a double-edged sword." The older blonde advised. Sakura wondered if this woman had some kind of training to fight. Not many people would care if the floor was crystal-clear or shinning like a mirror. But for this woman, it seemed like a scenario advantage for the ignorant.

She opened the first door to the right and placed her face on her palm. "That kid is _so_ going down..." She growled in a barely audible tone. The three ninjas who easily heard what she had whispered wondered who it could be. "Could you wait here for a minute?" They both nodded confusedly. The blonde smiled a curt smile and disappeared inside the room shutting the door.

"Um...could you see what was inside?" Ino wondered.

"I think it was just messy..." Sakura shrugged. The door opened in a flash, revealing a barely flustered blonde and an impressively shining room.

"Phew. I have this free room and the one in front of it. Is it ok to you?" The trio blinked several times in surprise, but quickly recomposed. The older woman joined them at the corridor.

"Sure thing!" Sakura smiled brightly, pushing Kakashi to the room she had just exited. "You stay there!" And closed the door.

"Good. By the way, I'm Aya, so no calling me strange names, ok?" She winked jokingly and opened the door to their chosen room. This one was just as clean as the other, except this one was bigger and better taken care of. "Think you can suit yourselves with this one?" Again she smiled brightly. She gave away the impression that she was enjoying the fact that their sensei got the other option.

"Um, sure!"

"Good. Now listen up. A few things. Breakfast is served at eight. No delays. The bath is outside in the shack and there is everything you need if you want to take one. And third, NO messing up in the other two rooms ok? This is a family-house changed into a small inn. So please understand the need for privacy, ok?" Both girls nodded understandingly. Aya smiled one last time and ruffled their hair lightly before leaving them. The two friends got into the bedroom at once.

"Well, she seems like a nice enough woman." Sakura commented.

"But here live other people. Remember she growled something about a kid? Perhaps she's married and they live here?" Ino tried. She untied her hair and let it flow all the way past her hips.

"I don't know. She didn't seem like the married type to me. More like she's a worker here and gets paid by staying here for free." Her blonde friend nodded in agreement. That would be the most plausible option. But, they could always ask her in the morning. Now, the bath was calling them and then a warm bed would welcome them without a doubt.

* * *

"Hia!" Thuck. Thuck. Thuck.

"IA!" THRACK!

"What the hell was that?" Ino was sitting up in a flash. Looking around, she found her team-mate looking as distraught as she was about the noise. Shrugging her confusion she decided to investigate. Sakura following closely. At the corridor, everything seemed exactly like the day before. The only difference was the morning sun that came from the entrance shone brightly on the floor, illuminating the whole place. Another good advantage of keeping the floor like this.

Crack! CRUNCH!

The sound of wood being almost demolished got to their ears and they raised a brow in confusion. The entrance was empty as well. No sign of Aya so far. Wonder where the older blonde was, it was already fifteen to eight, according to the clock ticking silently on the wall. So in just a while they had to be ready for breakfast.

Wandering outside through the door opposite of the main entrance, they only found a destroyed training log. The culprit long gone from the scene of the crime. At least the noise would cease, they reasoned and waltzed back to their room in order to get dressed in their everyday clothes.

* * *

Sitting at the table, Kakashi looked at the teammates he was stuck with and noticed the look of confusion each had. Possibly it had something to do with the training he saw Aya perform with that log. He did wonder how she managed to master a spear with such an accuracy and deadly power. After the first half an hour of practice, things went in a whole new different level that even he had trouble to follow with his normal eye. A triple thrust made so quickly and fluently that it seemed she actually never moved.

And finishing with a powerful Impaling-capable stab chopped off at least half of the log. Catching her breath, she had grabbed the spear with one hand and slashed then finished with a jump and introducing the spear deep into the wood. Swiftly taking it out, she had marched into the house with a content smile adorning her face.

He sighed. He did _not_ want to face this woman should he ever get on her bad side. Not when he witnessed her impaling capabilities. He liked his ability to process food, thank you very much. Finally, he seated down opposite to both of her teammates and at a different side of Aya.

"Yes, yes. It went well." They heard coming from near the main entrance.

"What do you mean well? Last I heard you were still missing one thing..." The other voice was more mature, clearly depicting it as older.

"Finally." Aya commented under her breath making a short pause in her already slow eating speed. It was another thing that perked Kakashi's attention. Fighters, Ninjas and even Samurais never eat as slow as she did. They recognize it as a waste of time to munch rice so peacefully. The door opened and two figures entered.

The first impression they got was that one was a younger version of the other. But that was previous to recognition where they had seen that blond urchin hairstyle and those whisker marks before. He not only looked more mature, but without the hitai-ate at his forehead, the hair fell down nicely, more shaped to his head. His clothes consisted on simple samurai style dark grey shirt and black loose pants. If the trio hadn't known, they would immediately classify him as a sword-fighter, not Konoha's number one formerly-loudest ninja. His sight was locked directly on the glaring Aya.

Besides him, an older carbon copy of him stood, glancing at them analytically, almost judging them. His clothes were not very different, just more normal than his doppelganger. A brown shirt and dark grey pants in the everyday style of clothing. He opened his mouth to speak and greet them to his humble cave, but he was beaten to it.

"Kid, I told you that you had to keep that room clean just in case we got customers." Aya almost growled at him.

"Ah, it never happens. Why so worked up now?" Sakura and Kakashi sighed. His carefree attitude would never change, it seemed. It was as always. His presence exuded an air of confidence and respect. The problem was that he had a mouth, and he used it to its full capabilities, totally and utterly destroying the aura he had surrounding him. And if it wasn't his work, it would be his reputation that followed him.

"As a matter of fact, it happened last night! And don't you have any manners? We have guests here." She motioned for the ninjas sitting around the table and just then he took a look at them. His eyes grew to the size of saucers the second he fixed his sight on his former sensei. He regrettably moved his line of sight and caught the distinct pink and clear yellow colour of hair. He didn't need to see more to know who exactly were less than ten feet away.

There was only one word that could express his feelings at this moment. One expression that could tell everyone without exaggeration or lacking any concept the way his throat was asking him to gulp. The way the heat in the room suddenly raised at least thirty degrees. And that word was:

"Fuck." He sighed.

"Do you know these people, Naruto?" The blond man besides him asked sitting down at the last side of the table that was free. Naruto sitting at the closest to the nearest exit, ironically, it was next to Aya.

"Stuff it, Arashi. This isn't the moment." He shot back. Arashi simply raised his hands in a defensive manner, an amused smile on his face.

_Wait. Arashi? Did he just say Arashi?_ Kakashi frowned and looked at the older clone. Looking carefully, he could notice the differences, the longer bangs, the absence of whisker marks and without the hitai-ate as well it almost looked like another person. Almost. _He's...it can't be! He passed away that night. He can't be sitting here eating breakfast with me! It's...impossible!_ After another second of staring, he couldn't deny it. _My freaking _sensei_ is eating god damn breakfast with me! What kind of mission from hell is this? This must be some wicked dream or a vicious genjutsu._

Forming a seal he whispered, "Kai." And blinked. Nothing happened. _Damn._

"Um...what exactly are you doing here?" Naruto asked warily, breaking the glacier that suddenly formed. The three active Konoha nins looked at him for a second.

"I could ask you exactly the same thing, Naruto." Sakura replied with a frown.

"That's the wonder of asking first, Sakura." He replied grinning. It was at this moment that she noticed the change in attitude. Naruto was no longer as loud and obnoxious as before. In fact, he was just now speaking normally, and with no sudden impulses. Whatever was the cause for this, it helped him a great deal in fixing his past social problems. And she couldn't help it but notice the missing "-chan" at the end of her name as he always did.

"We're here on a mission." Kakashi said taking a sip of his tea. "A retrieval mission." He, for some reason, felt the need to vent all the problems he had been encountering so far. Like he always did when he knew he was in a safe place. "Some old geezer offered a lot of money for getting these three damn jewels... walking everywhere only to find one in a burning house." It wasn't true, but he didn't need to know that, right? Exaggeration was always a factor in story-telling. "And then we encounter this guy with the third one before he mocked us and left." He scratched his head in frustration but at least all was out.

Naruto laughed nervously while scratching his chin with a finger.

"That sound exactly lik-" Arashi was immediately shut up by Naruto jumping over the table and miraculously missing every piece of food. They wouldn't like to know that he was the one who mocked them and crushed their pride. The first time, he made it ignorantly, since he didn't know it was Ino there in the corridor of the underground base, he had it difficult to recognize her in the dark. But the second time, it was like a small pay-back of sorts for all the bad happenings that Kakashi made them endure.

"Like...what?" Aya raised a brow. Both blond men started sweating profusely. They knew it wasn't a good idea to anger this woman. A look of pure horror adorned their faces while she smiled sweetly at them. They knew better.

"Oh, nothing! Just commenting a joke, right Naruto?" He laughed even more nervously than Naruto before while sweating hard. Naruto following suit half a second later and hitting his head lightly. Both men laughed in unison in a too-freaky way, the sweat-drops clearly giving them away.

"And would you care to answer _my_ question, Naruto?" Sakura raised a questioning brow at him.

"Well. Two words: For. Training." He smiled a foxy grin, but a more concealed type, more like a suppressed version of it.

"And couldn't you have asked me for it, Naruto? Or Jiraiya? I heard he was going to take you on a training trip back then..." Kakashi fixed his sight on him, a slight frown crowning his eye.

"What do you think?" Naruto replied with the same look, only more intense. A fire burned inside his eyes like a raging inferno.

"Then why did you left?"

"That, is _not_ of your business." Naruto closed his eyes and began eating slowly, almost at the same pace as Aya, which surprised the newcomers the most. "Can you pass me the rice, sensei?" Aya smiled shortly at him and passed him the food. Amused as how he placed boundaries in his priorities and how he broke the truth to them.

_Hm...So she's his sensei. Not a bad choice, Naruto. She could surpass me if she had some kind of secret moves I haven't heard of... __Especially if she keeps me out of range with her spear. That would be an interesting battle to have._ Kakashi wondered while silently eating through his mask. No one could understand _how_ he did it, but they didn't care too much to notice it either. _I would like to observe a battle between you two as well. An interesting thing to keep notes about._

_She's training you, Naruto? She doesn't seem so strong to actually pass down some of her strength to you. __Maybe I could give it a shot against her sometime. _Sakura thought while sipping her glass of water.

_She's your sensei? Naruto, I think you have fallen in disgrace. To reject the teachings of a Sennin and go to a no-one for knowledge and power is something even Sasuke wouldn't do...__ But, as dad always says, appearances _can _be deceiving. _Ino mused with a short glance to the older blonde.

"So, Naruto. How did your assignment go?" Aya asked and Naruto tensed up nervously while holding a mouthful of rice half the way to his mouth. He glanced back at her and almost cried there.

"It's almost done. I think in the next couple of days it will be over, after all, it's an easy task." He shrugged nonchalantly but she could tell he was nervous about something. Not the report of his "mission" but of what it could unleash. She frowned. It had never happened. Every time someone asked Naruto for help with something, he always told her how it went exactly and not leaving anything out. This time, it was very short and inconclusive. Then it hit her.

He knew these three. So _they_ must be the cause to his lack of Intel.

She smiled knowingly at him and nodded in acceptance. She wouldn't talk unnecessary things in front of these people. Naruto looked gratefully back at her. Talking with their eyes was a common thing for them to do. And it worked like a charm when she teamed up with him doing any kind of assignment from the Town Mayor. The inn was only a facade to cover up their real work. Having to endure the pain in the back that was having strangers in their home was something they would always hate, but it was a necessary evil in this case.

"After eating, spar." He nodded. It was one of the only things he was looking forward to when he came back from camping that very morning. He had nagged her before when the team from Konoha were still sleeping, but she only replied with a "later". Now his wish was being granted.

Kakashi internally was dancing and grinning like Christmas had come three months earlier.

"And don't forget the sessions." He gulped to this. But not because of what he had to face, oh no. He loved it and wouldn't change it for the world. It was the fact that The Three wouldn't let him hear the end of it, should they found out. He still didn't know how Arashi never found them in the middle of it, but he was grateful to whatever being was up there for it.

"Never will, Aya." He replied with a knowing smirk. There was one thought shared by all in the table except the ones talking.

_What the hell are they going on about?_

Any ideas what Naruto and Aya are scheming? The ones who get it right, WILL GET A COOKIE! Yay!

And next chapter, a battle between the older blonde and the young blond. Even though I kind of suck writing fights... Bare with me, please!

Later,

Soulcry.

Edit: 27/06/08 - Same as Chappie 1. Also corrected the paradox of having the phrase citing the "-chan" issue.


	3. Chapter 3

All righty! Back for another issue, I presume? You've got it right here. Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Both friendly opponents faced each other in the middle of the big yard behind the inn. A soft breeze blew at them, softly touching and waving their fair hair. The two staring the other with a calculating look. What they could see different was something they could never grasp. But the "stance of the warrior" demanded that kind of glance. It was something that was over them in power and at the same time below them.

Not far from their battlefield, the quartet had sat down on the outside of the inn. Even though the air was cool, they wouldn't miss it for anything. It was strange that the atmosphere was cold, since they were in Fire Country, known for its over-the-normal temperature in comparison to other countries.

Kakashi was studying their stances as best as he could without resorting to the Sharingan. He had some moral after all to _not_ copy his former student's and sensei's techniques, even if he was _dying_ to do so. Problem number one with having a Sharingan? Always wanting to know more and more techniques or different moves than those already yours.

Aside from the ever-observant Kakashi, Arashi was looking bored out of his mind. He had seen these two fight thousands of times. So much, that it had stopped being interesting or funny to see Aya wipe the floor with Naruto. But both girls were interested in finding out how much had the blond improved after all that time.

"So, Naruto-_kun_, how do we do this? Long or Short?" She grinned mischievously at him.

"There's no way I'm doing it short. Remember what happened last time?" He grimaced. It wasn't funny to have half a foot of spear imbedded into your shoulder. Somehow it caused a strange feeling on the place it penetrated, like it would have been anyway.

"Spoilsport..." She grumbled moving near some trees surrounding the yard. Naruto copied her actions in a different direction.

"What are they doing?" Kakashi wondered out-loud. Shouldn't they be fighting like there was no tomorrow already?

"Looking for wood." Arashi replied lying on his side and placing his head on his hand, lazily looking around, doubting whether this would make a fine place for napping or should he go inside and be more cormfy.

"Uh?" Both returned after ten seconds, carrying a long inch-wide branch. Arashi just yawned back.

"So, let's see if you can still do this, kid."

"I'll make you eat your words, grandma!" He replied mockingly. Aya's eye twitched at the taunt. Her age was no matter of joke. This kid was really pushing his luck...

"**Yumi!**" (Bow) Both exclaimed moulding chakra through their hands and into the branches. At the first second, nothing happened. After a few moments though, smoke began to rise from both of the shafts until a strange blue glowing fire sprouted on both of them. The facing fighters seemed oblivious to the flames licking their hands and illuminating their grinning faces with a blue shade. The wood began to torn and twist slightly under the effect of the heat.

Suddenly, they waved them quickly, dissipating the fire. Instead of having charcoal as any normal person would think; the branches were instead shaped perfectly into shafts of a bow. Aya's one was a simple-looking one with only a few turns and carvings through here and there. A dark colour glistened under the sun, expecting and almost yelling to be used in battle.

It was Naruto's the captivating one. It had the same dark shade from his sensei's, except that were she had a plain-old-style, his had a carving all over it. The amazingly worked racing fox was captured with flawless accuracy. Its nine tails running below the holding section of the wood. And the head was another masterpiece. It was the glowing red from the miniature's eyes that made it even more eye-catching.

What Kakashi couldn't understand was what possible use a cordless bow could have. As far as he studied that kind of weapon in the past, it needed not only the arrow itself, but also a cord to pull and fit the arrow in. If they could fight without a string, then _that_ should be regarded as extra-interesting.

"So, you managed to master the first part in the two-week training you were out." Aya nodded approvingly. "But let's see how long you can hold on the second part."

Naruto's response was only a foxy grin.

"**Ya!**"(Arrow) Both shouted in unison. Kakashi's reply to his doubt came at this point. A glowing blue thin string ran from one end to the other in both tools of death. The fighting blondes assumed the universally common archer stance. That is: Sight locked on target, legs extended fully and the arm holding the bow at full length.

The sparring pair pulled back the string at the same a thick blue line of chakra was being created pointing towards the other.

It was a Chakra Arrow.

The grin grew wider on Naruto's face while hers was impassive. Time stretched on and on. Only the sound-less hum of the moulded chakra broke the silence. It was that low-frequency sound that only sharp ears could pick up. And a pair of them caught the sound. Rushing through the city, its destination was the source of the sound.

Aya studied his stance. His right leg was having a slight twitch and his bow arm was moving milimeters up and down. She smiled internally remembering what that combination meant. He was getting impatient to get this over with. His number one possible reason was his time holding the Chakra String may be reaching its end. Or perhaps these people got him nervous? She frowned. Why were these three so captivating and distracting to him? She understood that they were directly connected with his past, but could not figure the exact connection that they had with him.

That gray-haired man. What was his name? Kikishi? Nah. Kakashi! That's it. She didn't like him the moment he approached her looking for a room the night before. And he had been acting suspicious ever since then. He had been witness to most of her daily work-outs, even though they were suppressed to not show the true work she did to keep as fit as she was. She had heard from Naruto himself that this guy was his sensei before he left his village, but couldn't grasp what possible teaching skills he could show. In short, this guy was unnerving, infuriating and a mystery.

And also were the girls. Their attitude towards Kakashi made her smile even hours later. It was obvious they respected the man, since she hadn't heard one single potential insult form them to him. The pink haired one...Sakura? Yeah. She seemed like the silent type at the beginning, but when Naruto came, it was like a dam had broken to pieces. She had assaulted him with questions and he had dodged most of them masterfully. Especially the ones pertaining reasons he left and what training he underwent.

And last one, the blonde. This was the one she personally held in highest regards. As the most expressive of the three (She still had to figure out how Kakashi's personality was...), she always voiced what was in her mind. With moderation to not hurt anyone's feelings or discretion to not tell what was in her heart or some secret. It was strange that a loud girl such as her could so incredibly keep silent about the important things. That was what she admired the most about the younger blonde.

Her mind drifted back to reality just in time to dodge the Chakra Arrow coming from Naruto's way. Ducking, she unleashed her own. Rolling aside, she dodged again the young bowyer's attack, the arrow imbedding itself in the ground and disappearing. Taking a quick glance in his way, she once again demonstrated why she was so proud of her student. He had caught the arrow in mid-air and shot it back at her. The chakra manipulation needed for that must have been a total pain to learn.

It was the spasm in his arm that gave away the fact he had yet to fully understand and master that particular move. It could prove to be life-saving in many opportunities should he ever learn the technique thoroughly. Perhaps he'd share his research so far with her. That way, things could speed up greatly and both could get advantage from it.

Even though it was a long range battle, the speed of it was downright eye-bulging. It was surprising the agility both demonstrated either dodging continuous attacks or even countering them while eluding. But, everything good must come to an end, as the saying goes. It wasn't about who damaged the other the most, this one was about endurance. And Aya was the winner when Naruto's Chakra String faded into oblivion.

He eyed the empty space between both ends of his bow and cursed under his breath.

"You're improving, Naruto. You managed to double your using time of the Cord in only a few months. You'll improve even further." He looked to a side. Even though he knew what she said was true, it was hard to admit defeat to his sensei. Considering that he was learning from her, it was a childish thing to do.

"Finally. I thought I'd fall asleep here..." Arashi commented sitting up and yawning. Had he been more self-preserving, he would have noticed the death looks both combatants shot him.

* * *

"I don't get it." Ino commented crossing her arms. The Konoha nins sat on a circle in Kakashi's room. The discussion had been going on for a while now, and there seemed to be no closing point near. "Who is that woman, anyway?"

No one could reply to that. Not even know-it-all Kakashi.

"Well, then. I change my question." She sighed. There would be no possible answer to that question from them. "How did Naruto manage to; not only create Chakra Arrows, supposed to be extremely difficult and requiring an above-abnormal chakra control AND also make them change direction in mid-air?"

Still nothing.

"Well..." Kakashi said tapping his chin with a finger. "His chakra flow must've been improved or at least minimized to let him control his chakra like that. I've heard of those chakra control techniques, but there's always the risk that you may fail rechanneling the chakra wires and remain a useless heap, or worse."

"Exactly how can it be worse?" Sakura wondered. She knew that if someone lost their chakra channels, there would be no more life as a shinobi for them.

"You are converted into a veggie. At least without the chakra you can keep on living as a normal denizen." Both girls shuddered. They couldn't imagine living without the thrill of being Ninjas. Their job had merged so much with their lives that splitting them up would hurt more than actually aiding them. It feels like stripping them of a limb or some vital organ to a Ninja.

"That still doesn't answer my question." Ino insisted looking down in contemplation.

"I can't answer that. I can only make assumptions. Your only chance to get a straight reply would be to ask the responsible ones for it." Her team-leader silenced her with that phrase. He could _see_ the cogs turning in her mind, scheming, plotting and planning a way to get Naruto to spit it out.

"What's our next move, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura inquired. She just couldn't stop adding the "sensei" suffix after all the missions they had gone together as Gennin and Jounin. After Sasuke and Naruto left to their own ways, Sakura had been stuck with the perverted Kakashi. At first, he was impossible to stand, but after a while, he calmed down and they had started talking about their ways and supposing what had happened that Team Seven had split so easily.

"We must inform him of Tsunade-sama's orders. Then, if he doesn't agree, well...Remember the last part?" She shook her head slowly. "It said 'bring him by force if necessary'. Think we can take him, Aya and Arashi on?"

"Arashi? Kakashi, he's the owner of the inn. How can a peasant like that be a problem to us?" She frowned. Seriously, was he implying she was _that_ weak?

"Always look underneath the underneath." That clichéd phrase got on her nerves every time she wanted a straight answer. She had once bet that he did it on purpose, and guess what? She won. A thousand ryou to be exact.

"What does _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it means. I have my suppositions that Arashi isn't who he says he is. But I don't think he does it on purpose." He crossed his arms in deep thought. How was he to prove his point? He had no idea.

"Speaking of Arashi, do you have that strange feeling when you are near him? I get this tingling in the back of my mind every time I get close to him." Ino suddenly pitched in their conversation. This immediately caught Kakashi's attention.

"Hm? What do you mean by that feeling?" He said looking at her directly.

"I don't know. Like something's off with that man. Like...there's another presence in him." Ino frowned trying to figure the feeling out. Ever since she had been developing her family's jutsu, she could catch up emissions of the mind quicker. And that speed was only rising, slowly, but steadily. She still had to figure out several of the secondary effects, but that kind of "sensor" had saved her life at least three times so far. She wouldn't give this out for nothing in the world.

This got Kakashi's mind in a perpetual line of thought. So, according to Ino, Arashi has another being in him. Could it be that it's blocking his mind or some kind of memory-wipe jutsu? No. Those jutsu usually left residual chakra only for a couple of days and then fade out. It had to be a permanent mind-controlling jutsu of sorts to leave that feeling. But the chakra toll must have been _huge_ to keep it so long... No. It wasn't possible for any human being to keep Arashi on the leash. That only left one possibility.

_That it wasn't human..._

* * *

"Naruto, I told you a thousand times already. _Focus!_" Aya barked. He was sitting cross-legged on the yard, the shaft of his bow sitting calmly on his lap. His hands holding each side of it. He had been trying to keep the string for longer, but that only could be done one way. The hard way.

Moulding as much chakra as he could in the bow, he formed the string, though this time it seemed like the cord was thick enough to hold a boat from leaving docks. Almost three inches wide, it could be impossible for anyone to shoot an arrow with that. Slowly, the cord began to shrink. "_Focus, Naruto!_" She barked again. The cord thickened again to its huge size.

Keeping so much chakra in a steady form helped his control impressively. It wasn't an exponential growth possible to achieve with only legendary work-outs, but he was improving even more quickly than normal. He still had a very long way to go before he could manage to maintain the cord subconsciously active as his sensei. The only thing that perked him up in that one was the fact she had six years of advantage from him, and that she was the one giving him pointers about it.

"For Kami's sake, Naruto! Steady!" Even if she was sometimes a little, just a little, bitchy about it. Sometimes he regretted accepting that bet and winning it. Weighting the cons with the pros, the advantages _far_ surpassed his expectances, which was why he never took action to change that. Concentrating again on thickening the cord, he tried to unplug his mind from reality, his only concern his exercise.

"Hey, Naruto." He sighed. There went his focus. Kakashi approached under a murdering glare coming from Aya. Who the hell does this man think he is distracting his student? "I need to talk to you. It's important. Very."

The blond opened his eyes and looked at his former sensei in search for some indication that he was pulling his leg or alike. There was none. Only a stern look straight at him and a drop-sweat, the latter most possibly related to Aya's look.

"I'll go in five minutes." He replied and Kakashi nodded before leaving in a rush. Naruto chuckled and closed his eyes again, intending to finish this, at least for a while.

* * *

"What was so important, Kakashi? And does Ino and Sakura know about this?" He said looking at both girls sitting at the side of the table. Kakashi was cross-legged on an adjacent side, the three with steaming cups of tea in front of them. The silver-haired man nodded in agreement.

"Oh." He took place as far as he could from the group. Thing they took notice but remained silent about. "Shoot."

"Listen, Naruto. I'm going to make it as official as possible. Just so you know." He warned drawing a scroll from his vest. He cleared his throat. "According to Godaime Hokage's direct order, shall any team of Konoha take sight of one Naruto Uzumaki, C-Class Missing Nin; relay on him the immediate order to return to Konohagakure at once. Failure to comply after hearing this, ANBU will be dispatched for his forced come-back." He rolled it up and sipped his tea, courtesy of Arashi himself. Again, he wondered how he made such a delicious tea with only everyday materials.

Naruto had a mixture of emotions swelling around him. He immediately felt the raging fire of fury for having to be forced to go back. Then grief for having to leave Arashi here after all the neat moments they shared while fixing this place and discussing almost everything. Relief washed away part of that, knowing that Aya would follow him anywhere, since they were fellow partners in crime. And had that won bet that she intended to compel to completely. One thing caught his mind.

"Wait. _C-Class?_" He almost shouted. How dare they put him on such a low rank in the bingo book? That's not even worth the time of several ninjas all-over Konoha! _Actually...That would be perfect for hiding._ He calmed down immediately. Both girls raised a brow at the mood swings he was undertaking. _C-Class is almost a laugh for everyone who doesn't know anything about the target. If the ones classifying me knew that I had mastered Rasengan and Kage Bunshin, then I'd be sure to be at least B-rank, bounty to many and hunted for more. Thanks, Tsunade-baa-chan._ He smiled truly. "Sorry. I think I'll-"

He was interrupted by a red flash bumping onto him and forcing him to lie down on the floor. Immediately the active Nins sprouted into action intending in killing whatever attacked their fellow Shinobi.

A growl from under the table pushed them over the edge. But worse, was the laugh from Naruto at their actions. "Don't worry. It's ok." He defused the situation and sat again. He motioned a hand to a side of him to the thing below the table.

Another growl.

"Don't be such a prick. Come out and say hi." He smirked. Oh, how he wished he had a camera to record their expressions until the end of time. Gurgling in disgust, the living animal came out and sat down next to the blond.

How true his past words were. Their expressions would make him laugh for hours and maybe days.

A bipping sound behind distracted him from talking and he turned around only to smile more. Arashi read his thoughts and was holding a camera, capturing the trio's faces in tape forever.

"Kakashi, Ino, Sakura, may I present to you, the strongest of all Bijuu. _Co­-_Ruler of Hell and possibly the most impressive beast to ever walk on the face of the world. The one and only, Kyuubi no Kitsune." The nine-tailed fox's chest inflated to the flattery and struck a pose of pride. Even though his foot-and-a-half height didn't make it look too impressive, in concordance to his fifty-foot high true form.

Then, the most impossible thing happened. And the six present (Aya was leaning on the wall and looking with an amused smile the interaction.) laughed their heads off.

The Great and Powerful Kyuubi no Kitsune yipped.

* * *

Oh, geez. I imagined this scene in my mind as a stupid thing, but actually, every time I thought about it, I liked it more and more. 

Well, for anyone who was craving a battle-scene, your prayers have been answered. Even though I made it a tad bit short, I think the main idea of it was shown. Also I think someone will figure that I changed Naruto's battle style drastically. Considering that he was always a close-combat person, he has been changed to a exclusive long-range fighter. You'll see what I mean by that when I get him on a "short" battle, as Aya says. 

No, I don't have much fondness for Kakashi after the crap he put Naruto through. I understand that it was in his character to do so, but it also doesn't change the fact that Mishimoto sometimes takes the character a bit too far. 

Anyway, I think you've got some material to flame me for a while. 

Later, 

Soulcry. 


	4. Chapter 4

"_Please tell me you recorded that!_" Aya almost shouted between laughs to Arashi. The blond did the amazing feat of nodding while holding his ribs in uncontained laugher. This only made Aya laugh harder. That was _THE MOTHER_ of all black-mail. The Kyuubi no Kitsune, yipping. That would ruin his reputation in Hell to unprecedented levels should it ever reach The Gates. 

A murdering growl had him cowering over Aya, while the blood-thirsty Kyuubi walked ever so slowly to snatch that camera and burn it with his most powerful move in this form. A bite. He almost fell over when he remembered that. This form was supposed to be for protocol, not for fighting! Damn that kid. Stripped of his power in exchange for stretching the legs. It didn't sound so bad the first time. Being locked up in a fifty-for-fifty cage during most of fifteen years would make anyone go insane. Then came the second time, and the third, and the fourth and so on.

He was grateful for the kid (Even though he'd died before admitting it to him.) for letting him out every time the great fox asked. The only draw-back was his two-foot high form, but he didn't care. Feeling the wind hit him in the face, the cold ground beneath his feet and the vivid colours of freedom far surpassed that disadvantage.

Until this moment.

Oh, how he wished to at least be able to create fire out of nowhere and burn that damn camera, condemning it to a life-time of torturing. Even if it was an inanimate object, he would find a way to bring pain out of it. He was the Kyuubi no Kitsune! Nothing was impossible to him!

Except reaching the camera from Arashi's stretched arm.

He grudgingly desisted trying and sat down near the relative safety of Naruto's side. He would bide his time to destroy that tape even if it cost him this body. He mentally shrugged that part. Being in a Kage Bunshin body with improved defense to resist not one hit but a few dozen burned the dread of losing his freedom forever.

Ignoring the dying laughs, Kyuubi growled at his jailer. **"Had enough laugh out of my expense, kid?"**

"_What do you expect? This never happened! I thought you didn't yip like other foxes..."_ Naruto replied drying the tears from his eyes.

"**Fine, whatever. Look, kid, what are you going to do with that order? You may be able to outrun these people for now. But dream on with ANBU."**

Naruto immediately acquired a serious look. _"I understand. We'll have to go back then. You know what that means, right?"_

Kyuubi nodded grimly. **"No walking around..."**

"_Exactly.__"_ Naruto sighed. Calmly looking around, he noticed that the laughs had died to amused smiles. "Back on topic..." He began, the rest of the people getting serious attitudes in a second. Aya sat down at the other side of Naruto. What he was going to say was important. It had to do with her as well, since he was her student, and she wouldn't stop until he had learned everything she had to teach him.

Sighing, Naruto continued. "I'm going back to Konoha."

Kakashi nodded in acceptance. He had made a good choice following Tsunade's orders. "But, you have to take clear note, that I'm no Missing Nin. According to a pact I made with Tsunade-baa-chan, I am on an extended mission searching for something. I don't remember what it was. I think it had something to do with the Road of Life..." He rambled tapping his chin with a finger and looking to the ceiling.

"Don't you even think you're getting out of my grasp, kid." Aya said enveloping his neck with her arm. "You've still got a long way to go with me." She smirked evilly and he turned a deep crimson at the subconscious information.

Arashi knelt between the two with a content grin. "Yo, kid. And you've got me to not do something stupid. Dream on you will get out of my reach."

Both Aya and Arashi laughed maniacally for their own reasons. Naruto sighed but internally, he was dancing with joy. At least he wouldn't lose the connection he had with both people that shared most of five years with him. All those moments: of pain during the healing of broken parts after a mission or joy when they would have a good laugh thanks to some mistake from Arashi. They wouldn't be lost, and perhaps many would join them.

Only time would tell.

* * *

"Arashi, what are we going to do with this place?" Aya asked him when the two were outside in the yard. She was copying his student's exercise with improving her control. He was just sitting cross-legged a couple of yards away from her, a wary distance enough to dodge whatever she shot at him should he say something inappropriate and at the same time in her hearing range without raising his voice.

"I still doubt myself. And I _own_ it!" He replied frowning. He was frustrated not to her for asking, but to him for his lack of decision.

"Well, you should be the one most insecure, exactly for the reason that the deed has your name in it." The blonde replied without opening her eyes. The cord on her shaft was at least the same size his student's, but it had a steady size, not varying in width.

"I suppose you're right about that one." He sighed. "Why did you agree so quickly to go with Naruto? I mean... he's your student and you have that bet to fulfil, but that doesn't explain anything..." He wondered looking at her.

She remained impassive. "I just... got a liking for the kid. And he's a fellow. I don't know if you'll ever understand what I mean by that. It doesn't matter. Someday we might tell you. Don't be impatient, because we might decide to never tell you, though."

_Actually, she said a lot and said nothing. I think I've just caught an important thing for her._ He mused internally while outside smiling happily. "Oh, well. And I was hoping you'd shed some light on the matter..." He shrugged. "Knowing how stubborn you are with these things, I better cease and desist, right?"

Her reply was only a knowing grin.

"I get the idea. I'll go fetch Naruto and we'll start packing the important things. I'll keep this place closed but won't sell it. It might be important later on. You'll have to pack your own stuff though. I'm not touching your underwear even with a pole..." He said and sprinted into the house to escape the burning fury of a raging spear-master while cackling maniacally.

* * *

"Naruto, do you care to explain how you could summon Kyuubi in such a form?" Kakashi inquired frowning. The hefty wind blew their hair while they walked through town in search for the grocery store. They would have to prepare their last meal and they intended to make it a good one. The best Kazama Inn would have to offer.

The suspicious nine-tailed little fox trailed behind them, never leaving Naruto's side, just in case some of these people wanted something funny out of him. Kakashi glanced back nervously, and caught sight of the distinct colour of Kyuubi's red fur. _What exactly is he doing here? And why does he care about Naruto?_

"What is the base of Kage Bunshin?" Answering with a question? You're improving Naruto. The older man smiled under his mask.

"A creation of a physical illusion under the direct command of the user, considering that the user has some experience with the jutsu, and also makes great information gathering elements, since they are expendable. Another property is the fact that any experience that the bunshin has asides from the user, it goes back to the Ninja like the same Ninja experienced it."

"You forgot one thing." Kakashi raised a brow at him. Kage Bunshin was the technique Naruto was most familiar with. Perhaps the one most familiar with it in the whole world. "Kage Bunshin is based on the chakra signature of the user, and the body related to it."

The silver-haired Jounin simply stared at him in confusion. What did he mean by that?

"For example," Naruto began noticing his look. "If I use my chakra, the bunshin will be a copy of my body. If, I use _your_ chakra, regardless that it is impossible and that is irrelevant, the bunshin _will_ be a copy of your body as long as I have a main idea of what you look like. Much like a Henge in the second requisite." Kakashi nodded in understanding. So that explained a lot, but not everything. At least how he got Kyuubi's form was already out in the light.

"But that doesn't explain _why_" He pointed back with his thumb. Naruto followed the direction with his sight and finally noticed Kyuubi's presence behind him. Sometimes that non-chakra-expelling body got on his nerves. But it raised his stealth skills to the limit. Slowly but quicker than most other training exercises would. "Kyuubi is so small." The fox growled dangerously to this, his ears helping incredibly in keeping up with the conversation. "Hey, no offense." Kakashi said raising his hands in defense. "Last time I saw you, you were fifty-foot high..."

**Blame it on the kid, idiot.** Kyuubi growled again.

_You _do_ know that he can't understand you, right?_

**Technicalities.**

"Actually, it is pretty simple. After getting used to the technique, you understand how the amount of chakra flows and what is the minimum needed for a certain form. Then you reduce the minimum, therefore reducing the size of the bunshin and the chakra consume. Kyuubi here is the "living" example of it." Naruto explained like it was teaching two plus two equals four to a six-year kid. He grinned his trademark foxy-grin after finishing his speech that ironically left Kakashi speechless.

"Impressive, Naruto. _Very_ impressive. I imagine this took you a lot of work and thought, right?" Kakashi said cupping his chin with a hand.

"It did take me more than a year to master Kage Bunshin to this level. Then sensei started teaching me her stuff. I tell you, most of it beats the crap we are taught at the academy and many other things I've seen around."

"Her stuff? Speaking of her. Where did you meet her...and...More importantly, _HOW_ did you meet Arashi?" There. It was out in the open. Kakashi suddenly felt a weight leave his shoulders and for some reason he walked more straight from that moment on.

"Aya...I met her in a restaurant while I was having lunch. And Arashi...I guess I bumped onto him in this town... He he he..." He laughed embarrassedly. The Jounin sighed in frustration. Yeah, he answered his question, but he wanted details, for kami's sake! He was a ninja! Intel was like breathing to them! But, he had in his mind at all times the fact that he couldn't simply force answers out of his ex-pupil. It would be incredibly unwise and self-defeating.

_Do you even know the reason why I even got this creepy feeling near Aya, Naruto?_ He wondered internally. If the blond's loyalties resided were he thought they were, then Naruto had his mouth sealed shut. Unless his sensei decided he was worthy of knowing. Remembering the last encounter he had with her and the looks she kept shooting at him every time he such as passed his sight over her, he doubted he would ever know.

"Why so interested?" He wondered suddenly. Kakashi was brought out of his musings in an instant.

"Well..." _Come on, Kakashi! Believable lie!_ "If they are going back to Konoha with us, that is after the completion of our latest assignment," Naruto flinches here but the Ex-ANBU never noiced. "I have to make sure they won't make any trouble. It's not that I have a problem with them going, just that it's better safe than heal, right?" Naruto nodded in understanding. He would have made the same thing should he be in his position.

"I get it. We'd better hurry or sensei is going to leave us under the table."Shuddering at the mental image, both Konoha Nin hurried their pace.

* * *

A week had passed like nothing. The preparations for the return of the three active ninjas, a missing one and two others were underway right on schedule. If things kept the actual pace, they would be leaving that very afternoon, considering that they only had to pack up their clothes in backpacks. Lunch had come and gone in a flash.

At the actual moment the team from Konoha were once again discussing in Kakashi's room. Sitting in a circle, they shared their doubts to the other but keeping the useless or personal ones inside.

"Naruto is hiding something. Something very important. As well as Aya. Every time I ask them what were they doing training in the woods, they would cross looks and dismiss it as "boring chakra control training" with a very fake smile." Ino frowned after her speech. She wanted to know what Naruto was capable of, but every time she scanned the place with her variation of the Shintenshin, she found no trace of the pair. Like the earth had swallowed them whole and decided to spit them back out seconds after they appeared at the inn.

"Yes. I know what you mean. And Arashi isn't a saint either. But what I don't understand is if he acts stupid willingly or it's an act." Sakura pointed out.

"I think it's a forced act. Remember what Ino told us about this presence? Speaking of which, have you found out anything more about it?" Kakashi replied and asked at the same time. Both turned to the blonde in question.

"Well... Not much. Only that it is haunting only his mind. Every other part of his body is unaffected, which puzzles me. Normally when a jutsu of this kind is used, the whole body becomes afflicted by it, leaving traces everywhere. This one is the complete opposite. His mind _reeks_ with foreign chakra while his body is as clear as a polished diamond." Ino crossed her arms and deepened her frown. This was the big mystery "x" in the equation. And Arashi was in the middle of it, surrounded close by the other two fair-haired.

"You say it is only his mind?" She nodded at him. "You are the only expert of the mind coming from Konoha here. I think the responsibility to find out what this is all about completely resides on you. I wish I could do more, but you and your father are the only ones that can know more. And I don't think it will be wise to travel with Arashi in such a state."

"Yes. I'll look onto it. The only option that I have to try is entering his mind and see what I can find, but I won't try without his approval. I have ethics concerning known people after all." Kakashi smiled. She would have made a great addition to Team Seven when it was still formed. That last phrase was one of the pillars in his teamwork speech. He envied Asuma for having such a girl; even if most of the time she was as obnoxious as Naruto and equally loud. He wouldn't ever want to get in the middle of a shouting contest between the two blonds.

"We'll have to talk to him about it, won't we?" Sakura wondered looking at her ex-sensei. He nodded half-grimly, half-happy. She couldn't understand why he could be happy about asking him a very dangerous question. That was when she remembered that Naruto and Aya would be present as well. Things could escalate to awful things, quickly.

"Then let's get this over with as quickly as possible. We don't know if we might need to stay here a day more." Kakashi finished their discussion and the three got up, intending to finish this matter. Ino walked confusedly, wondering what she might encounter Arashi's mind, should he agree to her intermission.

Only his answer would define this.

* * *

All right! Arashi's past might be revealed! Is he Yondy or no? You'll find out in next chapter! I hope you liked the explanation as to why Kyuubi is "Chibified", since transforming him to Chibi size was **NOT **intended. I just needed the little fox out for some story moving. And perhaps his temporal size reduction might be useful...who knows? 

Back on track. Ino had a slight "power-up" of sorts, since she will need it in a while, and it plays a major role in this part of the story. Remember that had it not been for Ino, they'd never have discovered Arashi's problem. Anyway, hope you like how I'm going so far, and believe me, I still have some aces up my sleeve. 

Later, 

Soulcry. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Um…Naruto, do you know where Arashi is?" Ino wondered fidgeting nervously. He looked at her from his tea and immediately recognized the signs she was giving. This was something dead serious. That and the faces of Kakashi and Sakura behind her told him the same.

"No. I haven't seen him for a couple of hours. He's bound to be back in a while, though. Is something wrong?" He asked raising a brow. He _knew_ that something was off; it was only a rhetorical question. Motioning for them to sit down around the table, they did so. Ino sat down in front of him, while Kakashi and Sakura chose the other sides of the table.

Sharing a glance between the three, Kakashi nodded his agreement. Naruto would know anyways.

"Right." The other blonde began. "I recently discovered something rather...shocking, you could say, about Arashi." This perked Naruto's attention to the limit. Did something happen to his father-figure? He knew he would never forgive himself for losing him, just like he still mourned the passing of the Sandaime.

"Don't get me wrong, he's quite well. It's his mind that worries us."

"Us?" He asked back.

"Yes. I shared my investigations with these two." She allowed herself a short smile to lighten up the freezing atmosphere that had formed. "His body functions at a 100 percent, I think. I'm not much of a specialist in those things. It's the mind that has the problem." Naruto once again raised a brow. "He seems to be under some kind of mind-locking jutsu of an unknown origin. I say unknown because most mind jutsus leave traces of foreign chakra on the body of the victim, this one, however, leaves none."

Naruto nodded and motioned for her continue, surprised at her abilities as mind prober.

"We have come to a theory that if I can enter his mind, with previous agreement from him of course, I might be able to find what is troubling him and release whatever is locked."

"I understand. But-"

"But it's not your voice here. It's mine." Naruto began but was interrupted when Arashi stepped in, a serious frown crowning his face. Ino opened her mouth to say something but clamped it when he raised his hand. He sat down next to Naruto and silently travelled his sight from the boy at his side all around the table. The only one who watched without a twinge of suspicion was the blond besides him. In fact, he seemed impassive, awaiting his answer or start his questioning.

"What do you think of this, Naruto?" The blond in question raised a brow. Why did he need his opinion?

"I have no voice in this. It is a matter of what you decide, since it's you who has the problem. I can only support you in what you decide." He sagely replied crossing his arms and shutting his eyes, obviously not wanting to speak more and only be a spectator.

Chuckling at Naruto's attitude, Arashi turned to Ino. "What did you say you could do?"

"I can enter your mind, assuming you approve, of course, and perhaps pin-point the source of this lock-down. I do _not_ know however what this jutsu is blocking or is actually a mind-twister, completely changing your attitude. Only after I fix it will be able to know."

"I understand. Can you give me some time to decide?"

"There is no rush. I was only going to propose it to you. You have as much time as you like." She smiled curtly at him. Rising to his feet and after a quick bow, Arashi left the house once again, obviously in need to ponder about this new subject.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Ino wondered still staring at the exit.

"I'm sure he will." Naruto replied in a convinced tone, leaving no doubt to be in place.

* * *

_And now this._ Arashi thought walking through the bustling streets of the town. Every sense he had was concentrated on his mind, which of course didn't let him notice Aya until it was too late.

"Hey! Watch it, you-Arashi!" She seemed surprised to bump into him. Of course, it had never happened, so it was quite shocking. He didn't even respond to her call and kept walking ahead, not aware of his surroundings in the least.

_Can this explain why I can't remember a thing about my past from before I came to this town? Will I like it? Will I hate it? Will I embrace it with happiness or regret it my whole life? And what exactly is going on in my mind?_ He frowned at this. Finally taking a look at his surroundings, he noticed that his feet carried him near that peaceful river near town. Sitting on top of the rock that over-looked the crystalline water, he shut down his body and focused all his energy in his mind. He would need it if he wanted to get something done.

_And what about Naruto and Aya?__ Will they understand my decision? If I accept, will they like me if I get a completely different personality or I become another person because of my lost memories? What do they contain? My past life? Wrong decisions that led me to this point?_

_ARGH! So many questions, so few answers... Actually, there are only two possible ways out of this whole thing. I refuse and we go on as we have before and have the curiosity nagging at my mind for the rest of my life; or I take up her offer and I change, possibly to never be the same again._

_How do I decide? I flip a coin? What kind of an option is that anyway? Taking up the coward's way out... Shame on you, Arashi! What would Naruto do to you if he knew about this way of thinking? _He chuckled at this._ Heh, he'd probably yell at me for a couple of...hours about being a chicken and nag me to do the right thing._

Suddenly, he received an epiphany. Rising to his feet in the blink of an eye, he began the trek back to the inn. He had made up his mind on the matter, and was about to tell that Ino girl his decision.

* * *

"Hey, Naruto." Aya called when she entered the house holding her spear on her shoulder. Sweat rolled down her face, obviously from work-outs and training. Marching to the room she was obliged (Not that she complained too much.) to share with his student, she found him sitting cross-legged and a scrounged face of concentration. His bow in one of his hands with the Chakra String fully stretched.

"Say, what is wrong with Arashi today?" She said, stripping out of her shirt. Completely oblivious to the fact that she was wearing nothing beneath it. Naruto broke his exercise and looked at her, impassive to the fact that her chest was beaming brightly at him. Hell, if he was phased by this, then he didn't deserve to be a shinobi, since they faced horrors a hundredfold worse than this daily.

"Ino discovered something that we never did. Perhaps it's her level of knowledge of the mind that helped her do that." He chuckled. "After all, her clan is the mind probers back in Konoha..."

"I get the idea. And what did she find out?"

"Arashi is under some kind of mind-jutsu. She's not sure what it is, but it could unleash blocked memories or a personality inhibitor. We'll know _after_ she's tried what she can do." Naruto explained looking at his bow and finding a flaw in the carving. Damn, that meant another three days of hard working on a log.

"I understand. So that's why he looked so troubled when I saw him a few minutes ago..." She said removing her pants and covering herself with a towel, clearly intending to take a shower. "Seems we'll be stuck for another day here, uh?" She laughed and he smiled.

"Oh, geez. Another session, right?"

"Ohhhh, yes." She said stressing the "oh" part and leaving with a mischievous smile. Naruto sighed; this was going to be a long evening...

* * *

"Ino, was it?" Arashi called at the silent girl. She was staring at her cup of tea, the sixth in the afternoon and not the last. Her blonde locks free from her pony-tail framed her face like a bright yellow curtain. What did that sad face hide, he had absolutely no idea.

Quickly looking up at him, she gave him a reassuring smile. "Yeah. What is it?"

_Someone so young shouldn't be pressed to do that..._ He shook his head lightly and refocused on his target with a stoic face. "I have reached a decision about the matter at hand."

The blonde girl looked at him intently and fixed her hair into her trademark ponytail; only this time, it was her whole hair, not leaving the usual bang in front of her face. Arashi had to admit that she certainly looked better without it, and it also felt that she was more open, not hiding behind her hair.

"And that is?"

"I accept your proposal. I have nothing to lose...And I'm positive that Naruto will have my head if I run with my tail between my legs..." He chuckled and she had enough nerve to flash a smile at him. It would be so like the old Naruto...

"Good. But we can't do it right now. We'll need to have someone supervising us, or something might go wrong and then we couldn't fix it." She said finishing her tea in one gulp, not exactly healthy but it felt good to calm her nerves in a rush.

It took them two minutes to locate Naruto training outside and explain to him the situation. To say that he was overjoyed that Arashi had decided so soon was an understatement. It was obvious that some part of the younger man had already assumed that he would chicken out of this.

After setting up the whole thing in the living, (That was two futons in the middle of it after removing the table) Naruto received exact instructions of what to do should Arashi enter the spasm state and keep in it for more than five seconds.

"Do you have any idea how to do a mind-guiding jutsu?" Naruto nodded warily. To tell the truth, he had a good idea, he just never needed to practice it, so it was the almost the same as being greenhorn in that world of ninjutsu. "At least you understand the basics?" Ino tried and he nodded assuredly.

_Good. That's all we need. I just hope things won't escalate to a horrible thing._ She thought and breathed deeply, cleansing her lungs of residual air and filling it with fresh, causing a sudden rush of newly created chakra to run through her channels.

"You ready?" Naruto asked to his older doppelganger. He nodded from his horizontal position over the futon. "Good. Ino, you're up. It's showtime."

She smiled at his lame joke and prepared her most used seal. The new rush of chakra flowed all over her until it reached its desired peak. "_Shintenshin no Jutsu!"_ She slumped over and fell over the futon in an almost hunchback position.

* * *

The first thing she felt when her consciousness returned, was a cool air flowing all around her, transporting that odour she remembered from her trek into the underground keep. The smell of humid rocks and moss covered stones filled her nostrils, causing her to fight back the urge to throw up her lunch and breakfast all over.

Opening her eyes, she groaned deep in her throat. Every sense was telling her the same thing she had just confirmed. She was in a cave.

_This guy has absolutely no originality. I'm still looking for a beach-themed mind..._ She whined and hugging her sides in search for some heat source. Looking around the cavern, she surprisingly found that it was a small dome. Small like the Hokage Tower in size, not much higher than that. It confused her, since a man as old as Arashi should have at least a mind four times greater than this. Only shadows were the distinction between when the floor ended and when the wall began.

Walking towards a direction, she found herself patting cold, wet stone. Sighing, she followed the walls slowly, trying to find some kind of door or threshold to pass through. _What is this place? I feel like I'm being squeezed..._

It wasn't much further when she found her destination. A huge black metal gate stood defiantly, barely being discernible from the rock, according to the carvings it had and the light absorbing quality it showed. The temperature dropped several degrees near this gate and Ino had to rub herself to keep her body heat in check. She motioned to try and open these gigantic doors, but stopped flat when she hit an invisible barrier and fell on her back-side. "Ow..."

"_Who dares disturb my slumber?" _A dark, low voice boomed in the cave, its shape greatly enhancing the volume of it. The shadows all over the rocks began to shift and move slowly at first, then rushing to form a shape in front of the gate. A mist-like-being emerged from the shadows before they covered it all over and produced a corporeal body of sorts. Its pose was a guarding one, threatening anyone who was fool enough to approach the door.

A black cloak covered its body and a gleaming arc of sorts came out of the right "arm". This being exuded an aura of malice and lifelessness that had her fighting for her breath. It overtook her, the amount of death his stench was carrying. Looking down, it almost laughed. "_A child? I was expecting someone older...or at least one of your descendants..._" It commented quizzically in an amused voice.

Looking up, Ino fixed her sight on the source of the voice and took a sharp intake of breath. The only thing that she could see inside the cloak was a pair of eyes. A pair of bright red eyes void of any pupil in them. Then something that it said repeated in her mind.

"Wait... Descendants?" She raised a brow in confusion.

"_Yes, child. Descendants. Offspring. Your children. As you want to call it. I find it strange...Wait..." _He seemed to take some interest in her right arm, according to the way its cape moved._ "You're not even married yet... How old are you...? Mh... Eighteen? No. Barely Seventeen... I see now... It is the first run now..."_ Ino found all this chatter to be mind-breaking, since she couldn't understand anything it was saying.

"What do you mean? And who are you anyway?" The figure rose to full height and struck a stoic respectful pose.

"_Can't you notice my identity or should I spell it to you?"_ And now it was mocking her. Meddling with her mind about having children and now degrading her observation skills... A cold breath formed a mist in front of it, showing its impatience.

_So this thing is so black that it sucks in the light, has the worst case of malice aura that I've seen and his lifeless stance can only mean one thing._ "You're a Shinigami." She stated.

The figure boomed in a full-blown laugh, which the blonde found scary. "_Half-correct, child. I am something that is above those who you call Shinigami. In my jurisdiction, "Shinigamis" are straight below my power. I am the action for what they are known. I act freely for the better being of the system, while Shinigami always act under the rules of our line of job. I am _Death!" He finished in a deafening tone, making the teen flinch back several steps.

Holding down her urge to get away from there as fast as she could, she gulped down her fear. All right, so the embodiment of death was talking to her, now what? Exactly what connection does it have with Arashi's lock-down? She proceeded to ask it that same question.

"_I am here as a guardian of sorts. I have to make sure that no one can bypass the security I placed on this human's mind, since it can be potentially dangerous for your kind, should it get into the wrong hands. And as protector of the system, I cannot let that happen."_

"I understand. But why did you lock his mind in the first place?" Ino wondered. This was the core of the problem she was trying to solve. Death's answer could change her view of Arashi forever, or it might remain the same. Somehow, a part of her wanted to deny that Arashi truly was only that. A simple guy, owner of an inn in the centre of Fire Country.

"_The cause was a pact I made with this human a long time ago, according to your feeling of time. To me it was only the blink of an eye. Is that the answer you sought?" _Its voice dripping with mockery and mirth of having this conversation.

"No. I don't understand why it is so important. This man is suffering because he doesn't understand how he came to this point in his life, can't you understand his pain? Why don't you free him from it? Why don't you open that gate?" Ino frowned at Death. She knew it was a pathetic act to disguise her fear with bravery, but stupidity and valour are separated only by a thin line.

Death chuckled. "_Why do you even care? What is this human to you anyway?_" She looked down in shame. Death was right.

"Nothing..." She whispered. "But it doesn't mean that I can leave him suffer like this." She raised her face in a flash. Determination burning brightly within her pupils. "During my travels as a Ninja I've been witness to a lot of grief and pain, if I can help someone to wriggle free from it, then so be it."

Somehow, for some strange reason she couldn't fathom, she knew that it smiled brightly. "_That was exactly what I was waiting for you to say, Yamanaka Ino. You have understood what the pain in others is and what it makes you feel like. That was the key to unlock this gate. Come forth, Heiress of the Yamanaka and open the gates to life. I will not stand in your way any further._" Slowly disintegrating, Death motioned for her to the gate and bowed at her as it disappeared in a whisp, all the darkness in the cave following suit.

Too surprised to do anything, she wasted a full minute to regain her motor skills. From the moment it said her name, she remained frozen to the spot. When her mind began to crawl again, she understood what happened and what was she to do. Striding with a confident smile, she placed a hand on each of the doors and pushed with all her might. At first the gate resisted, but a second later a creaking sound was heard all over and it began to open slowly.

When the gates wouldn't open further, she stared in the distance. Only darkness in her line of sight and a deafening silence. This was not good in her books. She wondered if Death was only a Genjutsu and this was the real trial to free Arashi's mind. And that was when she heard it. It was only a hum but rising in volume exponentially. Rising from a hum to a growl, and lastly escalating to a deafening roar. Then she saw it. It was a huge water wave, but it was different than normal, since this water had a tint of violet, adding a beautiful gleam to it.

When the water was only three feet away, did she remember that she had to move out of the way, but it was already too late. The water carried her all over the distance to the other side. She braced herself for a painful impact, but however it never came.

* * *

"Uh? Where am I?" She noticed that the lights had suddenly become too bright and she blinked several times to shake of the darkness still swimming around her sight. When her eyes adjusted to the blinding shine, something occupied her line of sight completely. A beaming blonde with urchin-like haircut was over her, looking at her half-concerned, half-proud. "Naruto?"

"Ah. So you came back. You told me to shake you if Arashi was shaking...but you never told me what I should do if _you_ were the one with a severe spasm..." He chuckled. "I did the only sensitive think I could think of..."

"You did well." She praised and turned to Arashi. The blond man was still unconscious, but the look of peace eased their worrying minds.

"How long do you think he'll be out?" Naruto asked out of concern.

"I have no idea. He has to absorb around thirty years of his life...It will take a while." Her knowledge of the mind had been tested fully in that day, and it wasn't over yet. Not until Arashi woke up and she was sure that he was all right in his mind was she able to rest that part of her brain.

"Oh well. At least Aya is out buying some stuff for the supposed travel back to Konoha..." Another soft chuckle left his lips. "Wonder how she'll face helping me with tonight's dinner..."

Ino raised her brows high at his comment. "You can cook?" That didn't have the reaction she wanted, as he frowned acting hurt at the comment.

"I have to tell you, Miss Yamanaka, I am the best cook in this Inn. Arashi can't cook for his dear life and Aya...well... Better leave the poisons for battle to her..." Both blondes chuckled lightly, both fully understanding what he meant by that. Ino had the example of his parents of that.

She wondered if he would mind cooking for her back in Konoha.

* * *

Phew. Sorry for the lateness, but I've been having an awfully long week and a half. I barely had enough time to finish this chapter. Don't worry about this story entering Hiatus. I'm inspired in this, and ideas keep popping in my head to put into this. So cheer! 

I hope this chapter gave you some answers. If not, next will perhaps do so... Hehehe... 

Later, 

Soulcry. 


	6. Chapter 6

Nope. Your eyes ain't deceiving ya. I UPDATED! Apocalypsis now! Anyway, before you enjoy this issue, I have a short rambling to make. Anyone read chapter 368 of the manga? YONDY'S OFFICIAL PAST IS FINALLY REVEALED! His connection to Naruto, his true name... No, it's not Arashi, even though it means Storm and Uzumaki means Maelstrom. Geez...So pissed off right now...I actually wrote this chapter. Please, don't ask what it has to do, but don't complain. I updated, didn't I? 

Aj. Enough. Enjoy, ppl!

* * *

"Isn't it hard to believe that Naruto was living only a few days away from Konoha all this time?" Sakura whispered to her blonde female friend. Surprisingly, she nodded back with an equally incredulous face. They had only realized this when he had asked a while ago before starting their travel back how much it would take for them to reach Konoha.

"What I can't finish to understand, is how him, being so known throughout the village wasn't even spotted around here, or even worried about looking out for him. Many said that he was among the best from the Rookie 9 and Gai's team at the point of _that_ Chunin exam." Ino pointed out raising a finger, to which Sakura curled her lips in approval.

"Not many people really care for a C-Rank Missing Nin." Kakashi pointed out in a low voice two steps behind them. His nose tucked deep into his perverted orange book. Both girls groaned at the literature preferences of their team leader, but decided to not comment on it this time, they already complained much in the way from Konoha. "Or even waste the effort of going out of their way to look for them. The pay isn't worth it. Of course, if you just _happen_ to find one during a mission, there's no hurt in taking the bounty if it's served in a silver platter."

"But...Isn't Kage Bunshin a forbidden technique? He should have at least a B-Rank if he was a missing nin for that..." Sakura pointed out and Kakashi smiled behind his mask, not that the girls noticed it.

"Complain about that to Hokage-Sama. That was her doing. She can have a final word about the ranking of missing shinobi."

"Right..." Ino finished their short conversation crossing her arms, while trying to concentrate on what she would say to get out of their failed assignment. It wasn't usual for a Konoha ninja to not meet the expectance of finishing successfully a mission. The only ones who did where considered being out of normal people, with usually S-Rank Missions. Few failed below that point.

Several meters behind, Naruto heard everything, but paid it no mind. He had his concentration fully on a completely different thing. On his arm, his bow-shaft was held firmly, the chakra chord blazing with life in its normal width. A Kage Bunshin was besides him, flexing his fingers. Both striking a pose, Naruto held his free hand out to the Clone and his doppelganger started fingering around his hand, forming one of his most powerful moves.

"Rasengan..." He whispered out of habit, not that he needed to actually say the name of the technique. The Bunshin nodded and Naruto nodded back. Shoving the Rasengan into the chord, both started to melt and meld, the spinning chakra sluggishly acquiring an elongated form, but at the point where it reached an ellipsoidal shape, the whole connection of string and technique disintegrated. Naruto, thinking quickly, absorbed the leftover chakra, as to not lose chakra and thus, not losing precious training time resting to recover his energies.

"Um...Naruto, what exactly are you doing with the Rasengan?" Aya asked raising a brow at his student. He had been like this for the last hour, only falling back a few steps at each try and while he recovered for the next try, he analyzed his mistakes. Frowning, Naruto looked at the shaft and his hands. What exactly was he doing wrong?

Naruto aptly ignored her.

The youngest male blonde clenched his fists in frustration.

"Naruto why do you need a clone for that technique?" Arashi asked calling his attention in a total different manner. Tapping his shoulder.

Ever since he had woken up, Arashi chose to remain a bit more reserved towards everybody, like he was waiting for something to happen. Even at the moment of his arise, he looked around and frowned deeply before punching the floor viciously. Ignoring everyone, he prepared a strong tea and sat down to meditate under the only significant tree on the backyard of the inn.

"Because I can't control the technique with my current chakra cont..." He stopped himself mid-sentence and stared at a smiling Arashi for a few seconds. Both ceased to walk in those moments. When Naruto adopted a stumped face at his own stupidity, the older blond closed his eyes in amusement.

"I can't believe I've been so stupid! Of course! That was with my _past_ chakra control! Thanks, pops!" He said mocking their father-son-like relationship. A brief look of pain passed through Arashi's face, but no one noticed it, being so fast. A plastic smile quickly replaced his features, fooling everyone.

Naruto immediately jumped to adapting the Rasengan with newfound vigour. Not wasting concentration in maintaining his Bunshin up, the Rasengan elongated significantly more, but it just couldn't reach the cylinder-like shape Naruto was trying to achieve. Aya was looking at his progress wondering what his young pupil was up to this time. Every time he pulled something like this, he surprised her to no end. From mastering _that_ arrow to achieving the Thousand-Hit with the spear.

"So, what have you been up to, man?" The Chunin guard asked his partner when both entered their shift guarding the entrance. He leaned back on his chair lazily; he knew nothing would be happening today. Nothing happened on Thursdays, anyway.

"Oh, you know; the usual. Hey, I actually managed to go on a date with the waitress of that bar!" He replied smugly and puffing out his chest in mock-grandness.

"What?" His partner actually fell back completely and with a thud he landed on the floor. "You've got to be kidding me! The green-eyed goddess actually accepted to go out with you? What kind of being possessed her into accepting that?" He finished exclaimed rather loudly, making his partner frown. Even if he knew that he was saying it good-naturedly, it didn't make it any easier to accept his comments.

"It was a special day, you know. It was hot and she was in a break when..." In a flash he was looking towards the forest in front of the entrance with a concentrated look on his face. "Felt that?"

"Yeah." He replied preparing a set of kunai and approaching his hand to the alarm button below the counter, just in case.

The wait was killing, but after three long and extenuating minutes, six figures came out of the forest approaching the entrance in two groups of three. They immediately recognized the leading Jounins, but they had no clue as to who they were with. Perhaps they were some known people of Kakashi-San? Relaxing at the knowledge that who came to Konoha was Ally/Neutral, they fell back upon the renowned Chunin guard pose. That is: either placing their heads over their crossed arms on the counter, or leaning back on their chairs, both incredibly lazily.

When the three Jounins entered the village, only Kakashi saluted with his usual greeting. Raising a hand with his eye in an inverted "u" and saying "Yo."

The two Chunins raised a hand back and cleared them in after a quick confirmation that the people coming with the Jounins were at least Neutral in their threat level. Even so, the suspicious looks the two shot Naruto, surprised the blond out of his skin. Like the two knew him from somewhere else. The blond paid no mind to that and followed his ex-sensei and his team towards a dreaded encounter of his. Hokage Tower.

"Hey, guys, you mind if I go look around town? I hate walking around the streets not knowing where everything is..." Arashi commented when they were few blocks away from the Tower. Kakashi shrugged carelessly, and the rest had similar opinions. Closing his eyes for a second in silent thanks, he disappeared down the streets on the next turn, while the group continued forward.

"So, how about some lunch?" Naruto said suddenly and rubbing his hands. The rest groaned.

"We had lunch an hour ago, Naruto. You can't be hungry already!" Aya barked crossing her arms. Her Chinese style red shirt stretched over her skin, while her dark blue baggy pants kept playing with her legs.

"Well, I am! Come on! I promise it'll be quick..." Naruto whined loudly, and old habit that brought unpleasant memories to the Jounin team. No one actually knew this, but he was begging his own style to delay the proximate encounter with the Godaime as much as possible...

"I want to end this as soon as possible, Naruto." Sakura finished his complaining. "I'll even pay your meal if you stop acting like a kid and go in with us." She said in a serious tone of finality. Naruto sweat-dropped but reluctantly nodded. He was _not_ looking forward for this.

"Hokage-Sama!"

Tsunade's eye twitched for the umpteenth time since she had ascended to the title of Hokage. She still couldn't believe that brat actually convinced her to take the succession of the Sandaime and the deceased Yondaime. Groaning after falling asleep once again, she lifted her face from the head-plant she had used to sleep. A sheet of paper joined for the travel from the desk glued to her face. Swiping it in frustration, she crumpled it and pointed at the newcomer.

"What!"

"Kakashi-San and his team have returned! And they seem to bring some unknown people with them." The Chunin informed after a wary salute in front of the irate blonde.

"Fine! Bring them in!" She barked her order and the Chunin wasted no time to comply, be it out of duty or fear, you'd never know. "Great, now who did they pick up now..." She whispered to herself adopting her serious look, just to impress the newcomers. Visits tended to fall for her act of busy Hokage, but if they were male, a single look down would take that and throw it out of the window in an instant. Along with themselves as well, courtesy of the Godaime's fists.

"Yo!" A salute brought her out of her reverie and she placed her head on his hands with the elbows resting on her desk while she scrutinized the group. At both sides of Kakashi stood a rather awkwardly and suspiciously sheepish looking Ino and Sakura. Why would they fidget like that in her presence? They never did that, unless...

Her frown deepened and she turned her sight towards the older woman of the group. She mentally raised a brow at her choice of so common clothes and the intent of trying to pass as inconspicuous as she could, but the firm stance and the lack of erratic breathes gave away to a close observer the fact that she was a life-long warrior.

It was the last person at the back of the group, and obviously fidgeting even more than the younger women, that called her attention even more than the rest. Where had she seen that spiky blond hair before? Those clothes didn't inform her of anything out of the normal that he was a civilian from the heart of Fire Country, but something stood out. Something clearly obvious. Those whiskers marks.

The Hokage's eyes widened impossibly. _HIM?_

Naruto sighed. He knew he should have expected this when he came back. He was expecting another kind of welcome, but what he could ask for if not this after disappearing for nearly six years. Standing besides Ino, he raised his hand in a way that made Kakashi smile at the similarity of his own salute. "Ohayo, Tsunade-baa-chan..." He said warily for what was to happen next...

He braced himself for being slammed multiple times against the floor or a LEO impact. After a second, he did felt something different, but it wasn't painful. Er...that was if you didn't count the suffocating grip around his chest. She was hugging him tightly, like if she let go, he would vanish again, this time forever.

"Can't...breathe..." He gasped and just then did Tsunade realize the strength she was using to grip his adoptive younger brother. Letting him go with a tear threatening to fall, something registered in her mind.

"What did you call me?!" She bellowed and punched Naruto, who slammed forcefully against a wall. The other four present cringed at the painful scene they just witnessed. "Now, Naruto, you have some _serious_ explanations to make..." She said in a sweet tone. _Too_ sweet tone.

"Er...Right..." He whispered. A minute later, the five newcomers were sitting in front of the Godaime.

"Now, Naruto-_Kun_, care to explain why you left the day after I became Hokage?"

"Er...Maybe some other day. Is it possible?" One look at the older woman in front of him gave him his reply. _Absolutely NO!_ "Right...As I was saying...I originally planned to leave Konoha a week after Ojii-San died." To the questioning glance of most of the people, he explained. "The Sandaime." Various understanding faces continued, except Aya. "It broke me totally, and I decided that if someone like Orochimaru could arise victorious over a Hokage, then I would train in my own way, just to not be a weak Hokage and be able to protect the people of Konoha. However, I never planned on meeting The Idiot and my Sensei here." He pointed at Aya. "It was funny, though." He looked at the ceiling, reminiscing old memories.

"Why do you call him The Idiot? After all, it was for his social and financial skills that we could go on those...assignments." Aya growled at him, clearly disappointed with his pupil's ungratefulness. Little did she know Naruto's true meaning of that last phrase.

"The Idiot?" Tsunade asked raising a brow and Naruto simply waved dismissively at her, it would be a matter for another time. Another look at his adoptive brother told her that it was something that shouldn't be discussed with the current...companions. "You do know that I have to communicate the council about your return, right?" He nodded. "And that you have to be present?" He groaned placing his head between his hands and slumping forward.

"Might as well finish this as soon as possible." He replied in a defeated tone.

"Actually, there are a few suggestions I must tell you before we go in..." If he had already faced Tsunade, the council couldn't be any worse, now could they?

He had to eat his words. They were like a pack of vultures awaiting their next prey. And it just happened to be poor Naruto. Assailing him with any kind of questions the kind of: "Why did you leave? What training did you receive? Which secrets of Konoha did you gave away?" And the most important of all: "Why would you even care to come back after all you did?" This last one had an obvious double meaning.

But before everything began, let's go back to the point in which Naruto, Aya and Tsunade entered the council meeting after a short announcement. The room wasn't an ordinary place for meetings, the designers created a superb work of art. It was a circular room, with labrated columns forming another circle, in the middle of each of the columns, sat one council-man or woman. A single seat was in the middle of the room, right in the middle of the stares. It was this that made the room a masterpiece in intimidation. Concentrating all the glares or stares in one point, the subject was bound to feel nervous. Even Tsunade, confronting this group almost daily felt that little impulse to run screaming out of the room.

"What is it now, Hokage-Sama?" The current leader of the council voiced for all of them. Strangely, it was the recently elected Hyuuga Hiashi. Frowning from his sitting place, he studied the Hokage and her companions. The man seemed familiar, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. However, the other blonde was a complete mystery to him.

The Godaime stepped forward once. "A missing nin has returned and voices his re-instalment." She presented her case with as little quavering as possible and in a firm voice, so to vanish possible annoying questionnaires. Some members of the council raised a brow at this; others just looked with interest about _who _was the one returning.

Naruto took a wary step forward as instructed from Tsunade, dreading their reaction. Already understanding the way the council was placed, he walked up to one step behind the central seat. "I, Uzumaki Naruto, ask for the absolution of my disappearance and inform the re-instalment as Konoha shinobi to the council, accepting to be on trial for the decided amount of time." He never knew bureaucracy was this extenuating or boring. One of the little disadvantages of being Hokage, having to stand them on a daily-basis. To this, several eyes narrowed dangerously on him.

Unknown to everybody in the room, a cloaked figured entered stealthily and remained in the shadows. The lack of attention was obvious, they had another target for their full attention.

"Uzumaki? Didn't you disappear six years ago? What reason do you have to disturb us at these times?" A member asked. The blond Jinchuuriki looked directly at the inquirer, another tip from the Hokage, and replied in a serious tone.

"I didn't disappear. I left on my own accord. And it was five and a half years ago." He corrected sighing mentally, just to keep his cool and not jump at the throat of this guy.

"Why did you leave then? Konoha stopped being an interesting target?" Another asked icily, to which Tsunade gave her coldest glare to.

"I left for personal reasons which _DO NOT_ and _DID NOT _entail the destruction of any section, person or being of this village." A small spark flew from the flame, showing up to which point his temper would permit insulting him so shamelessly.

"Did you give away any secrets of this village to another one?" Hiashi asked suddenly after a few instants of tense silence. Clearly he was still affected by the Kumo (Was it kumo? Can't remember which village was...) Incident almost ten years ago and also decided to defuse the situation.

"No, Hiashi-sama." Naruto sighed gazing in his direction. "I can't find anything beneficial from doing so. I actually never left Fire Country in all this time." He replied politely. He knew the Hyuugas, and while they were a bit of a stuck-up bunch, they could talk directly without remorse. Hiashi smiled at the implied suffix, already understanding his true intentions. "However." He continued. "I unknowingly decreased Konoha's income of capital. Not in a big percentage, but small and barely noticeable. But, still a decrease."

"What is your meaning?" Hiashi inquired in interest. How did this kid do what he claims? It's almost impossible to do that, unless you created a Hidden Village close to Konoha and better.

"What I mean, is that I went on several missions, not official as Konoha's, but from people who could be almost assured Konoha clients, therefore diluting the capital more thoroughly, since it was all spent in that little village I was posted in." Several curt nods followed in understanding, while other pair eyes narrowed further more.

"Do you for an instant stopped to think what you would do if we refused to grant you absolution, as you put it?" The one at the right of Hiashi asked. Naruto stared at him intensely for a few seconds, until the member fidgeted.

"No. I didn't need to, since the decision if I can return or not does not concern you in any way. I just came here to _inform_, if you will, of my return." He replied glacially and exuding a light amount of killer intent, just for the intimidation.

"As I thought, times of peace have to come to an end now that _it_ is back..." The blonde ninja closed his eyes for a second, just to ignore that comment from a member at his right. "I never thought the fox would return on his own accord..." That did it. Just as he was about to jump at the man and strip him of a limb or two to make his point, he was stopped by a voice behind the entrance.

"If you ever address that boy as the Fox, I will personally see to it that you are stripped of everything you hold value." Here the voice dropped to a dark tone. And the figure stepped into the light, walking to the side of Naruto. "Including your life..."

Hiashi demonstrated why he was the council leader standing up in outrage. "Who do you think you are speaking to a council-man like that?! Identify yourself this instant!"

A chuckle and a few steps proceeded. "I, am known as Kazama Arashi. More commonly known throughout the world as..." The person removed the cloak completely, showing his attire and the face of the same man Naruto held as a father figure. "Yondaime Hokage."

* * *

YEAH!! WHAT AN INTRO! Never thought I'd do it like that, didn't ya? And you'll have to wait even more for Arashi's true connection with Naruto. And yes, I'm keeping the name Arashi, since it sounds much better than Minato (It means Harbour or Port, PEOPLE!)... Argh. Yeah, I'm still fuming... 

And the pairing will develop SLOOOOOWLY, VEEEEEEEERY slowly. Will possibly have small tinges in the next chapter. Can't promise an update time, but I'll try to focus in this as much as I can. High School's been a real bitch so far... Anyway, enough about my life premise. 

Later, 

Soulcry. 


	7. Chapter 7

It easily took five minutes for everyone to even begin to reboot their brains after such a shocking apocalypse. During which anyone a mile away could have heard a pin fall in the room. The whole village seemed to be mute at that moment. Surprisingly, or better yet, unsurprisingly, it was Naruto who acted first in an almost reflexive move.

In a flash, Naruto was holding Arashi by his neck, high in the air, a look of outright rage on his face. His own feelings mixed with his tenant actually multiplied his rage by easily a thousand-fold. "**You!**" He raged and his hold tightened ever so slightly. His voice changing immediately to one that still induced fear into most of the surviving Ninja from the Kitsune incident. Even his eyes resembled that of his tenant.

Arashi looked down at him with a blank, almost sorrowful, stare. He knew this would come when he revealed himself. Better get on with it as soon as possible and try to re-start a nice relationship with the younger blond. Key word in that, try.

"**You are the cause my life was a living hell for my first twelve years! You cursed me the instant you sealed Kyuubi inside me! You wretched Hokage!**" By now, most of the public had caught on what was happening (barely) and inched to stop the strangling Jinchuuriki. "**How dare you show your face in front of me!**" Arashi gasped for air and Naruto saw this as a sign of weakness. His hold moved a bit, since he wasn't holding him in the right way to allow him to choke for much longer. If he continued the way he was doing it, the "deceased" Hokage would leave the plane of the living definitely and way before Naruto planned.

"Naruto!" Tsunade shouted to get him out of this state, still unbelieving of his surrogate brother's actions. He ignored her completely. Even Aya remained with a gob-smacked stare, the deeds of his student never resembling his normal attitude around the older male blond. In complete contrast to the usual happy grin, now was a sadistic glare and a vicious snarl.

"If this...makes you feel...better...Naruto...Then do...as you...wish..." Arashi choked out and gave his fate to Naruto in a silver platter. To him, he was already dead. The moment the village had betrayed his "last" wish, he had been killed. What did it matter if he now deserved it and was done by the one who had every right for revenge? Of course, Naruto would face trial for murder of a Hokage, but Arashi had already prepared everything in case that actually happened.

Naruto tensed up and pulled back his free hand with a pose, ready to strike the final blow and end Yondaime Hokage's life, this time, forever. There would be no Death to aid him in his last seconds of life. Hesitating for half a second, the Jinchuuriki stared at the older blond's eyes. They held no arrogance or stuck-up attitude. Simple and pure regret.

Something clicked in Naruto's mind and his eyes returned to normal, however, the outraged look never left. "No." He growled. "Even if I couldn't wish for something else right now, I first want to listen for a reason. If it does not convince me..." He left the threat hanging in the air and flexed his free hand, still ready. Most of the present gasped at the way he addressed the Hokage so boldly. Aya sighed in relief; some of the old Naruto was re-surfacing. Every time the boy fell to the fox's spell, terrible things happened.

Naruto released his hold only sufficient enough to allow Arashi to talk and breathe, barely. He gasped for air several seconds before talking. "What would you have done in my place, Naruto?" The younger blond raised a brow. What did he meant by that? "Could you actually go to a family and say "Please, give me your offspring so it can be a living sacrifice and hold the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside and most probably be hated for the rest of his/her life"? No, that wouldn't go well, don't you think?" Arashi frowned in seriousness and Naruto's glare softened a degree. "I'm sorry if you think I made a rash and incorrect decision, but you were the perfect choice. And let's face it, would _you_ allow anyone else to live through what you lived?" Yondaime already knew the answer. He was just trying to make Naruto see the light, and judging by his face, he succeeded with flying colours. It didn't even barely registered to Naruto the fact that the Yondaime never explained _where_ he found acceptance in Naruto's parents. Whoever they were.

"No... You're right..." He whispered. Letting his hand fall by his side, his hold on Arashi's neck faltered and the older male fell to the floor on his knees. Rubbing his aching neck, he looked up at the sorrowful face of his younger doppelganger. Turning to address at the council, Naruto's face darkened. "If I hear _one_ complaint from any of you, _just one_..." Another hanging threat, but this was the final one, since he stormed out of the room. Aya gave one pointed look at Arashi and left after his student, clearly in need to clear her thoughts as well.

Tsunade approached the fallen Hokage, and in an instant thanks to the Godaime's healing abilities, his neck was as good as new. Arashi frowned at her worried look and she flinched at the amount of disappointment he threw at her. Standing up, not even caring to remove the dust from his clothes, he turned as his younger version to the other people present. Mentally, he was torturing this group to such a degree that he could have been considered on par with the Kyuubi's own malice.

"You should be ashamed of being called human." Arashi began, the hatred Naruto bore towards him had been absorbed and now delivered to the rightful people. "I only had one last wish, and you went against it. No person should ever even _think_ of treating a child as Naruto was. Even demons, as you called him; care for their peers like it was the most important thing to them... You, however, don't even deserve the title of living beings even _resembling_ humans." Sighing deeply, he continued.

Raising his hands to the back of his head, he untied the blue-clothed hitai-ate, letting it fall directly in front of his feet with a clang, his hair expanding at its new granted freedom. "From this day on, I renounce to the title of Yondaime Hokage and Konoha Nin. Never again search me for a matter concerning this village." With that, he turned on his heel and left, his coat flying behind him.

Behind him, a speech-less council sat. Mostly in mental stasis at what transpired in less than ten minutes. First, the return of the Jinchuuriki of the most powerful bijuu, then, a dead Hokage raised from the dead. After that, said Jinchuuriki almost strangled to death the Hokage. And finally, the Hokage gave up his post forever. If that wouldn't fulfil the expectances for effectively killing a boring day, nothing would.

Tsunade kept staring at the exit trying to round up everything. Her mind was similar in state to that of the council's. There was one doubt above all, how could she have missed the entrance of Arashi, three feet behind her, nonetheless! It was almost embarrassing for the Godaime to have missed such an important thing. What if it had been an assassin? She immediately discarded that from her mind. No assassin could venture so far into Konoha and survive facing a Hokage, a Jinchuuriki, said Jinchuuriki's sensei and most of Konoha's council.

However, above all that, her mind tried to wrap up the fact that Arashi was alive! How could that be possible?! Everyone witnessed...wait. Everyone witnessed the Youkai's defeat, but they never found his body...only Naruto crying his lungs out. That was when it clicked. Arashi had never died! Somehow he had left without leaving traces! But, that only opened several more windows of doubt. Where had he been? Why didn't he come back and take responsibility for his actions in the Kitsune incident? And specially, why the hell did she had to take the place as Hokage when her predecessor was still alive and kicking!

Snarling in fury at Arashi for indirectly making her accept this accursed job, she left the council to their devices, not really caring what they would do to the ex-Yondaime, since they had no power over him anymore. Tsunade sighed as she approached the room and her ultimate doom, paperwork. It would be interesting to watch Naruto interact with Arashi; that was for sure.

* * *

Naruto glared at the sky for the umpteenth time since he had left the Hokage tower. Looking to and fro, he met several known faces that barely acknowledged who he was, or even barely _remembered_. It only fuelled the anger and sorrow he was feeling at the moment. Trudging through Konoha streets and kicking the little stones on the road, he directed his destination to the only place he ever felt at peace while he was in the village.

Ironically, it was the Hokage monument, on top of the Yondaime's head.

He had never been able to explain the reasons, but every time he was feeling distressed or wanted a release from the villagers or some idiot, he went to that place and lay down, staring at the passing clouds or the overview of the populace. The most relaxing view he had ever seen from that vantage point was the setting red sun only noticeably over the horizon and several thin clouds adorning the sky. All tinted in silky crimson that would be worthy of the most valuable painting ever done. It was moments such as those that fomented his drive to burn his ninja career to dust and start an artist one. He had a background as Konoha's prankster and proud street artist, so he was sure he wouldn't be _that_ bad. At least until he acquired that precise thing called inspiration.

But right now, he was as proud as they came to be a shinobi of Konoha. Well, that, and furious at Arashi, but that was blatantly obvious.

Glancing around, he noticed that he was already out of the villagers' and roaming ninjas' line of sight. He frowned. There were several things he had to discuss with his tenant, and he always felt that talking to him inside his mind made him look insane, since he constantly changed facial emotions. Focusing on calling forth _only_ the fox's chakra, he concentrated on his usual small form for a clone. He also didn't forget the invisible chakra connection that would allow the fox to draw chakra in small quantities from him, in case he needed it to stay in the plane of the living any longer. Of course, such an intercourse had a limit, so as to not let the fox suck him dry in case he was tempted.

It was also a security measure, just in case the fox went back to his old ways.

In a small cloud of smoke, the most powerful of the Bijuu stood in his normal-fox form. That is, a simple red fox that couldn't be higher than one foot and a half with white tinted paws and end of the tail. The fox yawned as soon as it appeared. That was before he rounded up what had happened that afternoon in a mid-second. Immediately he poised himself to sprint towards Arashi and bite his head off. Ever since day one did that man seem suspicious to him. Like some uncanny resemblance to a forgotten past.

Now that he figured out why it was so, his teeth were aching for a certain Hokage's blood.

"Don't. I already almost choked him to death. We don't need an almost clawed to death Arashi." Naruto warned. The fox huffed in disapproval and rolled his eyes. He knew that if he didn't comply, it was back to the cage with him. Somehow the kid had outsmarted him with his outings.

Following his trek by his side, the fox glared at his jailor. "You don't seem to understand my position, kid. That man locked me up for around seventeen years and a half inside of you! Do you have any idea how boring it can be inside of your mind? And worst of all, having to stand your continuous babbling and high-pitched voice for fifteen years! Oh, wait. I have a better one. No _fun_ for more than sixteen years!" Naruto rolled his eyes at the tone he used for the word "fun". He knew the fox would get emotional as soon as he could over this subject, he always did. "I swear that man has a sadistic way of torturing someone..." He added as an afterthought, which Naruto promptly ignored.

"Why did I felt the urge to strangle him like that?" The blonde suddenly asked and the fox missed a step. "I mean, I was furious with him, but I didn't want to kill him..." That was when he noted Kyuubi's nervous factions and he narrowed his eyes dangerously. "What are you not telling me...?" It always resumed to this. The fox gave his word of wisdom and just happened to be the _exact_ explanation needed. He hated when it happened.

The fox frowned. How dare he speak to him like that? After all he had done for him? Well...For both of them. "I had to do with that, so what? I only enhanced your feelings of betrayal and fury with my own and since you were the only one who could unleash them at the moment, you did. Need anymore explanations or can I go scratch the Yondaime to death now?" His growling tone clearly depicted that he was pissed off with the way things had come out, the way things spiralled out of his control. And worst of all, his lack of strength to torture said Hokage. Ah... The unfairness of it all...

Naruto frowned at his attitude. He hadn't spoken in a furious tone to him, yet. "Fine! Whatever! Leave and be kicked around like a mop ball! See if I care!" He stormed towards his intended destination, leaving the fox to understand what he meant by mop ball and to why he would be kicked. Shrugging, the petit animal marched back into the village as stealthily as it could. It didn't pass long before someone noticed the bright red fur of his and they identified his nature. Needless to say, five seconds later he was running like the wind from an angry mob of villagers, who still resented his attack to the village. Said villagers unknowingly attacked the responsible.

The irony...

* * *

Several blocks away from the growing cloud of smoke that the villagers were creating, Naruto finally reached the top of the Monument and was walking towards the Yondaime's head from the back with nothing else in his mind than to calm down after Arashi's demonstration of his true identity. Growling at it all, he began devising a daily plan that would be put into action as soon as he found a place to crash. Perhaps he could bug Tsunade until she gave him back his apartment?

Already going through what to expect form his next encounter with the Godaime, he failed to take notice that Yondaime's head wasn't empty. In other words, he wasn't alone as he thought. It wasn't until he stumbled upon a brown backpack that he came to the realization of that fact. Well, that and a face-plant directly behind a figure sitting cross-legged.

Figure that remained sitting for little after so much noise.

In the blink of an eye, Naruto had a kunai pressed to the back of his neck. He growled at his own idiocy for letting his thoughts get the better of him, therefore missing that his relaxing place was occupied.

"One move and you're eating from your back." A familiar voice said. Turning around _very_ slowly, so as to not give reasons for that threat to be applied, he understood why it seemed so. He gave his trademark foxy grin.

"Think you can remove your kunai for a fellow fair-haired?" He joked. Ino huffed exasperated. She hadn't counted on anyone bothering her through her almost daily routine of lowering her mind revolutions. And especially not Naruto. She withdrew the blade into her pouch and placed her hands on her hips in an annoyed manner.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" She frowned when he got up and dusted himself off, still with that stupid grin on his face. Oh, how she wished to remove it by punches. Of course, it was glaringly obvious to her that she couldn't land a good strike on him if he was at full alert; she had seen his speed when he fought several times with his sensei. It was still impressive to see him resolve so well with a distance weapon; after all, his initial style had been a very close melee combat. To see such a vast change in only six years ringed several bells on her head. No one could change the way they battled so drastically in such a little time.

"That's my line, you know?" He placed his hands on the back of his head with an aura of carelessness. It made her grit her teeth when they were young how such an attitude got on her nerves so easily. After all, she was the impatient one and he was the carefree one. "I was the one that used to come here in a daily schedule..." He commented changing his object of sight from her cerulean eyes to the village below them. His gaze changed from that plastic happiness to one of authentic sadness, all in the matter of half a second. "Of course, that was before I knew the truth."

Ino frowned in confusion and blinked thrice. _Does he know already?_

"I can't believe I lived under the same roof with him for five years!" He turned around and fixed his sight on her. "_Five years_, Ino!" Again, he switched, but this time, he sat down on Arashi's massive stone head. He hugged his legs to his chest as close as he could and laid his head on his arms. "How can someone not reveal themselves after so much?"

It crushed her that the normally blissful Naruto had changed into a sorrowful one. From being the sun of Konoha straight to its moon. Standing besides him, she placed a wary hand on his shoulder. She knew that it was impossible for her to understand completely what he was feeling at the moment, but at least she could try to relieve some of its weight from his back.

Looking up to her, he only received a friendly and apologetic smile. Somehow, he felt reassured that someone was backing him fully did whatever he did. It didn't matter one bit that he didn't know her so much, in fact, perhaps that was the most important thing. Even though they didn't know each other so well, he knew that he'd give an equal amount of support, should she ever need it in some form.

Letting her hand fall to her side, she decided to take a seat next to him with her arms stretched backwards and back arched a bit forward. To any other, it would have been a suggestive pose of sorts, but the curve surface of the head didn't allow for much other positions. Lolling her head backwards, she stared at the cerulean skies above them. What kind of forced actually convinced her to stay there? Well, she'd have to wait until the end of the day to see if she would strangle or worship that being.

"The goddamn Yondaime..." Naruto muttered calling her attention. "I was living with the friggin' Yondaime..."

_Naruto, how much do you actually know about this?_ She though grimly. "Naruto..." _Should I tell him? It's his right after all..._

"Hm?"

"I-I knew who he was when we left the inn..." She whispered but loud enough for him to hear perfectly. Immediately he adopted a gob-smacked face.

"What! And you didn't tell me?!" He glared.

"Naruto...That's not all there is to it. He being the Yondaime is only part of the truth of his character. In fact, your relationship with him runs much deeper than that of idol-fan. You have to understand that his mind held many secrets. A lot of which should never see the light. Unfortunately, I somehow acquired some of his "key" memories." She changed from her apologetic look to a thinking one with her finger on her chin. "Perhaps it was a result of the tidal wave of information when _he_ unlocked the gate..."

"Ino." He called.

"Hm?"

"You're talking in Esperanto to me."

"Esperanto?" She raised a brow. What the hell was that?

"A lost language." To this, she flushed a faint red in embarrassment.

"Er... I better start at the beginning, shall I?" He nodded profusely in agreement and grinned. This was the way to go! "Right, as you know, I entered Arashi's mind while we were still at the inn." Again a nod. "Good, inside of it, I met this thing in a black cloak that covered all of its body. Yes, _it_. After a monologue of non-sense, I managed to get a name from it. It said that it was the event that happened when we gave our last breath, that which ruled over every being. Death."

"I don't get it. What was so important about it that it was in his mind?" He furrowed his brow in confusion. All this matter was making his head go dizzy.

"According to it, the night Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi, there was a miscalculation and instead of calling a Shinigami, the ritual called _it_, therefore triggering a large amount of events that take up to today. Anyway, cutting a long story short, there was this gate behind it. When it opened, there was a flood of "water" that turned out to be Arashi's locked mind. When I was soaked by it, since I was in my mental form, the "water" soaked me. When I came back to my body, that "water" "dried" into my mind, therefore giving me part of Yondaime's memories."

His eyebrows almost formed a single line with his hairline, according to his stumped face.

"I thought the same thing, but it is the only possible theory that could cover everything." She sighed and shook her head with her eyes closed. She had graciously misunderstood his expression. "Also, it gave me several flashes of who the Yondaime truly was. Most of them were completely useless, and only three of them were what anyone would consider precious. One of them included his wife, the other was at his last stand and the final was minutes before going to said stand... Perhaps what would explain lots of things about why he did what he did that night..." She looked opposite to him and ducked her head. How could she tell him such an important thing? And most importantly, did she ever was so nosy and gossip?

Naruto closed his eyes slowly. Did he dare ask her what it was? What it contained? According to his fellow fair-haired, his relationship with the "deceased" Hokage run deeper than idolization. But exactly how could that be? He had to know.

"Ino. Tell me. What was it about?"

This only caused her to lower her head even more. She mumbled something unintelligible.

"What?"

"It's about you... and his final words directed to a fellow human..." The knot that was her throat suddenly clenched almost painfully. Really. What right did she have to drop this bomb on Naruto? However, her choice of words made him even more interested as to what those words were.

Breaking his cool, he got a tight hold of each of her arms and forced her to look at him with a frown. "I _need_ to know, Ino. This is about _me_! I _deserve_ to know!"

That was it. He had cleared her to actually say it and get on with it.

"Naruto...He's...Well, according to what he said that night...He's..." She gave a dramatic pause to sigh her discomfort out.

"What?" He shook her slightly.

"He's... your father, Naruto..."

* * *

CHAN! I actually did it! I updated! Oh, and I made him Naruto's father. Whatcha think 'bout all this? After this point, the story gets interesting. According to my chapter guide, this first "arc" if you will, was supposed to be only 4 chapters. You can see how much it really took... 

Anyway. Don't hope for a quick update after this. Exams are comin' and I don't think I'll be able to update again for several weeks. Sorry, but as much as I hate it, I have to keep appearances with my family. I don't really study, but you know how they can be...


	8. Chapter 8

Three days had passed since that "eventful" day. It was no wonder to anyone close to Naruto that he kept most of two days in silence, sitting on his bed and staring to nothing in particular. It had fallen on Aya's shoulders to conduct him to his restored apartment and give him the key to it back. She would never admit this to his student, but she was starting to worry about his wellbeing. Especially since he was starting to smell.

At the dawn of the third day, he had been woken up suddenly when he was thrown into the shower to take a forced bath. Spluttering at the lack of air incoming to his lungs, he bellowed at his sensei. "What was that for?!?"

"You started to smell. Come on. We're training today. No excuses." With that, she turned on her heels and in the blink of an eye, she was gone.

**She's right, you know...** His tenant piped in his own two cents. **All you've been doing is pondering upon a past that is impossible to change. Face reality and do it like a man! Or are you a mouse?**

He ignored the last comment, but what he previously said held wisdom. As such, he agreed with him. Removing his now soaked clothes, he threw them in a pile at a corner of the shower and finished removing his body of the grime and smell that had glued to his skin.

Feeling like new, he stepped out of the bathroom with a towel strapped around his waist and an idiot grin plastered on his face. Said smile whipped off his face the instant he saw his sensei dressed in a yellow apron, cooking lunch. Only an apron.

"Oh." She let out turning to look at him with an easy-going smile, almost mockingly. "You ready to eat something?" She again turned and moved her arms to place the heated food on the platter, unconsciously making his eyes travel to her barely covered chest and the movement it had. Of course, responding to his male instincts and rushes, his gaze rolled to more...compromising spots, shall we say...

The instant he realized what was happening, he darted out of the place grabbing a fresh set of clothes in the way, leaving a chuckling Aya behind. Oh, how she loved to tease the boy to no end. It was her favourite past-time with him. Well... second actually. The third being training.

Back with Naruto, he was fitting his feet into a black-dyed sandal. _Why? Just why does she _always_ have to do that every time we are alone?_ He grumbled mentally. Of course, he couldn't actually complain, but it was better than to admit it to her that he enjoyed such an attention. No, it was too embarrassing to even give it the least of though.

**Oh, come on, kit. Why don't you actually get on with it and rip that apron off? The bed isn't that far...** Kyuubi smirked inside his cage. Seeing the red-faced teen was something that _surely_ completed his day, no matter how bad it had been. It was the cherry on the cake for him. And boy, did he love provoking such reactions.

_Shut up._ He snarled. Finally stretching the straps of his footwear, he dared to take a peak to the main room, but he saw nothing but a steaming plate of food and empty air. Sighing in relief, he stepped out twice. A shiver at the back of his neck made him stop and re-think his course of action. Something was off. He knew it, in fact, he could _smell_ it right near him.

Letting out a war cry becoming more of a fan girl than a warrior in her early twenties, Aya let go of the ceiling and landed on Naruto. Toppling over him, he sprawled on the floor with her on top of him. Strange warmth suddenly covered all the front of his body. Opening his eyes, he found the most turn-on scene he had ever seen in his almost-eighteen year old life.

She was shamelessly rubbing against him with a vicious grin.

Of course, him being a decent person (Or a fag, according to the fox's timely comment.), he pushed her gently and rose to his feet. "Would you _please_ stop doing that? We're in the middle of a ninja village! Anyone could come in at any moment!" It easily registered in her mind that he wasn't disapproving her _display_ of "affection".

"Oh, come on. Ai is even worse and you don't complain!" To this he flushed darker than a beet.

"Well...that's because she's... well, you know why!" He stammered taking a step back. Blaming his partner of all things! That was a low blow and she knew it, but it was too much fun not to use it as a punch-line. Trying to divert the focus of the situation, he placed a hand on the back of his head and grinned. "So...What's for lunch?"

"You're learning swiftly, my young apprentice..." She walked past him and patted his shoulder on the way. Three steps forward, she cancelled the henge, covering her body in a long shirt that barely reached past her backside. One of the hand-counted techniques she had learned from the blond near her. She had only grasped the truly basic techniques, and like her student, it wasn't possible for her to do a proper Bunshin. In fact, Naruto had to teach her his favourite clone Jutsu for her to be able to do a decent one. The other thing that she failed to achieve was his fanaticism for said Jutsu.

She had accepted the advantage of such a technique with a spear-bow user, but it cut her energy way too much for it to be successfully effective. Only Naruto could recklessly use Kage Bunshin and combine them almost seamlessly with his bow. Making an initial wave with his spear and then complimenting the attack with a distance attack to keep the enemy on their toes, quickly tiring whoever he faced.

"Mind for some fried rice with meat?" She grinned back at him from over her shoulder.

He smiled contently. It was good to be home again.

"Jiraiya, what's your opinion on Naruto's sensei?" Tsunade frowned from behind the crystal ball. For the last three days, she had taken a careful watch over the blonde teaching his "brother". So far, the woman had shown nothing but an intense worry for the sulking boy. For continuous hours she had been sitting cross-legged with her eyes closed and facing the boy that had been sitting on the couch. Even if her sight hadn't been on her apprentice, Tsunade knew that all her other senses were focusing on the younger fair-haired.

She wondered if those two had something going on together that they didn't want anyone to find out.

Especially after the show they had pulled in the last hour.

"Why, I support her 100 percent!" Jiraiya lecherously beamed and struck the nice-guy pose, Jiraiya version.

"You only say that because she had fewer clothes on than the girls you stalk near the waterfalls..." Tsunade stated with half-lidded eyes and a sigh. It was beyond her compression _why_ she allowed her formed team-mate to maintain such an attitude. And worst of all, how she could stand him when he got into "lecher-mode", as she had wisely named it.

"Guilty of charges..." He admitted raising his hands over his head and grinned almost embarrassedly. "But what it matters here isn't my opinion, it's yours."

"True." She nodded. "She has proven to me that she reunites the qualities to be entrusted with Naruto. However, she must prove that she isn't a wolf in a sheep's disguise planning the devastation of Konoha."

Jiraiya had wisely rejected this job exactly because of the true meaning behind that phrase. The Hokage had to be wary of every newcomer that set a foot in Konoha so as to keep the peace inside the walls. It was too stressing for him to do it.

And also because it severely disrupted his investigation time.

"Are you ready, Naruto?" He nodded. It was time to get back on track with their training. He had been procrastinating too much for the past days, that with the travel and the news. However, he had no clue as to what was next in her training schedule. He truly hoped that it wasn't _that _week. As much as his chakra reserves improved, it was most of the time too embarrassing to endure.

"Call her."

Only one thought ran through his mind after that phrase. One word with the power to describe his full opinion of the following week. That word that was considered a forbidden word to the youngsters. That same word that at the same time was considered one of the wisest and dirtiest ever created.

_Fuck._

Bracing himself to what was to come he warily raised a hand to the skies and looked opposite and down with a scrunched face, almost fearing the universal reaction to his action.

"_A...Ai!_" He called. A swirl of sparkling light flashed over his raised hand for a second before vanishing in the wind, proof that the technique had been executed successfully, much to Naruto's regret. He _wasn't_ looking forward to spending a whole week with this girl continuously by his side. At the beginning of their first meeting, he assumed it was a temporal thing, but as the days went by, the awful truth came out. She was like that _normally_.

He raised a brow after ten seconds of silence and quiet. This was not normal. Warily, he opened his eyes and straightened up while looking around.

He didn't make it to look back for more than a nanosecond.

"Naruto-kun!" A cheerful voice exclaimed before said girl snaked her arms around his neck, continuing her leap of faith. The sudden movement of his gravity centre made his equilibrium go to hell, therefore once again, landing on the ground with a girl on top of him. He mentally slapped his mind at his own idiocy. He _had_ taught this girl some ninja moves to balance out her head-on fighting style.

_Like she needed that..._ He mused regarding his past spars with her.

He looked upon her again, finding her appearance somewhat a call to his past. She looked impossibly alike to her Oiroke form, except without the whiskers marks, her hair free of ponytails and _slightly_ more pronounced "assets". Of course, her amber full plate mail covered almost all of her skin, leaving a lot to imagination for the ones who didn't have the pleasure (And regretfully to Naruto because of the special scenario it produced.) of seeing her dressed in everyday clothes. An undersized red top, a pair of knee-length black gym-shorts and simple red sandals.

He sometimes wondered if the smoke of his Oiroke no Jutsu covered more than that.

She took her name to heart as she suddenly began covering his face with kisses. All, except his mouth, for some weird reason he didn't want to know. Of course, before he could mouth his curiosity, she covered it with a smouldering lip-lock. Her body heat began to rise in spikes, thing he immediately noticed and panicked. This was no good. He gave out some muffled shouts, which she misunderstood that he was choking and let him go.

To the only spectator that had her arms closed, she unknowingly fulfilled Naruto's wish and slapped her forehead while shaking her head. He always got away in the interesting part. Her apprentice had several times called her a sadist to make him go through all that every time he had to expand his energy reserves, and of course, her reply was that no matter what it was, the following week would be energy expanding training as she had named them. Vicious? No, Strict.

Aya had _almost_ stepped in when she had first showed him how to call upon his partner and he had successfully summoned her to this plane. Things had escalated from a simple stare of hers to an almost degrading clothes removal. The only thing that made her stop was his unconscious but almost black-red face. It was times like that when she was happy to forget about her self-imposed exile and train the younger blonde.

"Naruto-kun? Are you okay?" Ai called worriedly looming over him. He coughed twice silently and nodded slowly. Letting out a squeal, she latched upon his waist gleefully.

"Okay, show's over." Aya clapped disapprovingly with a frown. Enough teasing the boy, it was time to get on with their training schedule. "Naruto, you're spear-training this week. You know the drill." She ordered with a firm voice, to which he nodded swiftly. It was this voice that made him remember when he had met her six years back in that run-down inn during his travels in Fire Country.

_Ninpo: Flashback no Jutsu!_

_Naruto trudged through the heavy rain, covered in a tattered brown cloak that he had acquired when he did a favour to __a helpless homeless folk. His soaked hair, now free of the hitai-ate that was tied directly on his arm and beneath his shirt, continuously blocked his sight, no matter how many times he pulled it back. His leaping on the branches of the forest called to a stop when he noticed the inn directly ahead._

Great. I got here before planned._ He said to himself mentally._

_Landing in front of the door, he spared a quick glance at the building. Made of concrete, it seriously needed a paint-job. And perhaps a few batches of the base material here and there. The door was no better; it looked like it would fall off its hinges at any moment._

_Placing a wary hand, he pushed the door and it firmly stood for a millisecond before turning like a normal one would, except that this one gave out a low screech.__ Stepping inside he peered around the small room with his ninja-enhanced senses. It was a simple inn, with only two already occupied tables each with one person, a bar-like counter attended by the innkeeper himself and two doors on the wall adjacent to the counter, which the blond assumed directed to the rooms._

_There were only four people there, counting the innkeeper and himself. And so, he was pushed to share. Asking the innkeeper for something to drink, he scrutinized his choices of table. There was the usual drunk old man, trying to drown his problems in cheep sake, his reek of alcohol reaching Naruto's nostrils even 10 feet away from him._

_That left him the blonde woman with the grey cloak.__ Her impassive look towards her amber-coloured drink traversed the glass and kept on the slowly spinning cube of ice._

_He wondered what was so interesting about watching ice out of all things, but decided to not give it any further thought. In any case, he approached the sitting blonde with his inquiry. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" He asked as politely as he could with his trademark grin._

_As sluggishly as __possible, she lifted her azure gaze from her focus to stare into a barely lighter-toned pair of cerulean orbs. Debating for half a second between if she should let him or not. She shrugged in apathy. It didn't matter. This kid wouldn't matter a thing to her anyway, no one did after all. Not after what happened to her only two years ago._

_After all, this kid was only here to sit and stay quiet, right?_

_Kai!_

Chuckling to herself, she too remembered quite well how the two had met. After a stretched silence, the younger sun-kissed could no longer stand the lack of sound and started assailing her with questions of all nature. Of course, she valiantly ignored the ranting brat for several...seconds. That was when she could no longer hold it in and grabbed him by the neck before slamming him mercilessly against the floor. Repeatedly.

Of course, that worked like a charm and he had shut up.

For five seconds.

Then he was all for knowing how she had learned that move and to fight like that. And of course, bug her to no end to teach him. She actually wondered if this kid was up to such a task. She was a harsh teacher; that she was aware of (according to what everyone said). It was lost to her _when_ they had gotten to the point of her giving him the task to impress her during a fight. If he was able, she would teach him.

Needless to say, he passed with flying colours. And she still blushed while rubbing her chest at the embarrassing scene her apprentice had made her undergo. Ripping her shirt completely indeed shook her very foundations of what this kid was able to do, and also was the cause of his incredible blood-loss.

And as simple as that, the two fair-haired joined "forces" and began trekking all around the world. Meeting very few interesting people while he underwent a non-stop training under her supervision. Specially bow related. He hadn't a grasp of how to handle a spear until he could summon Ai. There was a simple explanation as to why his sensei would do that.

While his training had been mostly how to handle a bow and precision improvements, hers had been absolutely spear-related. Aya had never explained how she knew Ai would train him solely in spears, but he assumed that it was one of those "Do not ask under penalty of castration" questions. And so, he had kept shut about that subject. He couldn't complain, after all. Receiving grand-master level of training on how to skilfully struggle for his life in a fight with either a bow or spear was something no one would be saying anything against.

He was no different.

There was the strange conversation he had when he had first made contact with Ai; that was after getting a mental image of how she looked like, so he could summon her almost at will. His sensei hadn't explained either from _where_ he was summoning her, but Ai had never been against his callings, whatever the time was, so he suspected that she lived in a place she didn't appreciate too much. It was all covered in that to and fro of words they shared.

_Ninpo! Flashback no Jutsu!_

_Still in a haze and a little dizzy, he could still feel the nagging sensation that there had been a removal and immediate return of something in his mind. It was hard to explain in words, like cutting a piece of cheese and taking it back and making the cheese have no actual signs of being cut in the first place. After his successful finding of his partner's image, he could no longer stay sitting and fell on his back with his legs crossed and a faraway look in his eyes._

"_Well, brat, you amaze me once again. You were able to call upon her in only a week and a half. Only my teacher beat you to that. Four days." Aya remarked smugly and proudly while kneeling besides him with both forearms on her upper knee. A content smile played on her lips._

"_I don't know your sensei, so I really can't care. Thing is, I beat _you_." She seriously considered neutering him right there with a spoon, but found it counter-producing to her promise and oath as a warrior from her homeland._

"_You've got much to learn in order to best _me_, brat. I can still wipe the floor with your ass, no sweat. But instead of bickering about who's best, I think you'd better analyse your handiwork with your own set of eyes." She grabbed him from the front of his shirt and pulled until he was sitting normally. His range of sight catching the third person standing a couple of meters away, looking at him with an amused grin and half-lidded eyes._

_If he hadn't seen her vaguely through that brief metal connection, he would be disbelieving that her appearance was so alike to his Oiroke form. Except that there were neither whisker marks nor ponytails, giving her a more mature aura. However, that wasn't what drew his attention. It was the obsidian coloured full-plate armour and dark-grey spear tapping lightly her shoulder._

Didn't Aya say something that the summoned resembled the one who called? _He mused mentally. Her grip on her weapon tightened ever so slightly for a second before her hand flexed in a cycle that kept repeating for a minute. Instants that they used to gaze upon each other, so as to record with fire in their minds their looks._

"_So, you finally brought me here." She commented in that voice characteristically belonging to his Oiroke form.__ Suddenly, her content demeanour changed in a 180 degree swap. "I was waiting for forever, Naruto!" Withdrawing the urge to bop him, she gracefully stepped closer to him. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was being cornered and had no chance of escaping._

_His fear proved true two seconds later when she leaped onto him and hugged him mercilessly.__ The spear clattering against the ground were she had been standing._

_And for the first time, he wondered if this was how Sasuke felt with his fan girls._

_He envied him. Big time._

_Naruto at least had the dignity to blush a light shade of red while stuttering non-sense. This was the first a girl hugged him and while it felt like Heaven, his conscious considered it awfully awkward. That reminded him of that girl he helped once; he had been _this_ close to receive a hug, but her mother called her over and he was called by his sensei to continue their trip._

_Letting him go, __she sat cross-legged in front of him smiling happily and her spear resting on her lap._

"_Um..." He began when the silence stretched on and on.__ "So...who are you?"_

_She eye-smiled very Kakashi-like. "My peers call me Ai. Not that many care to call me that, though..." She added the last as a dark afterthought and in a very low voice.__ Like a resented memory. Or perhaps a hated present? He could only wonder._

"_Aya-sensei said that you'd be my spear teacher..." He let it hang and her visage reverted before nodding vigorously. "No offense, but how good are you?"_

"_I have trained with this spear since I could walk. Which is around the same time you were able to." His brows almost fused with his hair-line. "Does that answer your question?"_

"_Er...yes. And... Why do you look so much like my Oiroke form?"_

"_Q&A time, uh? Suppose I had it coming." She commented chuckling to herself. "Let's start from the top. What do you know about my kind?"_

_He scratched the back of his head with an embarrased blush on his demeanor. "Well, not much. Aya-sensei said you'd explain everything there was to know."_

_Ai gave a quick glare to the other female before planting that easy-going beam on her face. "Kay. First things first. My kind are based on this plane of existance. We are born at the same time our counter-part is born here. In other words, you and I are the _exact_ same age, just as your sensei and her counter-part. You catch so far?"_

_He nodded transfixedly._

"_Good. Now, what transpires to someone here, to the counter-part happens exactly or _infinitely_ close to what it was. That is the main link that a caller and a summoned share. And most of the time this is a pillar to begin whatever relationship they might want to hold. But that was an extra. For the appearance, our kind is designated of only what you call "female" for reasons mostly unknown to us."_

"_I can cover that." Aya piped in. Now both teen blondes gave her complete attention for different reasons. Naruto for getting all the pieces of the puzzle and Ai because she could discover an unknown factor from her life. "Bare in mind that I received this info from my sensei and she gave me explicit orders to relay this onto my only student and her/his summon. Of course, I must ask of you to never, under _any_ circumstances to reveal this to anyone. Be it from this plane, or the _other_." Her severe and stoic tone left no other reply than a:_

"_We understand." Both said in exact unison. Sharing a quick glance they diverted their attention back to the speaker. It had felt strange when they had converged and spoke in the same instant._

"_Good. Now, according to history, or at least the official history of the Summoned, their origin is unknown to everyone except hand-counted few. Those were the legendary ones with skills that would make your skin crawl just by hearing the name of them. From one of them, I learned that early in the past of the Summoned, there existed gender distinction, but when the leader of the time made a pact with __two powerful entities, that difference went out of the window. _

_The leader __then inquired for power for her race and the entities granted it with only two drawbacks that would finish the era of the original Summoned. One was the complete wipe of the male section of the Summoned and the other was that they would lose their personality completely until the end of time, degrading them to only helpers or supporters in whatever the Caller wanted to do. So, in order to acquire one, Summons "copy", if you would, part of the Caller's mindscape to create their own attitude and way of thinking. Most of the time it's emotions the Caller mostly never uses. That's why you two are so different in attitudes. She is loving while you are wary of facing an emotional relationship, and so on." She finished inhaling a deep breath and letting it go slowly. "Questions?"_

_Both hands shot up immediately. Aya impassively pointed at Ai. "Why only leave the females?"_

"_I don't truly know. I have my especulations, but they are so vague it's point-less to share them with you. Speaking of speculations...I suppose there aren't many of your kind back on your plane, right?" Ai nodded confusedly. "I thought so. So it wasn't true that every human from here gets a counter-part. Only those with the _potential_ to call one are gifted with such a companion." Aya half-mused half-thought out loud. "Naruto?"_

"_What do you mean I'm wary to start an emotional relationship?" His sensei's only response was a pointed look. "Oh." He admitted sheepishly, remembering every instance in which he could have started something but denied it right away. "And...um...wouldn't Ai be affected by...you know..._him_?"_

_Before Aya could respond, his Summon gave him a scathing stare. "I know who you're talking of, so don't even think of speaking in codes again. I've been through a lot because of that...fox." It was glaringly obvious that her choice of words had subdued impressively._

"_Naruto, cut that stupid shocked face. Remember what I told you? They live something alike to what you did, so she'd obviously know about it. Now, to answer your doubt. I think _that's_ what makes her love blossom to astounding levels, that is, your devotion for you. I don't think she'd be as forward with others as she's with you, though..."_

_Ai at least had the dignity to blush beet-red.__ Something clicked in Aya's mind and chuckled before it converted in full-blown laughter. Both spectators looking at her with an incredulous blink._

_After half a minute, she calmed down enough to talk. "It's that...I remember my explanations. She's actually _helping_ you in something you unconsciously want!"_

"_Uh?!" Both shouted at her._

"_Yup. You've been wanting acceptance, but most of all, you've looking for love and she's very willing to give you all you need!" She finished with a grin. Naruto's jaw almost hit the ground. How could his sensei read him like a book in only two years of contact? And worst of all...what did she mean by "all you need"?_

_Turning away to look at his Summon, he passed out with a gigantic nose-bleed. Somehow she removed her armour completely, leaving her in what could only be something that barely covered her body. How she did that without making a sound, it never even registered in his mind. There were other preocupations first._

_Kai!_

Hatake Kakashi considered himself as a worthy Shinobi. He had attained Jounin rank at fifteen and moved up to ANBU shortly after that. As the creator of arguably Konoha's second deadliest assassination jutsu, the Rasengan being the first, his loyalty to Konoha had only been chipped off recently under the light of events.

Only three hours ago, at seven-twentyone in the morning, he had been told his sensei's position and his reasons to do so. His actions were perfectly justified in his apprentice's eyes and had he been in the ex-Hokage's shoes, he'd have done the same. In fact, he backed his assumed father figure so much, that he actually got up during the meeting with the Godaime to give the council a piece of his mind.

After said reunion had been adjourned, he was ordered to call Naruto for a return-to-action assignment. According to the little intel he was given, it was a juicy B-rank. The details, however, were a mystery to him and he had not asked for them. It was irrelevant to him whatever the mission entailed was for Naruto and his team to know.

And not, at 10:22 in the morning, he was knocking on Naruto's door feeling like this scene had been foretold in some kind of song. Actually, it was more like slamming his fist with three-fourths of his strenght, due to the lack of response. He had tried the window, but it was sealed shut with wood. That raised a brow but supposed that he had been to lazy to remove them after the Hokage had closed his house when he had left.

Ten seconds later, a droggy Naruto opened the door and peaked outside. Or rather, only his face and a hand. Yawning, he blinked several times just before he recognized who had disturbed his much needed sleep.

"Yo, Kakashi." And he had the gall to use his own salute against him? This boy truly was his father's son.

"Naruto." He nodded curtly. "The Hokage calls you ASAP. It's about a mission to cel-" He was interrupted by the most seductive female voice he had heard in his thirty-three year old existance. And it was coming from the inside of the apartment.

"Naruto-kun..." Why was it so familiar? And worst of all, it didn't stop there. Another female voice called from behind the blond.

"Hurry up and get back to bed with us... We're freezing without your... _warmth_." The last word was almost moaned and it was the last straw. Curiosity slashed in his mind to be let out.

Naruto sheepishly grinned and scratched his cheek. "Women. You know how they are. Well, duty calls."

And with that, he slammed the door shut in front of his ex-sensei's face. Before locking it tight.

Just then, something clicked in the silver-haired man. _Wait. Did Naruto just... with two..._

But there was something else that also came up to his attention. _Wasn't that..._AYA?

His last musing before he left to read his choosing of literature was:

_Maybe he can give me a few pointers?_

* * *

Well. This last scene is a small Kakashi bashing. It's not that I don't like him, I think he's a vital point in the canon storyline, but this just popped in my head and I wanted to know how Kakashi would act if he was faced with this.

And yes. This makes Naruto far more devious and cunning. I think Aya and Ai are a bit submissive around him (I created the characters, however I can't control their actions or emotions. I just made a background for them and their tendencies of actions. That's why I speak like I'm only a spectator.), but don't be fooled. In around five to six chapters, you'll see their true potential.

Lastly, can you forgive me for my lateness? Don't expect me to update sooner than the 10th of December. I have two exams up to that day, so I can't put my laziness down to write. I (VERY RELUCTANTLY) have to study... Sigh.

Later,  
Soulcry.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto chuckled behind his covering hand for the fifth time he had been in the Hokage's office with Kakashi as a spectator near the door. His gaze was fixed on the younger blond, and his intent, obvious. He was waiting for the right moment to assail his ex-student with never-ending questions about how he had managed to score those two girls. Especially Aya.

However, Naruto had his own reasons to laugh at him. He'd have to wait to reveal that detail, though. The Hokage chose that moment to return from her swift meeting in the council's room.

"Hi, Naruto. I trust your...abode, was well kept?" She smiled at him a second before she sat in her usual intimidating pose. Of course, things had to be considered according that stance. It was intimidating, yes, but to someone who barely knew the Godaime. To others, it was just another sitting position.

"Yeah. But I had to leave the planks on the windows due to...prying eyes, shall we say..." He grinned maniacally to the side opposite of Kakashi's direction. This caused the rise of a Hokage's brow, but she let it slide, for now.

"I suppose Kakashi mentioned why I called you here, right?"

He nodded shortly, assuming business-mode as he so often did while facing his former mission supplier, Nijikioku's leader. "Yes. Something about a return-to-action mission."

"Exactly." Fumbling the papers on her desk, she produced a rolled up scroll with the markings of a prominent "B" on it. "I suppose you understand what this means, right?" Actually, he didn't. Last time he checked, he was still a genin; that rank never gets more than a C rank, and that's when you have a couple of months under your belt with D ranks.

As much as he remembered from Iruka's lecture the day he received his first C-turned A mission, only Chunnin and Jounin can get B. High grade Chunnin, or Fresh Jounin. Now... According to his nuke-nin status, he was a C... That meant Chunin or above with lesser skills.

His eyes widened with the surprise. "You're making me Chunin?"

The Godaime smirked and shook her head. "You know we can't do that." His face fell considerably. He should have known better than to get his hopes up. After all, he had just come back from an almost six year absence as a nukenin. Only the Hokage knew about his cover-up mission.

"I'm turning you Jounin, though."

"WHAT!" He bellowed before jumping around the room in joy. Jounin! That far exceeded his expectances! Screw C Rank for Chunin! He could be getting Bs and possibly As! How's that for an improvement! Turning around, he faced his ex-sensei, who looked at him with his casual happy-go-lucky upside-down U eye. "Now I'm the same rank as you Kakashi!" He stated before smirking evilly. His face contorted with darkness that Tsunade saw nothing of it. "Except with matters regarding... manhood."

Kakashi sulked at this. He actually sulked at his barely heard comment. _Yeah, come on, Naruto. Rub salt in my wounds._

The Godaime stared during the whole brief exchange and stared at the fellow fair-haired before she had enough and threw him the Jounin vest with all her might at his face. Needless to say, that stopped him in his tracks immediately. "Now that I regained your attention, Naruto, I'll inform you of who's going to be in your team. The leader will be-" But that's as far as she got before being interrupted by said fair-haired.

"No one. I don't need a team." He frowned and crossed his arms tightly. His newly-acquired Jounin vest making it difficult until he got used to it.

Tsunade raised a brow and even Kakashi imitated her actions. What did he mean by that?

"You don't understand, brat. I _have_ to put you in a team. I don't care how strong you've gotten. Going without backup is suicide."

"Who said I'd be going alone?" He smirked back.

"Oh?"

"I'm taking my own team with me." Kakashi frowned. He had a vague suspicion of who they might be and he didn't like it one bit. Especially for the emotional implications it could have in Naruto's performance during the assignment. "Aya and Ai." Yup. He was right.

"I can't let you go then. Those two aren't official Konoha ninja. And I don't care how able they are." She finished when he opened his mouth to protest. "It's not like I care if you take them or not, but this comes from above."

_Figures. They must send some puppets along with me. Just in case I decide to run amok._ He thought sourly. It would be obvious of the council to do so. "Then I ask that my team is reduced to a two-man cell. I don't have a need for a three-man." To make emphasis on his point, he poised the Kage Bunshin seal.

Getting the hint, Tsunade sighed. This boy would be the death of her. "All right, then, Naruto. This will be your only requirement?" The way she said left it pretty clear that it would be the only thing he was getting out of this, and _extremely_ reluctantly. As he shook his head, she continued. "Good. I have some free Jounin to go with you. First place, would be your ex-sensei here..."

"Nah. I pass on this one. I've already seen him fight. I know he can handle it by himself and another one."

Kakashi's refusal struck a nerve. He never said no to a mission. Whatever it entailed. What was with the change of heart? "Ne, Obaa-chan. You have a free scout unit? I can use my Kage Bunshin, but I don't want to be seen before I strike. Aya's rules of Ninja behaviour." He explained his request with the last sentence.

Once again fumbling through a thin stack of papers, the Hokage produced one in special. "Yes. Casually, I have my best unit free. I think you are familiar with a Yamanaka Ino?"

"Eh? Since when is she a scout? Wasn't she support?" He enquired confusedly. Much had changed since he had left, that was for sure. He blinked several times, trying to remember a conversation inside the inn in which she might have revealed that fact. None came to his mind.

"Something about an experiment with her family Jutsu. She didn't clarify too much. Thing is, with that variation, she can scan a building being at most 900 feet from it. Or at least that was what the report said."

Naruto was surprised with this. Not even Kiba or Shino could do as well without having to go closer. Hinata had to be next to the building in order to explore around with her enhanced sight, so she needed backup in order to function perfectly. "Hm. I think I'll get the details from her. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. I'll be informing her later in the evening. Here are the details for the mission." She handed him the scroll and got up. "I've got to return to the hospital, I leave it in your hands to return in one piece, Naruto."

"Um...Obaa-chan, if I tell Ino about the details now, when would we be leaving?"

She frowned. He was this desperate to get away already? "Tonight. I assume you'll be leaving at that time. Good luck, and don't you screw this up, Naruto." She smiled a sisterly grin at him before leaving in the blink of an eye, proof that she was the Hokage.

"Maa. Now, to find that flower shop..." Before he got to the door, however, he was stopped by Kakashi's hand on his shoulder.

"Can I have a word with you, Naruto?"

* * *

_Just how naïve can a grown person be? You present them a suggestive scenario, and they automatically think it is the worst possible one!_ He snorted rather loudly, producing several stares in his direction. He had just finished his conversation with Kakashi and resumed his search of the Yamanaka flower shop.

_Geez. I just played a prank on him with their help and he thinks I scored them? Kakashi's so innocent. I wouldn't have opened the door at all if that was the case..._ He sadly shook his head with his hand covering his face. And that was one of Konoha's finest? So much for "Look underneath the underneath".

_I mean, did he actually think I want to have something so... close with them? He's got a depraved mind. Too much of that crap Jiraiya writes, for sure._ While looking around, he wordlessly produced a Kage Bunshin and gave him the scroll to read. He didn't want to read it since he was in a lazy mood that morning.

Five minutes later, he found his destination. Staring at it from the street with his casual stance he checked the outside overall appearance of the shop. It was a rather big place with a prominent billboard on the roof promoting the name of the place. Also a wide window let outsiders in to what was happening inside. Well, as much as the sea of flowers would let. Roses, sunflowers, lilies, you name them. All in a wide variety of colours that left him speechless at the sheer beauty some of those specimens had.

His clone tapped his shoulder and handed him the scroll back before dispelling himself with a punch to the arm. Good thing they were self-conscious. Sighing at the mission objectives, he trudged in the shop, looking for his teammate-to-be.

"Come back soon!" He heard as soon as he crossed the threshold of the building and a second later a woman with a bouquet passed by him. But not before she gave him an incredulous look. It seemed she wasn't used to seeing guys in a flower shop.

Ignoring her, he continued to the counter. During his brief encounter with the woman, Ino had disappeared. Shrugging, he started examining a nearby deep crimson flower. It was captivating the way the petal circled to form a perfect cocoon around the centre of it.

"So." A voice broke the silence and he jumped half a foot in the air. "I never thought you'd be a flower guy, Naruto." She giggled at his antics before she noticed the change in the blond's appearance. Most importantly, his new vest. "Jounin? When did they promote you?"

"A while ago. Before they gave me a juicy B Rank mission." He replied with a grin. He loved to boast whenever he could, old habits die hard. "You up for it?"

She raised a brow. What did he mean by that? "Hokage-sama's orders?"

He nodded. "Kinda. I convinced her to let me go with a two-man cell."

_You convinced the Hokage to let you go against the rules? Are you that persuasive, Naruto? _"A two-man? And I'm your teammate?"

Again a nod. "Seems that you are Konoha's number one scout unit. Care to explain?" He knew he was being a bit intrusive since it could be a touchy topic, but hey, he was interested and curious. Almost six years ago, she was Konoha's top mind-prober, behind her father, of course. Now, she was a recon? What kind of variation could she create to let her change her orientation so much?

"What can I say? I was training with the Shintenshin and made a breakthrough by chance. Nothing's been the same ever since." She smiled cheekily, knowing he wanted a more developed answer. She would give him that but when he proved to deserve it after gaining her complete trust. Whenever that may be.

His brow crisped in annoyance. Fine. Two can play that game. "Meet me at the north gate at eight o'clock." He said before turning on his heels and marching towards the exit.

"W-wait!" He paused for a second. "What's the mission?"

He grinned, invisibly to her. "Something about a retrieval." Without further ado, he vanished from the shop, to appear chuckling three blocks away.

* * *

After preparing a small backpack for a week of absence, he reviewed the location of the mission. Surrounded by a big forest some hills not far away and a town a mile away. The name of the town froze him in place for a second before groaning at the irony of it all. Nijikioku, the town where he had spent the last four years.

Now he had two choices. Either ask the leader for a temporal abode or ask his father for the key to the inn. He balanced both options. While the leader would be overjoyed with the chance to give some aid to his number one trouble solver, he knew he was imposing himself and that was something he would not allow himself. It was against his nature to impose on others like a free-loader. Even if he had helped the village one too many times.

Then was the inn. He groaned at the prospect of facing Arashi for that particular querie. Forgiveness was still not in his vocabulary when it came to his father. Even though the knowledge that his memory was retained against his wishes had lessened the blow considerably. It was still hard to accept that the Yondaime, the one who made him Konoha's pariah, was his biological father. He had always felt a sort of parental attraction to him, but simply regarded it as being his most approachable father-figure. Fate, it seemed, had a sadistic way of acting.

He sighed. It would have to occur sooner or later. Better be sooner and try to patch up a relationship with his idolised father. So many times he had tried to follow the Yondaime's steps when he was much younger. He laughed wholeheartedly. Even without his presence, his father had actually guided him through the path of good.

It would still take a while to call him "dad". "Father" or alike would have to suffice for now.

Trudging on Konoha's streets with his hands in his pockets, he kicked an offensive (And defenceless) looking stone out of his way. He would have to go to the Hokage to ask where his father was living. That would be a weird question altogether. "Ohayo, Tsunade-oba-chan. I'm looking for my father, you know where he's livin'?" Nope. It wouldn't go as well as he wished it to be.

Being used to living in a ninja world, he didn't even bat an eyelash when the person of his quest landed adroitly besides him. It was obvious why he was considered the best shinobi to ever walk the face of the world. Naruto hadn't sensed him until he was a block away. Enough time for a decent ninja to strike him down in one hit.

"Yo, Naruto." He saluted very Kakashi-like. Or would it be Yondaime-like? Kakashi could have copied it from his sensei after all, for he was known as Copy-Nin Kakashi. "How do you this fine day? I suppose you're back in action considering your Jounin vest?"

"Cut the crap. We known you're trying to make up for lost time. At least try to act like yourself." Naruto said curtly. Arashi's face darkened at the hurtful words shot at him. He had already assumed that he would be spiteful at him, but it was one thing in your mind and another actually living through it.

"You're right. The least I can do is treating you to some ramen." He beamed at his son. Naruto tried, he really tried his best, but couldn't stop the heart-felt grin that split his face when he heard that phrase. He would always cheer up after being offered free ramen. It was like one of those nature laws. "Good to know that you haven't forgot how to smile."

Fifteen minutes later, they were sitting at the most delicious (To Naruto) ramen stand in all of Konoha. The owner hadn't still realized who was sitting there behind him. It was Naruto's voice that made him turn around with a disbelieving look. "Could it be...?" Muttering, he glanced at the speaking blonde and almost had a heart attack right there. "Naruto!" He exclaimed pointing at him, much like the blonde's past antics. "You're back!"

Said Jinchuuriki grinned at the owner of his most favourite ramen shop. "Yup. And I brought quite a few surprises in my bag." His mask of happiness already held firmly in place. Discussions with his father would have to come later when they had more privacy. "For now, three bowls of miso for me and the idiot here." He said grinning and motioning to Arashi, still garbed in his Yondaime clothes without the Hitai-ate.

The owner of Ichiraku ramen followed the direction of Naruto's hand but couldn't recognize who the man was. Granted, he was familiar, but couldn't pinpoint where he had seen him before. Crumpling his face in a confused stare, he ransacked his mind for a memory of the man. Nothing came up.

"Who are you?"

Arashi nearly fell over. Had he been forgot already? He had been present when this very stand had been opened and came everyday! Sighing, his sorrow only increased. Not only had his "last" wish been disregarded royally, his own son just couldn't call him other remotely close to "Dad", and finally, he was almost forgotten by his own village! It was the last straw. Why he endured all this? Because Naruto wanted to be there. That was the only link enslaving him to Konoha.

"It doesn't matter." He replied with a very fake smile. Teuchi shrugged his shoulders and set to work on the ramen, very ignorant of the martyr that sat not four feet away.

"I've got a favour to ask of you." Naruto began and anyone could tell that he was struggling. Arashi bent his head to a side slightly and looked intently at his son.

"What is it?"

"I kind of have a mission near Nijikioku and I was wondering if-"

The ex-Yondaime smiled. "Of course, Naruto. Here." He interrupted and handed him the key to the inn. Naruto looked incredulous. "It's the least I can do to regain your trust in me. Consider this my first stepping stone."

The younger blond closed his eyes in approval to his reasoning. So he was working to that goal, it seemed. Well, he couldn't deny that he actually _wanted_ to trust him again. Only time would tell if he would be able to trust him his life once again. In the mean time...

"Thanks." He smiled and opened his mouth to continue but a bowl of miso ramen was placed in front of each of them by a beaming Teuchi.

Naruto yawned and stretched his arm high in the air. He was bored out of his mind while waiting for his companion near the North Gate. It would be a silent, frustrating trip if it went by his schedule. And he intended to make it swift so he could come just as quickly. After all, who knew how much havoc could Aya and Ai let loose together on Konoha. That, and he didn't want to stand too much of Ino when she got into bitching-mode.

Settling more comfortably against the wood of the gate, he cuddled over to gain some heat. Following a three hour wait, anyone would be stiff and cold. He had been here by five-thirty, two and a half hours before time, but he was in no hurry. Nope. Not at all.

Withdrawing the key to his father's inn, he examined it just to pass some time. Using the flat side of the glinting object as a mirror, he checked the streets nearby. Finding his objective, he got up and dusted himself quickly before hopping his backpack on him.

Three minutes later, his teammate finally reached the North Gate.

He began walking slowly towards Nijikioku until she caught up to him, where the step was upped to tree-hop. "You're late." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. However, it caused Ino's cheeks to turn pink, act that confused him slightly but paid no mind.

"You see...There was customer that-"

He raised a hand in the blink of an eye. "No need for excuses. I had Kakashi as my sensei. His excuses will last for a life-time with me." Clamping her mouth shut, she understood exactly what he meant by that, having shared some missions with the Cyclops.

In an instant, her face morphed into an angry one. "Will you finally tell me what the mission is about?"

The silence stretched for a second before his laughter cut through it instantly. "It's retrieval. We're supposed to get back a scroll held in a samurai mansion twenty-two miles east of Nijikioku. The contents are classified for us." That meant only one thing. If they opened it, the mission was a bust.

"Got it." She automatically replied. "Wait. Nijikioku? Back there?"

"Yes. I already made arrangements for our stay there."

"Your father's inn?" She wondered with a brow up and a quick peek at him. It was a dangerous territory to travel with him and she knew it, but sooner or later, he would have to encounter it. Perhaps they would return to the relationship they had before Arashi's memory was returned to him. She certainly wished that happened. If someone deserved to have happiness with their family, it was the blond next to her.

Even if he had fooled everyone that day when they saw the Kyuubi's clone form and said that it was a Henged Kage Bunshin, the truth didn't last. At least for her. Having put the pieces together with what little memories she attained from her encounter with Death, it was obvious that the fox couldn't have been killed. So, the Yondaime had to seal him into something. Why he sealed it into his son was out of her comprehension, though. It was the final x in the equation.

"Yes."

_Still a touchy subject._ She mused internally. _If you just knew that you two are passing through the same thing...

* * *

_

Sorry if this chapter runs short, but it was forced. The last two-thirds, I had to make myself sit down and start typing.

As a side note, I apologize for not making it in time for December the 10th, but I'm glad to say that I passed three exams out of four. Anyway, hope next chapter will come out soon enough. At least an interesting part comes up. The inn reopens for two days, and an interesting nighttime chat occurs.  
Later,  
Soulcry.


	10. Chapter 10

"I'll make dinner." He said in a tone that left no place for doubt. They had just entered Kazama Inn after hours of tree hopping. To say they were exhausted was a severe understatement. "The usual rooms?" He paused for a second and looked behind his shoulder.

She nodded.

"Good. I'll call you when dinner's up." He disappeared in the cave they called kitchen, leaving her to her own devices in an almost empty inn. Sighing, she supposed the first thing on the list would be to put her stuff in order. Now, several people believed that Yamanaka Ino lived to care for her beauty only. Nothing could have been further form the truth.

While it was true that she spent some time looking after herself, it was only a maximum of twenty minutes per day. The rest came naturally, that was something she wasn't willing to make public, since some girls could go ballistic with that little fact of life. Of course, she would reply with the usual "Kunoichi with good looks, have good kills too." And that would shut them up, but it would not cover her in the long run.

Withdrawing the set of kunais she had in her bag, she placed one under the pillow of her futon. Call her paranoid, but it paid to be prepared in hostile environment. One too many times in mission outdoors had they been attacked and twice she was saved by that same paranoid hunch. The last one had been a mission to Suna that had gone haywire. That Godaime Kazekage still gave her the creeps even after they had met for the first time in the fatidic Chunin exams and he had melted down considerably. It was difficult to squash that sadistic face from her memory.

But there were more pressing matters at the moment. Namely, Naruto and Arashi. How to make those two patch up? If she succeeded, she knew that it would be huge leap for in Naruto in terms of happiness. Considering what little she knew about his childhood and the past all Jinchuuriki shared, it was the least she could do to redeem herself from yelling and pushing him in their academy days.

Now, what did she knew about those two? Besides the obvious. Before she gave Arashi back his memory, they shared a very close relationship that was blown to smithereens in an instant. They were close to Aya as well, but Naruto seemed even closer than normal. She frowned at the mysterious implications that could have. For now, the wild card in her quest could be his sensei, but that would be gambling a lot.

Perhaps she even might help her...

However, that was asking for too much. After all, she was the one seeking redemption and it was only up to her to make her wronging go right. If, by some chance of fate Aya offered help, she wasn't going to deny it. Shaking her head, she focused again. Her thoughts went wayward once again...

And just as she was going to regain her concentration just to achieve an epiphany, she heard his voice calling her out for dinner. Giving a quick check up of her achievement in setting her thing in place, she whimpered silently. Only a few things had been arranged.

Still, the smell of recently prepared food invaded her senses and separated her will from finalizing her first goal. Her mouth watered at the idea of a real meal after that long session of bunny-hop for almost half Fire Country. Almost gliding towards a place in the already set up table, her eyes envisioned the perfection of Naruto's cooking. And no, it wasn't ramen to her surprise.

Several dishes with only small amounts of food were littered all over the dark wooden table. Ironically, forming an impromptu flower with the main dish in the middle slightly bigger than the rest. The food itself created a rainbow of colours varying from red to yellow and finishing in brown at the middle.

"Like the scenery?" His voice shook her out of her musing and she looked at him. He was leaning carelessly on the threshold of a door with an amused smile playing on his lips. Pushing himself, he joined her at the table and grabbed a pair of chopsticks before pointing it at her playfully. "It isn't poisoned, you know?" He joked and caught a bit of rice.

"How did you make so many different dishes in so little time?"

"Two words." He raised two fingers on his free hand. "Kage. Bunshin."

"Figures."

* * *

"You've got structure. I'll take guards." He ordered. Thirty-five minutes ago, they decided to check out their destination and make some research about what they were facing. It was no good to have two scout units go to waste because they were too confident to use their own abilities.

Ino nodded curtly. Just a minute after they left the inn, his attitude did a 180. His visage immediately warped to a serious, commanding stare that left no place for even consideration of mutiny. His frown made her accept his orders and that same thing showed a level of confidence and knowledge of his skills that surprised her to no ends. True, the Naruto from before leaving was confident but on a cocky level. This one was serious about what he could do. This one assumed his role as commander of this mission to every sense of the word. She even had a suspicion that if anything went wrong, he would present his face to be slapped.

"You got it." She replied and they both deployed. Naruto took the north while she took the south. Keeping out of the guards' range of view and using the cover of the middle of the night, she laid down in the thickest bush she could find. Since she didn't have cover from her partner, she would have to rely on camouflage to survive. Not the first time she had done it, either. And it wasn't the first time she had been in mortal danger because of a wrong choice of place.

Breathing deeply, she perked up to hear any noises of an incoming guard but received nothing. Forming her family hand-seal, she focused instead of possessing someone, she concentrated on changing planes.

"**Shintenshin no Jutsu: Seikitai Rajiken!**" (Mind-Body Transfer Technique: Astral Plane) She felt her conscience leave her body with that familiar feeling of a pull from above her. Examining the surroundings in her now invisible form, nothing came remotely near her. It seemed that the guards held a fixed place or patrol points. But her worry wasn't the guards; they were her leader's duty. Assuming that he would be abusing Kage Bunshin again, she glided all the way to the mansion. Making a mental blueprint of the property, the first thing was to mark the outer dimensions.

_Let's see... _She mused internally as she_ c_ounted the length while travelling outside the main walls. _300 by 230 feet... Not that big of an estate. The garden of the flower shop is bigger... Of course, there must be underground levels or it would be no fun at all. _Rising in the air, she acquired an overview of the estate. A simple square wall surrounded a big house sustained close to the northern wall. Guards frolicked around, clearly ignorant to the threat they were under.

_Oh. There's Naruto._ She noticed his blond hair near a bush close to a guard. _But what is he doing?_ Floating near him, she heard him issue orders at a group of flies swarming in front of him. _So that's his trick. I better go back._ Resuming her round-up of the estate, she phased through a wall effortlessly and began outlining mentally the structure inside.

Ignoring the numerous guards either sleeping in their posts or in full activity, the ghostly consciousness entered the main building and began scanning for something relevant. She was sorely disappointed to find a normal looking abode. _Let's see. A big living room, a crowded kitchen, a humongous bathroom, a bedroom more akin to a daimyo than a guy in the middle of nowhere and a study full of statues. Where to now?_ She skidded in mid-air at the obvious destination. _The study it is!_

The study in itself held a magnificence she had seen in only hand-counted places. A mahogany desk decked with an over-sized chair. _Geez. This guy likes big stuff..._ She commented to herself and began inspecting the important things there: The statues. They were almost exact replicas of warriors with different weapons and in various stances.

Of course, finding a path behind a wall was a piece of cake for her. Once again phasing through walls, she found a torch-lit passage behind the statue holding a katana in a defensive stance. Continuing through the corridor, it began to go down and down. After what seemed to be something like two minutes at full speed, she encountered a massive room with red coloured walls and four gigantic columns holding the roof in place.

Four armoured guards kept a ready stance near each of the columns, forming a protective square around a pedestal at the middle of the room where a small shade of light fell. _That's it. Our objective._ _Let's see. A fully guarded estate with a secret door to the scroll. Guess Naruto can overcome their numbers with Kage Bunshin. _Finishing the mental sketch of the outline, she floated back to her body, still covered by the camouflage.

Not a second after she had sat up and stretched her stiff arms that Naruto arrived at the tree next to her with a silent tap on a branch. "Got it?" He whispered. His sight focused directly on the mansion up ahead.

She nodded.

"Good. We strike tomorrow at dawn. Fall Back." His orders were clear and simple. Three instants later, they were tree-hopping back to the inn. Her only doubt about his attitude was when he had achieved such a chief-like demeanour. Aya's teachings perhaps?

* * *

Letting her body fall down on the tiled roof, he stared silently at the marvellous spectacle that was the night sky. Stars doting everywhere, creating a perfect balance between white and black. The lack of air pollution made star-gazing all the more beautiful. Returning to his cross-legged posture, he sipped on his warm tea. Nothing could be more perfect than this. A good dinner, a good tea and a great star-gazing. What could make this experience better? Oh, the Bunshin doing the washing up. Yeah.

"Naruto."

Right. He recalled that he wasn't alone on the roof anymore. "Hm?"

"You like to abuse Kage Bunshin so much?" His face scrunched up in disgust immediately after that phrase was processed by his brain cells. She immediately noticed her mistake and blushed deep red in embarrassment. "I didn't mean it like that! I meant the technique! The Technique!"

Not until he cracked up did she notice that he was having her. "Your...face! It was...priceless!" He let out between laughs. Fuming until he decided the joke got old; her mind began plotting revenge. This would not pass by unmarked. "Ah... What was your question again? Oh, yeah." His visage morphed into a serious one. "There's a reason as to why I use it so much. It helps me train, fight and even live day by day. I know that the only thing I need to not be alone anymore is to make a hand-seal and say a phrase. After living twelve of my first years of life mostly by myself, it's no wonder I cherish a clone technique so much."

That left her speechless. She didn't have any remote idea that his care for the Forbidden Technique would run so deep. Most ninjas saw Jutsu as only a tool, but he was different. He treated it as a saviour, incapable of conscious thought and forced to obey, but a saviour nonetheless. How could he see it as a way to make an immediate friend, someone to confide, someone to let his pain go away even for a little while; knowing that talking to a clone of oneself was almost like talking to a wall. A breathing wall.

"I wish I had known before how it was to be you..." Her voice acquired a low tone, showing repentance for her past actions.

"Now you know." It was obvious he meant that the past was past. What mattered was the present and nothing would change what she had done due to ignorance. She smiled knowing that she had been forgiven, at least partially. He tended to do that nowadays, she figured out considering his past actions. If only he could do the same with his dad...

Raising her visage, the stars beamed back at her full force. Her lips irked up in uneventful happiness. After all, it was their matter and they should fix it themselves. For now, she should enjoy the moment and revel on it later. A silent night, a sky full of stars and-

"Say, Naruto."

"Hm?" He twisted his head at her. He had shifted his sitting to being supported by his arms behind his body.

"Where did Aya learn to fight like that? Her style is so different to ninjas but so alike at the same time. Like her movements are fluid but not stealthy like shinobi always make."

That made his memory travel back to when he had first fought her and to every fight he had with her. Also, to the many other battles he held with other ninjas. And lastly, to the conversation about her past while they were camping in their travels before meeting his father. "A War. From what I know, she trained mostly during a war. She also said that she had several trainings before going to said war, but nothing compared with the rage of battle. Her exact wording was: "Try to imagine yourself in a life-and-death situation. Not for yourself, but for perhaps the whole world. Now, in order to raise your chances of surviving, you have to master a move in the middle of the field. There is little choice but to do it. And do it well." Can't say I disagree with her. But I prefer to train in times of peace, as short as they might be." He ended his speech by lying on the roof and raising his leg over the bended other.

_It wasn't too clarifying..._ She mused with a slight frown and pout. "A war? What kind of war?"

"A secret war." His response only left her confused and above all, curious. Why would such a thing be secret? And more importantly, _how_ it could have remained secret? Such events are always engraved deeply in the memory for generations, as an example, the Third Shinobi ones. That's where Arashi received his Yellow Flash status around the world. No one actually knew how, but he was said to move in a yellow flash across the field. She saved the question for later.

"Secret? How come?" Now that her interest was picked, she would squeeze out every ounce of information he had about the subject. She changed her sitting to a more investigative but childish at the same time. Placing her elbows on her legs and her head on her fists with a short grin on her face.

"As in seven against a million." Another cryptic answer with little data but shocking ideas. This made her eyes go to the size of saucers.

"And Aya was in which side...?"

He shook his head. "Look. If you want to know so much, ask her. I don't think she'll have many objections against you knowing." He rubbed his forehead lazily. "Let's go to bed. We have a mission first thing in the morning and I want to go back to Konoha as quickly as possible."

"Of course, chief!" She joked and he chuckled at it. _Sure, Naruto. Avoid possibly the most important question of the night. Well done, chief._ "I'll stay up for a few more minutes."

"Want some tea? I can make a clone to make and carry it to you up here." He knew what her response would be. Or at least something akin to.

Her azure eyes lit up in hidden mirth. "See what I mean?"

"Yes. But I wanted a yes or no as answer. Oh, well. If you don't want any tea..." He guessed moving away with his arms high in a careless manner.

"Wait!" She exclaimed motioning both for him to stop and to get up at the same time. "Yes! I want some!" She didn't know if he heard her since he had already jumped off the roof. _I can live without tea._

Sighing, she imitated a past position he was in when he spoke about mastering moves in the battlefield and resumed their previous task. Stargazing. And mentally grinding herself about the older blonde. _A war? But she isn't that old! And she doesn't speak as those war veterans. Seven facing a million. Aya must have been with the seven if she had to master so many moves during skirmishes. Battles had to be brief and many in order to achieve such a level of skill with the bow and spear._

_Wait. Didn't he say that she told him about the war being a possible threat to the whole world? And exactly how could only seven people prevent that from happening and keep it hidden from everyone?_ Her musings were halted when Naruto appeared with a smoking cup of tea. Smiling in gratitude, she got a hold of it and the male blond didn't disappear in a puff of smoke as she assumed.

"Don't bother yourself too much. If she sees you worthy, she'll tell you everything." With that, he hopped back into the inn leaving a transfixed Ino behind.

_He made the tea and delivered it personally... Thank you, Naruto. For both things._ She sipped it slowly with a face-splitting grin. _It's even the perfect way I like it!_

As a shooting star passed by high above her, an epiphany occurred.

_Wonder if she would take me as an apprentice as well._

_

* * *

_

Like the mission so far? Next chappie we've got battles! Sorry if this chappie is short, but writer's block is nagwing at my concentration nowadays and a depression mood is clouding my mind.

Anyways. Reflexion time! Yes, Aya is a war veteran. Much more will be explained in later chapters and the real nature of this fic will be revealed at around the end of the third arc. (We're at the second now.) Which war? One little clue. It ended in Kyuubi's home. Nothing more than that will be let out. For the first one to guess it right (You've got PLENTY of time.) will get a cookie and thumbs up for the rest of the fic.  
Later,  
Soulcry.


	11. Chapter 11

I ask for your comprehension before you read next chapter. I changed a bit of my writing style (If someone has been readin' my stuff since day 1, they should have noticed the HUGE advance I've had in this time.) Enough ramblin'. I think this chapter has a better vocabulary as well as a better description of things. But you be the judge. ON WITH IT!

* * *

"Alright, boss. What's the plan?" She asked peeking over her bowl of rice. It was stupid to go into a fight with an empty stomach, it would only lead to a rather embarrassing defeat or a barely-achieved victory. The morning next to their light conversation over the roof came quickly. She still hadn't decided whether she wanted to stay up there or if the important thing was talking to the blond in front of her. Shrugging, she made up her mind that it wasn't worth wasting time wondering such inane things.

He grinned back at her. "You'll see when we're there…" Same old Naruto seemed to have woken up today. In exchange for the leader attitude she had been expecting, she was in for a surprise.

Rolling her eyes, the breakfast was quickly finished and soon after closing the Inn (They were going straight back to Konoha right after retrieving the scroll.) the fair-haired duo left towards their destination. The mansion.

Fifteen minutes of tree-hopping later, he spoke up, commander mask firmly set on his features. They were almost there and strategies had to be created soon enough. "Look. We're going to do the "No Worries" come up." Glancing at her confused stare, he sighed. He had forgotten for a moment that he wasn't working with either his summon or Aya, the hair had confused his mind. _This might make things a bit more difficult. _"I'll make the explanation quick. "No worries" means not to worry about more troublemakers after we're in or to cover the guards in case something happens. The base for this tactic is to cover the most possible number of patrolling enemies in less actions."

So that's why he wanted to keep an eye on them. He had been planning this from the beginning! Just how many aces do you have in your sleeve, Naruto? She smiled almost unnoticeably. For a second she thought that her leader was going to be fully incompetent when attacking, but once again, appearances can (And will) be deceiving.

"As you might have guessed, the main pillar for this is my favourite technique combined with a basic one." He continued impassive, however he paused here to let her realize what he was talking about. It was a trial of sorts, to check if she was as smart as people said she was. His mind had fallen in his same trick, he was doubting her because of her looks. At least he was giving her the benefit of the doubt. Some Konoha citizens and ninjas outright underestimated her. Some learnt the hard way not to.

She chuckled. It was so obvious it was almost painful. "Don't tell me that you're going to Henge them into flies? Why don't you try something more flashy?"

He was surprised to know that she had understood right off the bat, but unknowingly to him, she had seen him use that to outline the posts for his plan. His shock, though, wasn't apparent on his face, as he kept it straight. "Basic rule for Shinobi?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"Just kidding, Naruto!" She grinned at him full-force. "Flies are perfect." Did his sense of humour disappear in the trip here?

"Hn." The resemblance he had with Sasuke at that exact instant in time struck her deep. Aftershocks of memories rippled back to her mind from three exacts moments in her life. When she had a huge crash in the youngest Uchiha back at the academy; When she learned of his betrayal just hours after most of Konoha began partying due to Naruto's disappearance; And lastly, to the last time she had seen him not a year and a half ago during a mission near Kumo. He was so changed. He didn't even acknowledge her even after she had planted in front of his way. But the worst of all were his eyes.

His disturbed and dead eyes. Careless to everything and everyone.

That shocked her to her very core. If only she had known what person truly laid underneath that mysterious and handsome looks, she would have abandoned her quest right after it had started.

Or it wouldn't have started at all.

She should have listened to his father when he told her that it was a stupid child's crush. Obviously in more caring words, not so direct. She paid him no heed and continued with her ways. Now, almost ten years later, she saw the wise of his parent's words. Things were so different now than when observed the world through her simple child's eyes.

Sasuke was AWOL and wasn't expected to return anytime soon. Sakura created an emotional shell around her when her two team-mates disappeared from her sides and the pink-haired girl devoted to training under Tsunade. Shikamaru had achieved Jounin and was fighting for the Strategist post at ANBU. Chouji, strangely enough, decided that Jounin was as far as he was getting; something about wanting to keep his face uncovered to everyone.

Then again, most of the others weren't so affected by the departure of the two strongest from the former Rookie Twelve. Except Rock Lee and Hinata. Those two were broken apart after hearing of her current leader's vanishing. Rock Lee, as expected, was the most vocal of the two.

And Naruto. The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Even if he had personally denied that title, she knew due to Arashi's memories he was said container. After returning, he had been nothing but a box full of surprises. From being able to outfight and outsmart his ex-sensei in a full-out spar, to become leader in the never-heard-before two cell mission. And at the present, commanding her in a theorically perfect strategy, on par with Shikamaru's.

"As I was saying." His voice got her out of her reverie and she stared immediately back at her commander. "The main idea is to strike fast and deadly. However, the deadly is optional. I try to minimize enemy casualties due to certain nightmares from my first kill. Always makes me get up in a grumpy mood." Even though the topic was downright morbid, he said this with his characteristic stupid grin. Only Naruto could speak of death and still joke about it.

Jin and Jang. Two personalities. She mused and nodded at him to continue.

"Good. Then deadly is out of the question. Chakra's going to be low today, it seems. Now, back to the plan." His smile washed away in the blink of an eye. They stopped moving at that time and landed. Making a quick calculation, he deducted that they were only half a mile away. "After I position all of my Henged Kage Bunshin, we sprint to the house immediately. We'll have a thirty minute window in which to move around the house, battle the inner guards I won't be able to reach, grab the scroll and get out of there."

She nodded again and outlined in a patch of mud with a kunai her mental blueprint of the house. "There are six rooms in the house-"

"But you only drew five." He interrupted pointing at the drawing.

"Yes. But there's a hidden passage right here." The tip of her kunai marked the study. "Behind a statue. And that's not all. Four fully armoured guards await us there."

He frowned at the news. "How armoured?"

"I'd say heavy armour and thick katanas." She recalled with the tip of finger pressing lightly her cheek.

His furrowed brows only got closer to this. This changed things quite a bit. Those guards were too well equipped to simply waltz in and leave with the scroll. Full-force would be required to take those down. He doubted Ino had massive damage Techniques if she had been changed from a support unit to a scout. Only one thing could make the situation worse… "Ino, do you remember if their armour was different on their arms?"

She scrunched up in deep thought only to come out of it with a nod. "Yes. I think it was much less thicker and had less cover."

Damn. That could only mean one thing. Technique using tanks. Very hard to take down and deadly if given a pause in a battle. "Arm mobility." He whispered to himself, cupping his chin in his hand. "Removing plates to improve their handseal speed. But that has a major drawback." He paused and rubbed his forehead in frustration. After a second he calmed down. "All right. We continue as planned. When we get there, we'll do what we do best."

"Which is?" When did Naruto learn about heavy armour? Konoha nin never use those. Except ANBU but it's a light one…

"We improvise."

That was the answer she was dreading.

* * *

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** He whispered more out of habit than necessity. In front of them appeared a platoon of Narutos, all formed in a perfect square, very much alike the military. "You know the plan, guys. Go at it." He grinned. Some of them chuckled evilly and others simply nodded.

After a chorus of **"Henge!"**, the swarm of flies scrammed in several directions.

"Now, we wait. Think you can finish giving the info on the house?" He asked leaning on a tree. As much as he'd like to remain impassive, a wronging in an assignment could lead to a fatality, and that was something he would not accept under any condition. Not when this mission was so important. It would determine if he truly had wood for leader and it would be an obvious way to rub it in the council's face. Tsunade really was devious when rightly motivated.

"Sure." She replied and redrew the map she had outlined in their previous outpost. "Now, as I was saying, there are six rooms here. From what I know, the passage is behind a statue with a katana and a defensive stance here in the study. The furniture is big in every room, almost to the point of exaggeration." She chuckled and he raised a brow before nodding for her to continue. "Yes, guards tend to group here (she pointed at it with her deadly tool), at the kitchen. There's a small window over a table."

He sent a mental note to a number of clones to assail the house from there.

"Now, a good place we could enter without being too discovered would be the roof." He lifted a brow in both alarm and confusion. "Remember that you're taking out the outer guards. That only leaves some inner that we can surprise if we attack from above."

He nodded in understanding. Her logic was undeniably correct. "Right, we'll attack from there. Think the guys near the scroll will hear it?"

"I doubt it. They're easily ten feet below the house, possibly under rocks and soil." She reported and was about to continue when he raised a hand.

"They're in position. After I give the sign, we move out." He detached himself from the tree and quickly scanned the ground all the way to the mansion. It wasn't too messy to slow them so much. After checking he had a fly planted in every guard's neck, even the ones in the kitchen, he gave a swift glance at his charge. She was preparing her kunai and shuriken pouch. He side-smiled and crouched slightly to gain more speed.

"GO!" He exclaimed and blurred out of existence just to reappear six hundred feet away. Her eyes widened in surprise at his speed but she recomposed quickly enough and sprinted after him.

She caught up to him a hundred feet away from the outer wall and both leaped over the six feet high concrete structure. The pair only spared a short look around the now flat estate grounds. The unconscious keepers laid there with a Naruto sitting either on or near them. Some of the clones had the gall to shoot them a grin or a peace sign at the passing blondes.

"Total success I presume?" The fair-haired girl joked at mid-leap towards the roof. He beamed cockily back at her.

He advanced a bit faster flying through hand seals. Inhaling a deep quantity of air, he prepared to blow. **"Fuuton: Daitoppa!"** The sheer destruction of the tiled wall compared to the same as if a compressed desert gale had impacted fully on it. The Jutsu left a huge gap missing that now decorated the floor of the bedroom. "Let's go." The pair immediately infiltrated through the new incomplete window.

After decking out a dishevelled man near the study, they continued with their search-and-destroy quest. Fortunately for the locals, the study wasn't far from their position and the blonde duo easily got to the passage behind the statue (After a very destructive show of force). The mental walkthrough they had now shot out of the window. It was on their own capability of survival now.

"Can you do me a favour?" He whispered from the front. The passage wasn't wide enough to let the pair go abreast.

"Uh…" A favour? NOW? "What?"

"Stay alive."

Her response was held in her mouth as the end of the road materialized in front of them. Four huge torches hung from the roof between the columns and another quartet illuminated the rest of the room they were about to enter. Immediately after they had set a foot inside, the four armoured guardians tensed up and inched to their weapons. This was not their boss, and they would show what happened to intruders.

The one with a small blue emblem on his chest stepped forward once. "You! What are you doing here!" He exclaimed fingering his katana. A red engraved metal helmet covered every of his features except his eyes. The other three switched from glaring at one blonde or the other.

"Er…" Naruto stuttered. "We're… taxmen and….well… we were…" He fidgeted and looked embarrassed. "Looking for the tax of this place… So… Think you can give it to us? Or else…?"

Ino didn't know whether to continue keeping her jaw from falling or to roll on the floor laughing her butt out. That had to be the most practiced act she had ever seen. She decided that the former would be better to keep on with the scene.

The leader shared a look with the others and shrugged. His hand left his katana and motioned for his peers to do the same. Naruto internally grinned, he didn't think these guys would fall that easily under his skills. Even though he had been practicing them since he had use of memory.

"The boss isn't here now. Think you can return in a few days?"

"Impossible. This one is long overdue and we came several times. The guys upstairs told us to come here and discuss it with the boss." Ino placed her own two cents when Naruto was at a loss as how to correctly respond to that. The fair-haired duo shared a quick amused eye-smile.

"I…see…" He seemed resigned. "Then…We'll have to take the "Or else" option." Just as he was finishing his phrase, he withdrew his oversized sword and launched at the pair.

Both blondes expecting something along those lines to happen (Guards can't be THAT stupid.) dodged the blow by back-pedalling into the passage, not letting the armoured guy manoeuvre as best as he could. The sound of other pairs of boots impacting on the solid rock floor made them realize that they weren't being attacked only by the now ducking leader.

"Back! Run!" He shouted as his moving space constricted several times due to the advancing guard and non-retreating Ino. Hearing his call, she sprinted back several feet and turned back to stare at the show just as the front guard was leaped over by a fellow with a hand-seal posed.

"**Katon!" **He began and Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. **"Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" **(Katon: Fireball Technique.)

Oh, hot damn! He grumbled and jumped to the wall to spin in mid-air so as to leave him in position to run away. When he felt the heat of the fire on his neck, he was already running full-speed and about to trample over a wide-eye Ino. When they toppled over, the huge fireball passed over them, barely singing their clothes and hair.

Just as she was about to push him off her with a grunt, he peeked behind and once again surprised even himself by hugging her tightly to his chest and running out of the way of a Raiton Jutsu that bolted next to a wall. His sprint didn't end there, since he went all the way back to the entrance of the passage, where they could strike back with a vengeance.

The blonde woman just couldn't help it but be caught in the moment of closeness to his temporal commander-in-chief. For a second she even considered snuggling closer to him but the thought was quickly squashed by the harshness of reality. They were in the middle of a run for their lives, for kami's sake! This was no place for lovey-dovey stuff! Forgetting everything about that instant in time, the fair-haired pair prepared to return the punches.

The wait wasn't long and while he flew through hand-seals, she threw several kunai and shuriken in quick repetition. Some of them struck home, though very shallow, the most simply bounced off the thick steel armour they were wearing. Luckily, the small wounds made three of them sluggish for a moment, which Naruto took advantage of by finishing his jutsu.

"**Raiton: Byakurai!"**(Raiton: White Lightning.) The guards' eyes widened in surprise at the incoming huge white bolt of lightning. In their final moments, they understood the tactic they had fell under. Being the corridor too small to move away, the Jutsu created an attack barely smaller than the passage. Therefore, impacting directly and knocking them unconscious, their armour being of metal conducted the electricity through their whole body as a contribution to the blackout.

Naruto fell to a knee as the chakra consumption caught up to him. He still hadn't got a full grasp on that Technique but it seemed like the only way they could survive those four monsters. The continuous maintenance of the Kage Bunshin on the grounds also cut his reserves considerably and consistently. He mentally thanked the Cloud Jinchuuriki for her invaluable help by giving him that Jutsu.

He whipped the sweat with his forehead and motioned to get up. Somehow, he raised easier than he thought and he understood why when he felt her arm around his shoulder, acting as a support. "C'mon, boss. We're already out of here."

She didn't show it in the outside but she was grateful. Hadn't him been there, she wouldn't have seen another sunrise. Her weaponry and library of Jutsu just wasn't enough to take those guys down. She could possibly have taken on two guys in succession, but never the whole gang at once and it showed.

After advancing again to the vault, he felt his energy come back to him, most possibly courtesy of the fox inside of him. Fox that he had resigned to call out due to Ino's presence during this mission. He doubted that she would be too disturbed, but he wasn't going to take any chances.

**Yeah. You'd better thank me alright. Hadn't it been for me, you'd still be a meaningless wimp. **The tone the Kitsune used to address him pictured him a grin rather than a malicious smirk. Still, he thought that being evil didn't suit the fox that much.

I'm thanking you by letting you catch some air once in a while. Don't complain. He thought back. Kyuubi's reply was a vicious growl and a sound that could only be interpreted as a huge body slamming against metal bars. To which he sniggered profusely.

"All right. We've got the scroll." Ino announced pocketing said item. "All we've got to do now is leave."

"Right. Let's get the hell out of here." Naruto agreed and both blurred, reappearing at the entrance of the mansion. His clones swarmed around near the pile of unconscious guardians. Dispelling them, he felt a rush of chakra and mental images that didn't vary so much. His headache wasn't so big thanks to that.

As they walked out of the place with a successful smile on their faces, they failed to notice an incoming shadow from behind. Only when it had them covered did they notice. "What? Leaving so soon?" A low, raspy and drawling voice said.

The pair turned around to meet their interceptor and found themselves face to face with a man so big that it made them understand why there was furniture of that size. This mammoth of a man reached easily the eight feet in height and possibly five feet in width, all muscle and thick steel. His face, however, had many scars, covered by a mop of red hair. His green eyes shone with malice down at them. "It is customary to at least say hello to the owner of a place when you enter it." He cracked his enormous knuckles and reached at his back. Both shinobi assumed defensive stances.

"Well, we tried to but the welcome party was too much of a distraction." Naruto replied cockily, quickly eyeing around the place in search for a piece of wood. This would be the last time he would go around without a good trusty branch for a shaft. He already missed the hard surface of either his bow or spear. Perhaps if he hurried back at the house, he could grab some wood from the bedroom's roof… It was too much of a gamble, but it was this or facing this giant head on. Not a good idea considering how he could easily crush his head with a hand.

"Ah, but now I'm here, and you little thieves, are going to get what's coming at you for stealing my things." His head bowed slightly, darkening the features on his face to look more intimidating. "I'm Raitate Tomura, the boss of this regions and your executioner!" He yelled and extracted a massive zanbatou from his back, widening the eyes of the younglings. This definitely made things worse.

"I need to get back to the house." He whispered at her and she frowned at him in surprise. Why did he need to do that? The only thing there was unconscious guards! "Think you can cover me for a minute?" He eyed her for a second and switched back to Tomura.

She grinned confidently. "Sure! Leave him to me!" Crouching slightly to make her re-filled pouch easier to reach, she analysed the armour, achieving the same conclusions Naruto had told her. Aim for the joints or the head. She assumed that her speed was greater since he still had to move around inside that thing.

"Oh, little girl. C'mon. Let's dance!" He held the zanbatou with both hands, making the blade resemble more a katana in a normal size man than the real deal.

"Yeah. Let's!" She exclaimed back as she launched herself at him. Naruto, meanwhile, ran in the direction of the house with the sound of metal clashing with metal on his ears and a deafening sense of worry for his subordinate.

Back with Ino, she barely managed to dodge the main attack and the tip of the blade scratched lightly her collar bone, creating a small current of blood to ooze out. She retaliated with a kunai to the arm that Tomura blocked simply by moving his arm and letting his armour do its job.

"You're gonna pay for that!" She grumbled and blurred out of existence just to reappear behind him and nailing a sharp kunai deep in the joint of his right elbow, rendering his arm useless. Just as the attack had concluded, she finalized it with a deft kick to the injured place, further catalysing the pain coming from the wound.

The behemoth roared and clutched his arm hapzardly, his zanbatou not letting him do it right. His gaze switched from the gash on his arm and he fixed it on Ino. That was the moment when she realized she was in trouble. His eyes held such a level of fury that froze her to her spot. "Little girl, there is a reason why I'm the boss of these parts. You'll understand why in a second…" He growled through gritted teeth.

When he launched at her ushering a war cry, only her self-preservation sense made her duck to avoid the horizontal slash, immensely faster than the previous attack. As swift as she was, it was impossible to notice nor dodge the kick to her side. Even with the protection of her vest (Which she had wisely brought this time.), the steel-reinforced foot managed to crack a few of her left side ribs. Also, the sheer force made her fly like a missile and crash against a tree.

"You see? Your skill is so low that you could only get me with a lucky shot. Let's see how many of those you get in Hell." He approached menacingly and exuding rage from every fibre of his being.

The pain was excruciating and her vision doubled for impossibly long seconds. After the main pang, the aftershock from her ribcage made it known that this guy was way out of her league. Kneeling in a sluggish pace due to the injuries, she tried to get up. She succeeded even slower since her spinal cord didn't have the full capabilities to hold her up without clouding her mind with sharp intakes of pain.

"You…still…" She let out in a growl and he froze on his tracks, shocked beyond capabilities at her tenacity to keep fighting. "haven't…got…me… bastard!" Her finger was thrust in his face's direction, a clear act of rebellion.

The red-haired one frowned deep in consideration of the sudden happenings. All the others who fought with him would be already either dead or grovelling at his feet. But this girl was the first case he faced like this. Or at the least the first he remembered. "Why? Why do you keep going on?"

"Because… I gave my word to my boss that I'd do it." She launched a full-force confident smirk at him. For a second, her ribs didn't bother as much, but it returned instantly. "And you see… I have some problems with breaking promises. As little as I make…"

She blurred out of existence and instead of backstabbing the bastard for all he was worth, her tactic was one the old Naruto would be proud. Direct assault to the face, the section had little to no protection. However, her injury, combined with a greater speed let Tomura dodge the attack and retaliate with a punch to her right side. This time, they both heard the bones crack in that nefarious manner. She doubled over and fell to the ground. This time, the amount of electrical pulses from the nerves near her ribs proved too much and sent her mind in over-drive, which resulted in her blacking out.

The giant of a man looked down at the fragile girl with sad eyes. Why did younglings have to be the one to die first? Didn't their leaders understand anything about war? After three Great Shinobi Wars they still commit the same mistakes over and over. Things were completely different during battle, though. Kids barely out of the academy were sent to the lines. The ones who survived were given medals and titles, while the dead ones only got a name engraved in a stone.

"You must understand, little girl. It is my job and you attempted against my life. I hold no grudge." He said dutifully, the amount of honour in his voice rivalled the most devoted samurai. Raising his zanbatou behind his head, he closed his eyes. As much as he lamented taking the life out of someone so young, this one deserved it when she took his arm. He flexed his muscles to deliver the final strike but they wouldn't budge. "What the-??"

He should have remembered that there were two of those kids. Now he had a thin tube of blue light injected on his left arm, making it temporarily immobile. A second later, the tube removed itself and left in a direction behind him, leaving no mark on his armour nor wound only a fragile pulsating feeling that something had been there. Turning around to follow the direction of the attack, he saw it enter the body of the male blonde he had seen disappear. He was now wielding a glowing bow, though.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and for the crimes against my partner, you shall be taken down." He defied and prepared his bow. The arrow glowed twice in quick succession and was pointed at Tomura. "This is my special move. Let's see how fast you truly are!" He released the chakra-based string and the arrow flew straight at the behemoth.

The red-hair saw the attack coming from afar and easily stepped out of the way before cackling madly at the younger man. "Is that all you've got?" Naruto's grin unnerved him. The true meaning came to light when the arrow impacted in his left leg, his armour greatly decreasing the damage caused.

"Actually, that's the tip of the iceberg." He replied and readied another arrow. "I'll have to thank you for wearing armour. If not, I might have missed the need to try a move I created a while ago." Releasing the loaded arrow, he placed his free hand to a side, where a small ball of chakra began forming. Three instants later, the Rasengan was finished. "The name is not all that original, but you think I care?"

Not giving a damn whether Tomura had a reply or if he attacked, he slammed the Rasengan into the formed arrow. Even slower than when putting together the first technique, the arrow itself absorbed the energy and grew in size. It morphed into a two inch wide cylinder with energy similar to a hurricane inside. "Face my version of Yondaime Hokage's Jutsu! **Rasenya!"**(Spiralling Arrow) He bellowed and let the string go, fury etched in every line of his visage.

The revelation that this kid knew Yondaime's Jutsu shock Tomura to no end. Realizing what was happening just in time to dodge the augmented attack, he rolled to a side, keeping his sight on the attack. Even more surprising, the arrow that missed, passed through a tree like it was butter and began turning in a low degree curve. Fifteen seconds later, the kid's new Jutsu once again directed against the behemoth.

Damn it! This has no end! He mused turning to let the Rasenya fly past his side. It had only barely caressed his armour but it left a five inch horizontal gap on his chest but not even a mark on his skin. That is thick steel! Tomura realized at that moment that his end was near. He had participated in the Great War for a little while, but nothing had prepared him for this moment. Not even living on the edge for full weeks past the enemy lines.

The familiar feeling of his stomach churning told him to duck for his life. This proved true when another powerful arrow penetrated on his right shoulder, completely obliterating it from existence, making his already injured arm fall to the ground in a show of blood and gore. The wail of pain reached Naruto's ears quite clearly even being three hundred feet away. That monster had injured his team-mate during his first real mission while being an official Konoha shinobi. Unacceptable.

Dropping his zanbatou and to his knee from the same causes Ino had blacked out, he couldn't help it but feel sorry for the next poor idiot that made this blonde mad. His gaze fixed on the incoming Rasenya coming at his chest five hundred feet in the air before him. As it approached in an inevitable march of doom, only the knowledge that he had been taken out by the Fourth's greatest Technique lessened the blow to his pride that being beaten by someone half his age caused.

He shielded his sight from the scene of a man's torso being liquefied and showered to a proximate radius of nine feet. As much as he loved his job as a shinobi, there were some times when the blood fireworks were too much. More so when he used a high power Jutsu against a weak opponent.

Halting his actions for a minute to let everything calm down, he approached the fallen pair with a disgusted twitch in his eye. He would have to take care when he used this justu the next time. Unless he felt particularly bloodthirsty at that time, which was mostly when he was influenced directly by his tenant's chakra. Ignoring the raging comments from the fox that it was his own lust for the red elixir of life, he kneeled next to Ino. Ad-libbing a bow holster, he placed the chakra-carved shaft between his vest and his shirt.

Discarding the thought of picking her up as the possibility of her having fractured bones being very possible, he decided to wake her up and have her tell where did it hurt. Shaking her slightly, she stirred and very lackadaisically opened her eyes to the morning of Fire Country. A sharp pang from her chest prohibited her from sitting. Instead, she opted for looking at the one who had woken her up, her leader.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked frowning at her dishevelled state. Luckily the blood-shed had been far from her position.

"The chest. Broken ribs. Hurts to breathe." She replied in a telegram fashion.

"Thought so. That kick and punch looked nasty all the way to the roof of the mansion." He joked. Before she could react, he lifted her up in a bridal style, the only way he could think of that reduced the damage from the fractures as much as possible. Two shadow clones appeared besides him. "You go take our bags from the bushes and try to keep up." The second he had finished his sentence, he was running at full speed towards Nijikioku. Tree-hopping was out of the question because of the constant slamming against the branches would surely worsen her injuries.

"I take it that you won, right?" He nodded mutely. It was not a happy fight that one. More along the lines of quick and bloody. "That's my boss!" She pumped a fist and almost made him lose balance.

"Stop that or you'll be breathing through a tube!" He almost yelled trying to regain focus on the track. His displeased frown firmly in place over his concerned eyes. Her cheerfulness deflated instantly and she remained silent for a good part of the trek. However, her charismatic and talkative persona quickly overrode that command.

"Say, Naruto. Think Aya can teach me to fight like you?" She wondered looking at his Jounin vest. It was always her being the one protected. Why did it have to be like that? She could fight! If it wasn't Naruto at the moment, it was Asuma-sensei or some other. She was tired of having to always wake up after a battle instead of remaining conscious to participate in all of it.

"She will ask one question as she asked me." For the first time in over two hours of mission, he truly smiled. Not a senseless cocky grin, but a true smile adorned his features. "Long or short?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked back with a raised brow and a curt retraction of her head.

"Just answer. Long means less damage probability but also less blocking or dodging in melee. On the other hand, short means lots of damage in melee and a high block and dodge, however, it leaves you open for distance attacks." He explained as the village he had spent almost four and a half years in appeared in his line of sight.

"So it's "bow or spear"? Why didn't you say so?"

"Because that's how she asked me. She said that I'd be much better in short, but look at me. My skill with that bow exceeds my spear. But that's only because of my shadow clones." He shot back beaming at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Picture this. By myself it's an arrow to dodge. Now imagine two thousands of me shooting non-stop at one target, all those arrows with homing included."

"Ouch." She grimaced.

"That's what sensei said when I came by that tactic in accident." They finished their conversation as they traversed the streets of the village in search for the local medic. When they finally reached destination, it was only to encounter a closed clinic with a billboard saying something about taking a week of holidays.

Projecting a quick mental map of the closest vicinity with decent medical attention, he was disappointed to know that Konoha was the best option. Sighing in frustration, he prepared himself for possibly the longest sprint he had ever done in his almost eighteen years of life. Kyuubi, I'm gonna need our help with this.

**What do you need this time? **The fox replied lazily. **And just wondering, could, you know, LET ME OUT?!?**

Impossible, I've got Ino here.

**How dumb are you? That girl knows the truth about you!**

That froze him in his tracks and he almost dropped his load off his arms. He paid no heed to the hiss of pain coming from the bundle of life he was carrying. WHAT?

**Instead of babbling mentally, ask her.** **When you do that, I'll help you. Until then, good night.** Resisting the urge to slap his forehead at the attitude the strongest of the bijuu had sometimes, he let out a long, angry breath. He wouldn't be able to reach Konoha running at full speed without a boost. Not after fighting and nearly consuming two-thirds of his chakra with that triple damned Raiton Jutsu.

"We're going back to Konoha. It's the closest place. Think you can hold on so long? I saw you grimace a lot on the way here." Her eyes widened considerably. As far as she knew, his gaze had never left the road. "Also…" He doubted himself. What if the fox was wrong? What implications could that have with the girl on his arms?

"Also what, Naruto?" She said trying to stand up from his arms and failing pitifully when he pulled his arms up and closer to him. "Let me go, Naruto! I'm going by myself! I can do it!" She almost yelled at his face. Having his ears a feet away from her almost deafened him. Dropping her slowly, she warily got up and flinched visibly when his support was lost. Looking at her trying to walk, she stepped forward five times before she fell to her knees exuding a sharp screech of pain. He was shaking his head at her side an instant later. "Fine! I'll let you carry me! But don't get any funny ideas, Mr. Uzumaki!"

Instead of replying, he lifted his eyes to the sky and shook his head. "No need to tell me that, I-no-chan!" He grinned stupidly a second later and scooped her up. This time with her aid instead of being immobile.

As they exited the village with the destination of the Hidden Village among the Leaves followed by two clones carrying their bags, she remembered that he had something to say. "Also what, Naruto?" She parroted.

"Er… do you have any idea of my status of shinobi?"

She furrowed her brow in confusion. What exactly did he wanted to know? "You're a Jounin, idiot!" If she hadn't been injured, she'd have bopped his head. Hard.

"I meant… my other status." His features acquired a dodgy and sad look. It was like this when he had to introduce his Jinchuuriki title to other people. Namely, Aya and Arashi when he had his memories blocked.

"You mean…"

"Fox." He let out. If she replied correctly to this, Kyuubi would be out in five minutes. If not, he'd have to wait until they were alone far from Konoha's prying eyes.

"Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki status. That was what you wanted me to tell you?" This time he actually skidded to a stop and looked directly into her azure eyes. She fought back that sudden feeling of her cheeks burning up at that stare. Somehow she felt that he was drilling into her very soul with that look.

"Arashi's memories." He concluded and she nodded. "Damn that fox. He's always right…" He grumbled looking to a side. She had the audacity to giggle at his antics. Somehow that simple action told him that she didn't give a damn whether he was the king of the world or the devil itself at that moment. Ironic how he was the container for said devil.

**I told-**

DON'T! Finish that sentence. He warned in a growl.

**Oh, touchy aren't we? Now, LET ME OUT!**

Wait.

Once again ignoring the raging of the Kitsune, he resumed running at full speed. "You wanna meet him?" He offered with his face fixed on the horizon.

"Again?" She almost laughed at the face he displayed. "What? Did you think I'd forget that little red thing that tried to snatch the camera from Arashi's arms?"

Both laughed at the expense of the fox while his rage multiplied by a hundredfold. If that kid didn't let him out THIS instant, he would know why he was called the co-Ruler of Hell. His plot to make the kid's stomach hurt to no ends was halted when he was assailed by a different scenario than his cage.

Immediately after he had finished calling the fox out, he dodged the creature's furious lunge while laughing and keeping his balance. Only his skill as a ninja let him do all that at the same time, but there was also a great deal of luck included.

**Just you wait when we get that girl out of your arms and I get full power. We'll see if you laugh when I burn your ass off all the way to Hell and back!**

"Oh, touchy, aren't we?" He backfired with the same phrase from two minutes ago. The run continued with little talk between them. The most interesting highlight of that had been when the fox had obsessed himself with making Naruto embarrassed about carrying Ino. He refused to tell her what it was all about when she noticed his face got redder than the kitsune's fur.

After several Kyuubi-infused chakra boosts and her passing out almost twenty-five times from the excruciating pain, they reached Konoha's surrounding forest nearly six hours later. The fox dispelled himself when they reached that point and the quartet of blondes continued their way. One of them barely conscious. The travel had taken a huge toll on Ino's mental and physical endurance.

* * *

So, what do yo think of the battle sequence? Before you start flaying me alive for portraying Ino as a weakling, you must understand that a man with those dimensions landing a kick reinforced with steel HURTS LIKE HELL! Not to mention the several fractures you'd get.

And yes, the story sometimes get stupid and pointless, but I pray that my muse won't leave me alone 'til I get to the interesting part in two to three chapters.  
Later,  
Soulcry.


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto snored. His light sleep was taking a toll on his bones due to the position he was in. With his arms crossed and hunched on a chair next to Ino's bed in the hospital was possibly the worst way to replenish energy. Not two hours ago he had reached the hospital after another six hours of long run from Nijikioku to Konoha.

The guards were a funny subject, though. They noticed the incoming quartet far enough to know who it was. Rapidly, the small match-size figure grew to a normal one as Naruto zoomed past the Chunin guards post, covering them with the dust his sprint created. Both remained sitting as all colour left their clothes and skin. Only blinking brownish-coloured silhouettes remained.

After checking Ino in and she was taken care of, he immediately got into her room, only to find her lost in the world of dreams. Chuckling at her, he sat down at the chair and waited.

For five minutes.

His boredom immediately caught up to him soon after and he ordered a Kage Bunshin to bring him some paper to start the report about their mission. Possibly the only drawback of being leader. Of course, said task only kept his attention for approximately half an hour. Then he fell asleep.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" A shout shook him out of his reverie. Jumping in surprise to his feet and withdrawing an almost forgotten kunai, he looked at the supposed source of the ignorant who didn't know about hospital regulations. After three seconds of silence, he shook his head and turned to his charge. The only change he noticed was that her head was tilted to the other side.

Suddenly, the door was slammed open and a furious man walked in. From the appearances, he was in his early forties. His light yellow hair reminded Naruto of Ino, specially the pony-tail. _Wait…I can see the resemblance… He's Ino's father!_

"Ino-hime!" He exclaimed and was at her side faster than anything he had ever seen. The worry in his eyes was quickly overwhelmed with anger. He twisted on his heels and faced Naruto. The latter mentioned gulped in nervousness. "Did you do this to her?" His calm voice caused the younger blond to start sweating bullets. Why did this man have to be so scary? He started advancing towards the frozen Uzumaki until he was inches away from him, his glare never lessening. "I swear that if you did this I'll-"

"If you dare touch one finger of that boy, I'll hang you from your toes from the Hokage mountain." A familiar voice said from the threshold of the room. Both fair-haired turned only to find another one of their kind.

The anger that Ino's father had within himself vanished in an instant due to the shock the presence of someone supposed to be dead caused. "Yondaime-sama!" He exclaimed in utter disbelief. "How…"

Arashi stepped into the room and confronted the one who was about to strangle his son. "It is of no importance. I don't think I have to say it again that this boy is not to be touched…" The last was said with such an amount of seriousness that the other man gulped.

"Y-yes, Yondaime-sama." The ex-Hokage smiled.

"And Inoichi?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not a Hokage anymore. Stop the Yondaime crap." He grinned very much alike his son in his younger days. He also raised a thumb to remark the lack of a Hitai Ate around his head.

"You're not? Why? You were an emblem of power for Konoha!" Inoichi stated, eyebrows deep into his hair.

"The cause was this kid." Arashi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, never stopping to smile proudly. For some reason, his smile was contagious and the younger of the Uzumaki tree smiled as well.

"What? This…kid?" Now that he examined the boy closely, the whisker marks on his face were unmistakable. He was the Kyuubi vessel. "But… why?"

Arashi's smile vanished in an instant. "Oh, come on, Inoichi. You've heard of the treatment he received. Almost everyone has." Letting his hand slip from its place, his gaze hardened. "My supposed last wish was to see Naruto as a hero. You've seen who in this village has actually lived to those words. The betrayal of my trust in this village was a hard blow. Thus, I quitted the position the moment I got here barely two weeks ago."

"I…see." The Yamanaka head bowed his head.

"D-dad?" A weak voice near them choked out and the attention of the three blondes was set immediately on the fourth one. The first to react was obviously the elder pony-tailed one. Both urchins remaining in the background.

"Ino-hime! You're alright!" He refrained from hugging his daughter due to the injuries she had.

"Y-yeah. I am. Thanks to Naruto-kun here." She motioned to the youngest male in the room. Inoichi eyed him curiously for a second.

"Who did this?"

"Some guy named Raitate Tomura." Naruto explained, his visage furrowing at the memory of what he had done to his team-mate.

Inoichi's eyes shadowed to this new info. Nobody touched his daughter and lived to tell. "Where is he?"

"Six feet under." Naruto's darker reply surprised the elders in the room. "He injured her during our mission. That was unforgivable." He wisely let out that another reason had been because his background would be tainted. The older Yamanaka, however, understood this on another side and internally beamed. He already developed a certain liking to Naruto after his latest speech. If he had that kind of devotion towards Ino's safety, then he would be all right in his books. "As soon as you recover, Ino-chan," He continued. "We'll talk to Aya-chan about your training. Recover soon, Ino-chan." He shot her a full-strength grin and promptly left the room.

"Naruto, wait." Arashi followed after his legacy.

"Yondaime-sama…" Inoichi let out unconsciously. _Just what is your connection to that kid?_

"Daddy, he told you not to call him like that…" Turning to look at his own offspring, he raised a surprised brow only to find a grinning Ino. "You shouldn't be so hard on him, after all, the both of them are passing through a tough moment."

"What do you mean?"

Ino's grin faltered and her gaze lowered to the sheets and away from her parent. "Naruto recently discovered his connection to Arashi."

"Connection? Yes, I assumed they have one but I don't know what it is all about." The older blond almost tilted his head to a side in confusion. This whole matter was something that shouldn't be this complicated. Something told him the facts were amazingly simple.

"Dad, Arashi is Naruto's father."

"WHAT?!?"

* * *

Naruto sighed. He disliked hospitals after spending around fifteen percent of his childhood in that same one. Abusive villagers were not meant to exist, but they did and made their presence known. The hard way. 

He heard his father call out to him several times but he only stopped until he was a block away of the hospital, Arashi joined him in his walk, the afternoon sun of Konoha shining brightly over them. Arashi took a good look at his son's facial emotions, only to find regret and anger. "What's wrong?" He asked, his fatherly concern surfacing quicker than a helium balloon underwater.

"I wasn't strong enough to defend Ino. How am I supposed to be strong enough to defend everyone I care about if some no one almost took one of them from me today?" Naruto choked down the anger and slight impulse to let tears flow freely. He had always been behind his sensei during tough missions at Nijikioku. Always standing behind her and she taking the hits for him. While it was true that he might have been able to defend himself, for some unfathomable reason Aya never let him lead.

"Believe, Naruto. I know how it feels like. That was the main reason that drove me to accept Jiraiya's apprenticeship. Instead of wallowing in pity, use this failure and transmute it into energy to keep getting stronger." Placing a hand on his son's shoulder again, he rummaged his cloak with his free hand and produced a scroll. "Tsunade told me that you mastered the Rasengan in a week, for that I'll reward you with another of my main Jutsus. Take it as a help to get stronger and a challenge."

Looking up at his father's smiling face, he switched to the scroll he was handing him and warily took it.

"One thing, though. Memorize it and give it back to me ASAP. There's only one copy and it's a jutsu that I'd better die than letting roam the world." Arashi's warning surprised Naruto enough to get him out of his sulking attitude and he motioned to open the scroll. "Can you wait a second before that? I'm a bit paranoid that you read it in the middle of the village." Using the shoulder he was holding, he shunshined them to a forest away from the city.

The younger one looked around. "Where are we?" He knew most of the forest around Konoha, but this was impossibly unknown to him. Even the loud noise natural to Konoha had vanished.

"We are at the woods behind the Yondaime's state. Out of bounds for anyone outside the Uzumaki family tree or unwanted by said tree." Arashi explained and let his shoulder go. "Here you can train for as long as you want and as hard as you want. It's up to you how much improvement you'll have."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Wait. Yondaime state? You mean you have a house?"

"A big house, actually. And it's _ours_, Naruto. For you to use as you deem fit. I'm stretching you an invitation to live with me. It goes without saying that Aya is also welcomed here with my arms wide."

The shock this produced on the younger blond knew no bounds. He was being offered to leave that hell-hole in the middle of the poor district of Konoha to leave in the house of the Yondaime nonetheless! Wait, ex-Yondaime. Still, it was impressive.

"I'll…We'll think about it. We might take you up on that offer." Naruto let out a grin, which was immediately matched by the older doppelganger.

"Believe me; I pray that you do so. Now, why don't you take a look at my most powerful Jutsu?" He replied motioning to the scroll held firmly between his son's hands.

Slowly opening the front, he stretched it slowly. The first line froze him to the spot. "Hiraishin no Jutsu."

"This is… This is…" Gaping like a fish, he was at a loss of words. This was _THE_ Jutsu of the Yondaime. "This is… why you're the Yellow Flash!"

"You did your homework, it seems." Arashi joked and watched his son continue to open the scroll. "Now, I'm giving you extra. Take a look at what the technique is about."

Shaking his surprise out of his mind, he did as told and frowned. "I don't have Lightning alignment. I have Wind as my main."

"Exactly. This is the homework I'm leaving you. Modify the Hiraishin to be used with your Wind manipulation and you'll be a whole step closer to my level of power. I took out entire armies in seconds with this baby here. I trust you'll have discretion in its use." _Or maybe not._ The ex-Hokage patted his son. "How about I treat you to some ramen?"

Naruto's response was a heartfelt grin. He would know why Ichiraku ramen loved it when Naruto was there and why Iruka treated him once in a blue moon.

* * *

"I suppose it's our turn to be on the offensive." A shadowy figure said, breaking the silence of the cave. 

"Yes, it is. Our plans were delayed, but no more. The time has come for us to achieve a position of power." Another shorter man replied.

"And which is the first phase of the plan?"

"Research. We'll investigate first-hand their tendencies and extend an invitation to join us. If they refuse, we'll go later for them."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Of course, it was designed by our leader and it's proximate to failure-proof. Only an idiot would miss what it is about."

"Unluckily for them, we are not idiots."

"My point exactly. Let's go then. First stop, Iwa. Then, Suna. And finally, Konoha."

* * *

"Say, Jiraiya, did you gathered enough courage to face both of your ex-students?" 

The white-haired urchin man snorted angrily in front of the desk in the Hokage office. "You know I haven't Tsunade. Stop bugging about that."

"Oh, but it is so difficult not to use it as a punch-line…" She smirked at her old team-mate.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." He mocked. "Now, I've got intel on _them_." The atmosphere of the Hokage's room switched to dead-serious in an instant. "They are on the move."

"Are they coming here?"

"Not for another three months. We'll have to train Naruto as quickly as possible. There's no way he's up to the challenge right now. He might give them a good run for their money one-on-one now, but facing two of them? Impossible."

"Ah, then you are underestimating your students, then. Arashi is already on the move about that." Tsunade had the gall to be cryptic in this critical moment for every Jinchuuriki around the world and later the entire population.

"Meaning…?"

"Arashi's teaching Naruto Hiraishin." This effectively threw Jiraiya out of balance.

"Say again?!? Hiraishin? Is that boy nuts? That technique's incompatible with Naruto!"

"Yes, and as such, he's using Naruto's love for a challenge by making him deduce a way to use it with Wind."

"Ah, such a smart student I have." Jiraiya gloated rubbing his chin in delight.

"_Had, _Jiraiya, _had._" Tsunade remarked, deflating the man's happiness.

"You have to be so mean, Tsunade-hime?" He asked with fake tears of hurt.

"Until you stop calling me that…" She shot back laying back on her seating.

"When you decide to accept a date with me." It was her turn to be thrown on a loop. Her response was met with silence since Jiraiya had vanished.

"Get back here and assume your responsibilities, _coward!_" Tsunade's shout covered three fourths of Konoha's atmosphere. The populace, however, was used to this and assumed some menial thing had happened to their Hokage again.

* * *

"Why didn't anyone tell me Naruto was back in town? I was itching for a rematch!" Kiba exclaimed in anger. After a long exhausting group training session, the youngest Inuzuka was positive that this time a battle with the Uzumaki would result in his victory. 

"A-ano… I just received the news myself, Kiba-kun." Hinata's response was delivered with an impressive amount of stutter. However, this was all an act, since everyone who knew her, could tell stories of how her attitude deceived enemies into underestimating her, leading to an easy defeat.

Both former members of team eight were walking through Konoha's streets during their many errands around town. Only six months ago, the Hyuuga heiress accepted to date the Dog Master, accepting that in the case that Naruto returned, she was not going to delay her love life anymore for him. Some things were expendable; a blind race for a missing person's love was a very good example of that. Now, after receiving the knowledge that Uzumaki was back in town, a very small part of her regretted taking Kiba's offer. It was quickly squashed by the happy reality she was living, though.

"Kiba! Hinata!" Both turned to find Tsunade's apprentice making her way towards them. "Did you know Naruto's back?" It seemed to be the news of the town.

"Yeah. I'm looking for a rematch after the last fight we had. Just to know if he trained as much as he used to." Kiba replied smirking with burning eyes. Nothing excited him more than to be in the middle of a fierce battle, except perhaps intimacy with his girlfriend. But that was beside the point.

"You'll be surprised at how much he grew." Sakura foretold and balanced the small pile of paperwork she was carrying better. "I've seen him fight."

"Yeah, you were part of the team that found him, didn't you?" The pink-haired girl nodded.

"Yup. He found a sensei from another place that had vague concepts about shinobi."

"Then my rematch is in the bag. How stupid of Naruto to accept a useless sensei." Sakura looked to the opposite side of the pair with a hided grin. Someone had to peg him down a bit, better be none other than the strongest of the still-Konoha-loyal former rookie twelve. "Speak of the devil." Kiba cracked his knuckles as they noticed Naruto leaving Ichiraku ramen while patting his full belly. "Oi! Naruto!"

"Hm?" Said blonde turned around and faced the trio. "Hey, guys. How's it going?" He took in their new appearances and smiled, noting the similarities to the clothes they wore back as the Rookie Twelve.

"Naruto… Try not to bankrupt me next time…" Arashi's voice came from the stand a second before he joined the youngsters. Taking a quick glance at the newcomers, he knew to which clan who each of the newcomers belonged in a split second. The dog next to the boy's leg and the white eyes of the girl gave them away immediately.

"Hey, you invited." Sakura cringed to this. Everyone knew of Naruto's undying love for ramen and how he could store twenty bowls of said concoction easily.

"Still, Naruto. Have some mercy for my hospitality." Arashi pleaded. Naruto just laughed back. Whether it was because he was accepting said advice or simply shaking it off, the older male could only guess.

"Hey, are you the one teaching Naruto?" Kiba inquired pointing at the eldest of the group.

Both fair-haired shared a look before Arashi shrugged. "I suppose..." After all, he was passing over the Hiraishin with his help, right?

"Great! I challenge you to a fight!" Sakura at that moment knew Kiba was about to have his ass handed to him in a platinum platter. He had picked a fight with possibly the worst person to do so. Naruto, however, was cleaning Konoha's streets by rolling on the floor laughing so hard his sides ached like he had received one of Tomura's kicks.

"Are you…sure?" Arashi wondered if this kid had some mental issues. Akamaru gave him the response but it was unknown to the non-Inuzuka.

"Of course we are sure!" Kiba grinned confidently. His partner seconded his opinion (Or they assumed as well) with vigour.

"Ano… Kiba-kun, there's something familiar about him…" Hinata made her presence known by giving a confused comment. She couldn't shake the feeling that Naruto's sensei was familiar, incredibly familiar.

"It's not important now. There's a training spot not far from here, we'll fight there. Follow us." Somehow, Naruto rose to his feet and used a nearby wall as a support not to fall again, all the while chuckling and snorting like he never had before.

On the way to the spot some blocks behind the group, he encountered Kakashi, who raised a brow at his continuous laugh. Informing him of why he was following Kiba to a training spot, his reaction was exactly the same as Naruto. He only gave one word of advice to Kiba when they caught up to them. "Good luck, Kiba. Do not use another thing other than that." Kakashi's ex-student decided that it was too much and again rolled on the floor, the ex-sensei soon having it too hard to resist and followed suit.

After their laughter receded and both leaned on the other to calm down, they noticed they had been left alone. A minute later, they met up with the others as they entered the training area. Ironically enough, it was the one the former Team Seven used for their genin test.

"Many memories, eh, Kakashi?" Naruto smiled, reminiscing the relatively few good times they had as a team.

"Many. Not so many good ones, though." Kakashi wisely replied, making the blond nod in agreement. "A hundred Kiba lasts less than a minute."

"Two minutes due to pity." Naruto whispered back.

"You're on."

"All right. Let's get this over with!" Kiba exclaimed jumping to a side, Akamaru trotting to his side. Arashi shared a look with his son and his student before again shrugging and playing along. The two latter mentioned resisted the urge to laugh and instead snorted.

Hinata acted as a referee due to majority of votes. "Begin!"

Arashi looked at his opponent and rubbed his chin. He would need a shave that night. Beard was starting to come out again. Perhaps that new shop close to the Hokage mountain had a good shaving cream? What about the price? Oh, well. He'd know when he went there.

Kiba, however, had different musings going inside his head. The first one had been confusion to the lack of stance this guy had, instead opting for putting a hand in the pocket of his cloak and the other continuously scratching his chin. The faraway look didn't help either. Chalking it up as his lack of knowledge about the shinobi world, the Inuzuka charged, his partner following suit.

The Uzumaki glanced in his direction and resumed his train of thought. When the Inuzuka was ten feet away, he moved into action and vanished directly behind the attacker, surprising Kiba out of his wits.

"Now, don't attack defenceless people when they are thinking about their shaving." Arashi taunted and it was perfectly effective judging by the vein that popped on Kiba's forehead.

"And what do I care about your shaving? Akamaru!" His dog nodded and jumped on his back. "**Gatsuuga!**" The two began spinning into two vortex of destruction with enough potential to shred dozens of men in one passing.

The ex-Hokage was not phased by this and lackadaisically dodged the blows. When the two stopped their Jutsu after several passings and not leaving even a dent on the man's defenses, Kiba decided for a supported head-on attack.

"Class is over." Arashi's sudden remark did nothing to stop the Inuzuka's sprint until his vision turned black in an instant. The last thing he remembered was seeing the coated man vanish again.

"Ha! Pay up, Hatake!" Naruto bellowed stretching his hand. Kakashi grudgingly extracted his wallet.

Arashi picked up the unconscious dog-master and carried him to Hinata's care. "Do you know why he picked a fight with me?" He asked the youngsters.

"I think he mistook you for Aya." Sakura revealed. "I told him that Naruto had a sensei that knew very little about shinobi customs and I think he assumed it was you."

"Poor guy." Arashi sighed.

"Ano… why are you so familiar? I know I've seen your face somewhere…" Hinata inquiry was replied with him pointing at Naruto's face. "That's not what I mean." Again, the response was pointing. This time, it was to the Hokage monument. The Hyuuga heiress blinked for a minute before it dawned on her. "Yondaime-sama!"

Arashi eye-smiled. "Ex-Yondaime. Call me Arashi."

"No wonder Kiba-kun lost…" She remarked, her companions opting to smirk at the volatile attitude the Inuzuka had. And of course, the lack of a drive to gather opponent's intel before fighting them. Strange that he being a scout hadn't assumed already that perk.

"I tried to dissuade him…" The coated man rolled his eyes. "But it was to no use."

A growl beneath them made them notice that Kiba was once again among the conscious. "What hit me?" He asked sitting slowly and rubbing the sore spot on the back of his neck.

"That would be me." Arashi answered. Kiba blinked at him right before frustration got a hold of his actions.

"What in the hell are you?" He grumbled through narrowed eyes.

Hinata was the one to answer him, though. "Kiba-kun, you shouldn't talk to him like that…"

"What? Why would I show him some respect? I barely know anything about this guy!"

The Hyuuga looked positively sheepish, her voice dropping to barely above a whisper. "Um, Kiba-kun, he's… the Yondaime…"

"WHAT??"

* * *

"I'm back!" Naruto called from the entrance of his apartment. Launching the bag he used during the mission at Nijikioku on his bed, the human-size bump covered by the blankets where the bag landed groaned. Thirteen seconds later, a sleepy Aya sat scratching her eye. 

"Naruto? Is that you?" She opened and closed her eyes tightly to quicken her regain of clear vision. The mop of unruly hair her gaze barely acknowledged answered enough. "Naruto!"

Her greeting came in the form of her tackling him to the floor, the woman landing directly on him. Curving her spine backwards, she grinned at her student. "How did it go?" She asked excitedly and barely containing the urge to hop on her spot.

As much as he wanted her to get off him, he knew that it would be useless to ask her to move over. "Well… We did the mission all right, but Ino was injured. Broken ribs and a punctured lung."

Cringing in sympathy, Aya crunched up her face. She knew exactly how that felt. "Ouch."

"Yeah… And all because I wasn't strong enough to protect her. I hate it when I'm weak." The male fair-haired frowned and slammed his fist on the ground next to him out of sheer anger.

Aya decided that matters were not to be trifled with and she got up from his waist. "Look, Naruto. You're not weak. You have to remember that always, _always_ there's someone stronger than you. No matter how powerful you are. If you keep looking, someone with better skills will eventually come around. And let's admit it; you're no god to keep anyone at bay." Naruto nodded slowly. "So, stop acting like you can defend everyone!"

Her call got him out of his reverie enough to understand what exactly she was doing. She was cheering him up. And it worked like a charm. His smile was enough to make her know he was almost back to normal. "Now, how about something for lunch?"

"Aya-chan, it's six in the afternoon." Naruto pointed out.

"That late already? Tell you what; I'll take you out for dinner to celebrate for your success." Aya offered.

"Really? You'd do that?"

His sensei glared mock-offended. "Hey. I'm your sensei. I'm supposed to give you a pat on the back when you do something well. This is my way of doing it." _And of having a little fun at your expense._ She finished in her mind.

Jumping to his feet in momentary happiness, he couldn't help but do a small jig. This was a once in a lifetime event, which he was going to make the most of. After all the time they joined forces, eating out was a luxury that wasn't enjoyed. That night that fact would be void.

While scramming to his room to change into some clean garments, he heard Aya's voice. "And Naruto?" He paused for a second. "Don't dress like someone who got the wardrobe from the garbage." Shrugging, he continued with his task.

Grabbing a set of semi-nice clothes, he slammed the door to the bathroom behind him. "Don't waste all the hot water, Naruto!" She half-shouted, half-ordered before letting him go in peace. Huffing at her bossy attitude (even if she was right eighty-five percent of the time), he discarded his clothes on the basket for washing next to the door and stepped in the shower. For some weird reason, he just couldn't shake the feeling that something ominous would be happening that night.

* * *

Walking out of his house and staring high above, he considered having a small nap outside, perhaps in his favourite spot, on Sandaime's head. Both as a symbol of care and mourn to the one who taught him everything he needed to rule the village successfully. The dusk from that spot was marvellous. Besides supporting Naruto's decision to return and few others, watching the spectacular fall of the bright sun was an important reason to come back within Konoha's walls. 

Reminiscing his battle with the Inuzuka kid, he chuckled when he remembered Naruto's reaction to the kid's battle cry. Only the sheer surprise of being challenged had stopped him from being infected with his son's laughter. Somehow, he assumed that the Dog Master would have been much more of a challenge.

However, when he got there, the stone was far from void of people. The over-sized tuft of white hair surrounded by red could only mean one person from Konoha. His former sensei. Exactly the person he wanted to see and inquire about something that had been nagging him for a good while now.

Where in the blazes was Kushina? He had been itching to ask him, but finding the white-haired pervert was like finding a needle in a hay stack.

"Jiraiya?" He let out tentatively. It wasn't a common occurrence to find the Sennin here. As far as he remembered, the one with the mental issue to spend a long time on a Hokage head was his son.

"Hm? Oh, it's you Arashi." The older man only turned his head slightly to acknowledge the speaker. Said person walked to his side before bending his knees to the point that their heads were at the same height.

"Sensei, I was meaning to ask-"

"How long has it been since I taught you something?"

Arashi blinked at the interruption and composed himself a second later. "Um... around eighteen years?"

"Then stop with the "sensei" stuff. It gets old coming from you."

For a second, the blond assumed Jiraiya was going through some emotional issues due to the almost snapping response. He quickly smashed it with the strength of reality. This was the Great Toad Sage he was considering. The King of Perverts himself. In his mind there was no place for such petty things as emotional problems. He drowned them in sake and beautiful women.

"Right. I wanted to ask you about Kushina."

The white-haired noticeably flinched at this. His face contorted into one that clearly denoted that speaking of that person was the last thing he wanted to do even if he were to be in his deathbed.

"Right..." He parroted. "Kushina...well... She... Um..." Jiraiya was at a loss as to how he was going to dodge this one and not letting his ex-student get away with the truth. He loved his family jewels too much to be ripped so painfully.

Arashi's normal pleasant face morphed into mild distaste. His eyes narrowed to the point that his usual bright eyes darkened to midnight blue. "What happened?" Even his tone left no place for joking, causing Jiraiya to sweat bullets.

He _almost_ chuckled at the irony of it all. Not five hours before Tsunade was shouting at him to face his responsibilities. However, he refrained in order to keep his health. The Sennin sighed deeply and began spouting off the harsh happenings. "Kushina left Konoha hardly an hour after the Kyuubi's sealing. From what I heard she went to the former Whirlpool country. I haven't been able to contact her, though..."

The news only made Arashi's mood fall even more. How could she have left? Hadn't she known that Naruto was in need of his parents? What actually happened that made her leave the village and her son? There was only one way to find out.

"Tell Naruto that I'll be out of the village. I don't know when I'll be back." He turned around in the direction of his house. This travelling needed preparations. And speaking of preparations... "One last thing."

The Sennin looked at him over his shoulder. "If Naruto needs a seal-master, don't go peeking at women. You know he needs all the power he can get."

With that, the shinobi known as the ex-Yondaime vanished from his predecessor's sculptured head, leaving said predecessor's student grumbling about not being able to enjoy the wonders of manhood without being bothered by blondes.

* * *

Yes, the first impression is that this chapter is a "WHAAAT?" thingy. The problem is that I had to add people for later use and Ino's dad and part of Team 8 were crucial. Those will be the catalyzers for all of Konoha knowing about Naruto's return and good deeds. 

I don't hate Kiba, you have to remember that he doesn't think things all too much and acts rashly. It was natural that he would be attacking Naruto's supposedly ignorant sensei to demonstrate his superiority to the blond. And it is also normal that if you remove Naruto from the equation that he and Hinata would hook up. Kiba and Naruto have similar attitudes (Or had if you have been reading my fic so far).

An important note is that this guys have 95 percent the same clothes as Shippuden. I'm too lazy to put myself in their characters to decide on new clothes. Everyone except Naruto, who was the one that changed the most. Remember that casting the cloak aside, he dresses the same as Arashi, without the bandages on his ankles.

And lastly, Arashi's going on a voyage to search for his love. Most possibly this is a side-story that I'll combine with either Ino's training (This will have to appear since it would also explain what Naruto is capable, mostly) or why Naruto lets Kyuubi go out every now and then inside Konoha. Wanna vote?  
Later,  
Soulcry.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm sorry fellas if you were expecting some kind of training, but I remembered there were more important things to the story at the moment. Arashi's quest will be high-lighted and another faction will also be brought to light in this chapter. I trust that the wait wasn't too long. Enjoy, people.

* * *

He flattened his body to the nearby humid rock wall. After ten minutes of sneaking in, he had only alerted the guards once, making them change his destination drastically. Also causing him to re-inform himself as to where he was supposed to go. Luckily, he found a blueprint of the facility he was in, which pin-pointed to two different jails in opposite sides. He made the alarm go off on the east side, so obviously they had changed his target to the other side. At least that would be common sense for guards. He hoped that their common sense didn't make them get their prisoner out of there. If not that would botch the entire attack.

Peeking around the corner, he saw an incoming guard not far away, still oblivious of his presence. He mentally cursed remembering how he had triggered said alarm. Somehow the underground facility had seals that recognized when an unauthorized person used chakra, making it impossible for him to fool the guards through several Shunshins.

Looking around in desperation, he found his salvation to his pinch close to his feet.

A cardboard box.

Quickly hiding beneath it, he revelled on his genius when the incoming nin passed by him, not even twitching at the presence of possibly the most powerful shinobi to ever roam the world not two feet besides him. Arashi abused the capacity to look through a rectangular hole on the box before deeming his surroundings clear.

Glancing around again, he nodded to himself in assurance that his back was clear as well. Looking at his salvation that he was still holding in his hand, he considered leaving it behind. However, the strip of his ability to use chakra freely made him accept unorthodox methods of infiltration, so he carried the box with him. If it had proved useful once, it would twice.

Walking silently with his ears perked up to notice any strange noise, his mind wandered back to how he had got himself in this mess. Worst of all, it was willingly.

_Flashback no Jutsu!_

_After a day and a half of walking at a fast pace, he reached the so-called Whirlpool Country. Or as it was more commonly known nowadays, Wave Country. The first thing that he noticed was the biggest and new addition of the nearby village, a huge bridge with lots of people roaming to and fro. Approaching a nearby engraved plate, he read it and smiled truly._

_Eyeing around, he noticed that people carried content short smiles, no doubt direct contrast to __before his son had arrived. After all, he had over-heard several times that Gatou had his iron fist on this country and everyone knew the condition places had when he left them after sucking up every resource they had. Completely depleted._

_His son had given hope back to these people. A sense of pride filled with chest like a balloon and he walked a bit straighter after resuming his walk. He supposed his information gathering should focus first on finding his object of affection. Namely, Uzumaki Kushina._

_After asking several people for someone with that name, he was directed around until he found her house. Or at least what it was supposed to be her house. Instead, he was facing a _very_ run-down shack with lots of holes on the fungus-covered wood. The lawn looked like no one dared to have taken care of it for several years. Walking to the entrance, he placed a hand on the door and the hinges instantly gave away, the termite-nibbled board crashed on the dusty floor. Coughing at the cloud of dust that formed, he dissipated it with his hand and glanced around._

"_Hello?" He called to the poorly illuminated shack's interiors, receiving no response.__ He frowned and decided to check every room._

_It wasn't until he reached the bedroom that he found someone covered in a blanket from head to toes. His hope soared to new limits when he thought he had finally found his lost love. However, his thrill was short-lived when an old wrinkled woman glared at him._

"_GET OUT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "I KNOW YOU'RE WITH THEM! YOU WANT TO TAKE MY DEAR ICHIMARU! I KNOW ALL YOUR LIES!" Covering his ears at the sudden change of volume, he noticed she was hugging a very dead badger. Even to the point that some flies were swarming on it. However, the woman looked downright murderous at his continued staring at her pet._

"_Look." He tried to reason raising his hands to show he was no threat and looking at her straight in the eye, even taking a precautious step back. "I don't want your Ichimaru. I just want to know what happened to the person living here before."_

_That speech seemed to deflate the woman's anger considerably, but not entirely. "Hmph. I still don't trust you. However, the woman that lived here was kidnapped six and a half months ago from here."_

"_Where is she now?" Kushina... kidnapped? It was impossible! She was an excellent ninja! Who could have possibly been able to outrank her so much?_

"_In some jail on an island south of here. NOW GET OUT!" The anger seemed to revive in her at his continuous presence. Arashi, on the other hand, was contemplating how much pain he would be inflicting on the ones that took his Kushina. Only when the old woman punted him on his heel did he react and rushed out of the place, not wanting to spend any more time with the delirious codger._

_At least now someone pointed him in a concrete direction..._

_Kai!_

Shaking the memory out of his head, he focused on the matters at hand. Finding Kushina at all costs. Passing over an unsuspecting and mid-asleep guard by wall-hopping over his head adroitly, he continued prowling around. As well as this mission was going, he couldn't shake the feeling that his son was doing something even more important for everyone's sake.

* * *

Jiraiya deemed this moment suitable enough to unveil the news to the one that would affect them the most. Sailing over Konoha's rooftops, he quickly landed on his ex-student's one. Navigating through the passages of the building, he reached Naruto's door and proceeded to slam his fist against it. Several times. Only quick reflexes saved Naruto from being smacked on the head after opening the door in a bad mood.

"Oi, Ero-Sennin, what's the big idea?" He grumbled rather loudly scratching the sleep out of his eyes. Taking a quick peek at a nearby clock, he almost fell over; it was eight in the god damn morning! He had cut off his important sleeping time!

"Shut up, gaki. I'm here to tell you of some important stuff concerning you." The Sannin frowned back at his unrespectful former-student. Opening his mouth to continue talking, he was halted by another voice.

"Naruto? What the hell are you doing there?" His sensei appeared behind him parroting his rubbing of her eye. "Oh, it's you. Make haste and go back to bed. I'm freezing." She half-ordered, half-yawned.

The first thing Jiraiya noticed was her clothes, his trained eye noticing the softness of the short dress shirt she was wearing. It reached half her thigh and that was it. Gulping, he almost dared to continue looking but decided not to. He had heard about this woman's battle prowess and he was not keen on being neutered by a spear. He heard it was painful as hell. So, he lifted his head back to look at the sadistic-grin-wielder, Naruto, while Aya turned around and disappeared in the darkened depths of Naruto's apartment.

The perverted Sennin could only guess what transpired in there.

The boards covering the only window of the place made it impossible to find out. He only tried once to barge in there at two in the morning by the main door. The jolt he received from the knob still had some of his hairs up. He never tried again.

"What was it, _Ero_-sennin?" The way he said his nickname almost made him strangle the boy right there. Consequences be damned.

However, he tightened his resolve and heaved a deep sigh. There were more important things going on than a cocky teenager playing with a _very _hot sensei. "Akatsuki's on the move, Naruto."

The blond's mood suddenly did a one-eighty. The seriousness he boarded with this topic knew no bounds. The sleepiness vanished from his face in an instant. "Is their target the same?"

"Sadly, yes. You know what this means."

"Yes." He nodded. "And I'll take precautions this time. Was there anything else? I'll go to the Hokage tower in fifteen minutes." For a second, just for an instant, he saw his first student's resolve in this kid and the power he would have. It was obvious he would rival his father easily once he learned a few more tricks. Of course, those were the most difficult ones.

"No. We'll meet there, perhaps." The white-haired man vanished in a puff of smoke. Closing the door, Naruto met up with his sensei, who was already sitting in the bed and staring at him.

"Things have...complicated." He began with a sullen face, looking for his clothes to change from his sleeping gear in the bathroom. "Remember the group that was after my peers and me? They're back. I managed to halt their plans by disappearing, but coming back here was a huge mistake it seems..."

"And why don't we leave again?" Aya asked back crossing her arms below her chest.

"Because it's time I fulfilled my first promise ever. One of the few left I've got now. I returned to claim the post of Hokage." His eyes filled with an old fire that she had seen several times while speaking of a handful of things. His formerly-unknown-idol, the Yondaime Hokage; His training regime; and lastly, his ardent drive to become the leader of Konohagakure no Sato.

"Alright, Hokage-sama." She grinned at his mock-imposing demeanour. "What's the battle plan? I want to stretch my arms after not using them for so long."

"First thing on the list, contact the others, then-"

"Oh, no. You're definitely not doing that." She interrupted him just to confuse him. "I know you too well. You'll focus on _other_ things instead of trying to save the rest of the Jinchuuriki."

"_Other_ things?" He parroted in an inquisitive tone, he had a fair idea of what it could be.

"You know what I mean. Your precious blonde Jinchuuriki."

"Hey! She helped me! If it hadn't been for her, I'd be killed in my last mission!" He growled back at her. What right did she have to insult his helper?

"You know quite well that's a lie. I taught you almost everything I know. You are ready to emerge victorious from every non-important battle you'll face." She said at the same time she got up and changed into her casual clothes, not bothering with little things like his student was in front of her.

"So? Remember I had a partner!" He continued arguing, completely unfazed.

"Irrelevant. You fought at my side several times as well. Dual battles are like second nature for you. Don't try to squirm out of this one. It won't work against me." She finished putting on the sandals she "borrowed" from Naruto, instead of the simple Chinese-styled ones she used to wear. She had to admit, shinobi sure knew how to make good footwear for the warrior.

"Fine." He grumbled in defeat. "Still, its better if we round up together than by our own. That's still obvious."

"You're a sore loser, Naruto-kun." She chuckled. "But that's why I like you and accepted you as my student. You never give up."

The flattery only forced him to grin full-force back at her.

* * *

Tsunade was in a foul mood. Not only had her dreaded archenemy return with its full strength, but she had run out of sake to drown in it and forget all about her upcoming and inevitable fight. Instead, she decided that sleeping it off would be a very good idea to omit her responsibility. Of course, having paperwork as their opponent would make anyone cry in despair. That thing bred like rabbits! It had grown six inches overnight!

Whimpering in self-pity, she almost didn't notice the entrance of a newcomer. Everything would work to avoid doing this hell of a job...

"Oi, Obaa-chan!"

Even standing his damned nickname. Yes, it was _that_ bad.

"We've got Akatsuki on the run!" Naruto almost yelled but she waved him away. That was old news. "Fine. I'll need those messengers to send three letters ASAP."

She perked up and looked at him, now, _this_ was interesting. Normally, messengers were especially fast shinobi or enhanced hawks that delivered either parcels or letters, respectively. However, the most important thing of this was that they were used to send things to other Hidden Villages. Just what did he need to send and where?

"Where, Naruto?"

"Kumo, Suna and Iwa."

This perked her up immediately. "And to whom would you be sending this?"

"An old man that lives on the outskirts of Iwagakure, the son of the Yondaime Kazekage and the daughter of the Yondaime Raikage. I go a long way with the last two."

"Yondaime Kazekage... Oh, you mean Godaime Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara?"

"Uh, yes. I'm still not used to him being Kazekage." He revealed embarrassedly scratching the back of his head.

"And what is your reason to send these people letters?" The Godaime inquired raising a brow. This selection of people of different villages rang bells on her head. Why would he have a reason to do so? The Kazekage was the Ichibi Jinchuuriki as well as he was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

Wait.

Does that mean the other two are as well? What is he planning on doing with _three_ other of his peers? And most importantly, how the hell did he come in contact with them?

"Let's just say, a meeting is in order. How long will it take for the letters to arrive?" Of course, he was letting out the reason for said meeting out for obvious reasons. If Akatsuki was on the move, then they should team up as quickly as possible. They couldn't have the luxury of being captured. Whatever they were up to would have to be cut short.

"You plan on booking a meeting with possibly all the Jinchuuriki? What's got into you, Naruto? Are you mad?" If those four joined forces, the side they picked would be an obvious winner. If the only four in the world who could control their Bijuu to gain unbelievable levels of power decided to destroy civilization as they knew it, no one would be able to oppose them...

"Oi! I'm not planning to take over the world!" He shot back indignantly. "We're going to plan our defence. With Akatsuki active, we aren't safe anymore. Will you please send them at once? We don't have time to lose." He finished crossing his arms. Discussion was over, it was time for decisions. Tsunade actually considered saying no to his request, but she knew he would sneak out of the village and seek them himself. So, she was pushed to accept his favour.

"Fine. I suppose you have the letters prepared?" He nodded and presented them to her. "Iwa is the farthest, so it will take at least a week before it gets there. Kumo six days and Suna five."

"Good. One last thing. Think you can give me a mission near Oto for...let's say... three weeks?" That prompted another rising of a brow from the Hokage.

"Why Oto?"

"That's where the meeting will be held. In a week we'll join in a hotel we all know about; and also because it's the closest place to every village."

"Naruto." She began with a long sigh. "Why so much secrecy?"

"Secrecy? Obaa-chan, think about who I am. Not only as the Kyuubi container, but as the Yondaime's son. Am I not entitled to some secrecy, as you put it?" As hard to accept as that was, he was right down to the last syllable. Both status marked him high on mostly any enemy of Konoha's hit list. Of course, the information that he was Arashi's son wasn't leaked out yet. A village secret, if you will.

"Three weeks?" He nodded and smiled in acknowledgment. In response, she sighed. This kid knew exactly which buttons to push to get what he wanted from her. Every _freaking _time. "I'll give you a C-Rank solo mission. You're a Jounin, so no one will ask questions if a freshly ascended Jounin gets a C-Rank for himself."

"I got that covered. I'll guard one from my group." He said motioning to the door. Raising a brow at him, she expected his sensei to walk through it; instead, he raised his arm with his index and middle finger extended. "_Ai!"_ He called. A small swirl of light appeared from his hand and raised spinning a feet above his hand.

Nothing happened.

"I hate it when she keeps me waiting... I swear that this girl is going to get me killed..." He grumbled shaking his tight fist; a feral look conquered his face. Of course, the Hokage couldn't understand anything he was saying. "Then again..."

"Naruto-kun!" A cheerful voice called out and in a small flash of light, his Summon appeared behind him with her arms around his neck.

"She takes a sick pleasure by doing it..." He continued impassive. After a short while of growling at each other for their own reasons, they calmed down after a shout from the elder fair-haired.

"She's the one you're supposed to protect?" She inquired raising a brow. Anyone would notice they were close. That stuff wasn't productive for ninjas or their customers. Shaking her head out of shinobi rules, she took another matter to consider. Naruto just summoned a girl?

He better not teach Jiraiya how to do that...

"Yeah. Actually, it's just a cover. She can defend by herself as well as me. You know, just to keep appearances..." He replied grinning cheekily.

"For once, I think you're being cautious. It doesn't hurt to be overly cautious, though. Remember that you have enemies not only outside the village but inside as well. The council's been itching for me to kick you out back from Konoha." She frowned heavily at him. "Give them a reason and they will not hesitate."

At his assuring nod, she let out her breath slowly. This kid would be the death of her.

"Here's the mission money. We'll leave tonight to use the cover of darkness." He said handing her a small leather bag with money that he counted on the spot.

"Good. And don't forget. _No mistakes._"

"Hai!" He rebutted boringly and turned around towards the door, Ai hot on his heels. When the door was closing, Tsunade couldn't help it but hear Ai say,

"Say, Naruto-kun, think you can teach me that trick you did last night with Aya under the sheets?" And a choking surprised sound that could only come from the male blond.

Yeaaah. That kid was definitely shortening her life span.

* * *

Letting go the flaccid body of an unconscious guard, he grabbed the fallen keys nearby, his hand itching to use them on the nearby locked door. He had spent a good three hours flopping around the facility in order to reach his target, the west-side prison. Of course, if he had been able to use chakra freely, he would have cut that time to at least half an hour or even fifteen minutes. Ah... the wonders of Shunshin. He discovered that sealing was possible, though, as he had his helpful cardboard box safely into a scroll in a pocket of his vest.

The room he was in was at the moment was the entrance to the important section of the prison. Where the prisoners were being held captive. If his assumptions were right, his long awaited search would be over in just a little while more. Now, he had to find the damned door the key on his hand opened...

Let's see... 001...003...005...009...011...

Wait. And 007? That was the one he was looking for! Where the hell was it? Stopping on his tracks and looking around, Arashi cursed loudly. Searching frantically and coming up with nothing, he stomped back to the desk next to the entrance. There had to be some paper that explained this! Slamming his fists furiously once to vent some steam, he began scanning down each and every sheet.

It varied from newspapers to recipes of various things. At each paper he picked up and threw to his back, his fury grew remarkably. Finally, he checked the only drawer of the desk, where a small case was sitting. Opening it, he found three sheets of paper. One said something about guard shifts. The other held a list of prisoners in each of the wings of the facility. He checked for his target, and he was right. She had been transferred to this side not two hours ago. The third one was the important one. However, importance most of the time comes with riddles or codes. This wasn't the exception.

"007. Under."

"Wha the hell does this mean?" He growled almost crumpling the paper in his fist. However, he memorized it, just in case. Leaving the papery mess behind, he returned to where 007 should have been. Checking around, he could easily spot 006 and 008 on the opposite wall. Walking there, his feet stumbled upon a hole on the floor. Cursing his bad luck, he motioned to kick the hole. However, his fury quickly turned to hope when instead of a hole, it was a window with bars. Directly above it, he read "007"

"So that's what they meant by Under." He resolved. Looking closely for a key-hole, he found it next to the cell's window. It was amazingly dark in there, since he couldn't see anything in there from the window.

Almost pulling the trap-door out of its hinges in his hopeful hurry, he didn't hesitate to jump in there. The first thing he noticed now that some light entered the place, was the shallow current of water that covered the floor. Once his pupils adjusted to the diminished illumination, his senses informed him of two notorious things. One was that there was a heightened corner without water that occupied at least a fourth of the room, and that in the same corner, a shadowy figure was heaped.

All his battle experience told him to be wary since this could be very well a trap; however, his emotional race was quickly overwhelming his logic. Taking a step towards the figure, his trembling hand raised in its direction. All of his recent two weeks of research had been piled up to achieve this very moment.

"Kushina?" He let the word drift in the humid air. The mangled figured twitched at the voice, but other than that, it made no notice. Wary, he took another step, and another. Carefully itching towards the person there until he/she was within reach. He placed a hand on the shoulder. The twitch now turned to spasm, almost making his hand waver and fall from its place. Instead, he tightened his grip and slowly turned the person around.

Now that the face was in his line of sight, his heart had an explosive dichotomy.

He had been successful in finding Uzumaki Kushina. However, there was so little left of her that he almost thought he had failed. That hollow nothing-centred stare of hers was enough to make him feel more pain than if had a thousand burning pikes all over his body. The way her mouth fell open slightly... Her haggard clothes, if those things could be called clothes, were of almost no help for the cold down here. And lastly, her too thin frame, obviously from lack of good food, crushed his already dissolving resolve to not break down crying. The image of her he had placed on the fanciest pedestal broke in thousand of pieces.

Falling to his knees with his face in his hands, his sobbing continued for long minutes. How? How could he have failed her to this point? When did everything go to hell? Was it possible that he would get redemption from his acts towards not only his son but to his wife as well? The better part answered with a negative and he reluctantly was pushed to agree.

However, cleaning his tears with his sleeve, he had a responsibility to reply to. First thing on the list, was having a reaction from said woman. Capturing her hands in his own, he called her attention several times, until, after two eternally despairing minutes, her focus was posed on him. Those empty green eyes were poised on him as though one looked a discarded paper on the floor.

"Kushi-chan..." He called finally. Strangely, some light returned to her eyes as she stared at the blue-eyed blond face. Her constant stare made him worry that something awful happened to her psyche. At least he hoped she was sane enough after enduring kami-knows what things happened here. Her mouth trembled for a second before parting.

"A...ra...shi?" Her voice was so low, raspy and parched. It was painfully obvious she hadn't drunk anything in order to cast off her serious dehydration. The pang in his heart multiplied by a thousand-fold at this. The grip on her hands tightened slightly.

"Yes, it's me. Your Arashi... I finally found you." He assured, moving one hand to stroke her hair lovingly. Something was off about her when her eyes darkened again. Not letting her hands go, he moved down his hands to her neck in order to check her pulse.

He almost had a heart-attack on the spot.

Her pulse was so slow it was a wonder she was still alive. Mostly it would be thanks to her kunoichi training. Those endurance exercises must be for some good use after all, he mused. Panic quickly climbed the priority ladder; he needed to get medical attention as soon as possible! Ignoring the fear that she could have some injuries, he scooted her up bridal style, briefly making him remember all the times he had done so previously.

Now that he had achieved his primary objective, he could ignore rampantly the alarm and use Jutsu indiscriminately. Again, passing by her actual status, he decided to take the risk and began Shunshin-ing out of the place. The trek that had taken him two hours to complete now was four.

Once the pair got out to the setting sun, they had to wait for several seconds until his eyes adjusted from the dim torch-light. However, he didn't wait as much as he should and began running to the shore. Tree-hopping was out of the question, since if she had any injuries, they might worsen. Quickly going through his library of Jutsu, he quickly came up with the one that would help him reach Konoha in record time, ironically, it was his favourite one.

Picking a three-pronged kunai from his pouch, while holding Kushina with one arm, was a feat all in itself. However, he would have to endure it for the whole trip. Flinging the seal-enhanced kunai as far as his arm could, he easily reached half the trek over water. Activating his signature move, the pair vanished into a yellow lightning directed at the weapon.

Arashi quickly grabbed it and shot it again, this time, the direction was more accurately towards Konoha. Just before his feet would touch the water, they were off. Things continued like this for a good hour, his reserves draining steadily. The only relatively dangerous problem had been sorting over the trees, but he quickly solved it by flinging his weapon higher, at a forty-five degree angle. Said direction provided maximum height and distance.

Night had completely set in by the moment the pair had reached Konoha's boundaries. He didn't waste a second when he flashed directly under the East gate and sprinted towards the hospital. The only thing letting him keep standing was his immortal drive to see his wife back to her usual healthy and a bit bossy attitude.

* * *

"Oi, Ino-chan. How are you doing?" Naruto's voice distracted from the best hobby she had at the moment, staring through the window. The night light had finally set in a short while ago, making her sigh in disappointment. The sun was most of the time her source of energy in every-day tasks.

"Naruto-kun!" She greeted back and waved at him. He took a chair and sat down next to her bed. "This is boring..."

Snorting at this, he barely dodged the punch from the female. "Oi, take it easy. I just came to check up on you."

"Thanks..." She mumbled.

"When do you get out of this hellish place?" He said making a face at the pearl-white walls.

Brightening up at their shared view of a hospital, she grinned. "Only two more days. Tsunade-sama really helped quicken the process."

"Yeah, she's got that talent..." He chuckled remembering that he had been amazingly close to death and that her skill at medical Jutsu had saved his life. "Then I'll speak with Aya-chan about your training. I won't be around to give you more understandable instructions."

"Really? Where are you going?"

"A village close to Otogakure. Taimen. I'll be out for the count for three weeks." He grinned mischievously at her during his pause, which unnerved her. Every time Uzumaki Naruto grinned that way, it was bad news for anyone. "Don't count on me being a light trainer when I get back. I expect progress..."

Half-relieved, she gulped nervously at his statement. She was going to make a witty remark when a shout from the reception startled every part of the hospital and the vicinities.

"HELP! ANYONE, PLEASE HELP!"

"Isn't that... Arashi?" Naruto wondered getting to his feet with a curious frown on his eyes. Appearing at the reception ten seconds later after a swift run, he was shocked to find Arashi with a nervous break-down, a woman that looked like she was taken straight from Wave's poor moment and a swarm of doctors running to and fro carrying the woman on the stretcher towards the surgery room.

"Dad?" He called when they were the only ones left. His father turned around and gazed at his son, his pain-filled eyes breaking Naruto's attitude.

Just what happened?

Tears broke freely from Arashi's eyes, his hands covering his face while he wept for his wife. In a rare display of affection, Naruto stepped next to his father and enveloped him in a tight hug. To outsiders, it might have looked strange, but at the moment, neither of the two males cared for appearances. One was deadly worried about his wife and the other about his father.

"Dad... tell me, what happened?" He tried after several long minutes, in which Arashi never stopped sobbing uncontrollably. However, he stopped for his son's sake of understanding. This was something that he would have to tell him, and there would never be a better moment to break it through to him. Stepping back from the younger blond, he wiped his tears from his face.

"I... I went away two days ago to look for someone. I... I found her... S-she... she..." His voice crumpled over and he couldn't continue. Naruto took over, though.

"Was that the woman on the stretcher?" The ex-Hokage nodded.

"She's... she's..." The lack of explanation the coated man was giving confused Naruto. Slowly, a dreadful possibility climbed from the bottom of his psyche. If this woman was so important to Arashi, could it be that she...

"She's..." His voice finally came back, this time laced with a hint of valour. "Her name is... Uzumaki Kushina." There. He had said it.

Realization dawned on him. It was so obvious now. Why his father, the symbol of Konoha's strength had broken down. He could only muster one word before running for Tsunade.

"Mom?"

* * *

See? I told you there were more important things. I'm _this_ close to killing Kushina. Originally, the idea was for Arashi to get to Kushina and her dying in his arms, making him run amok the entire facility. However, I think this will have a far better effect on the story, since I can explain why she was there and in such an state. 

Another thing. Before you start drowning me in "LOL, Naruto had sex with his sensei!", you're wrong. Ai was just having a cheap shot at Naruto's expence to degrade his popular opinion. (No, he doesn't care so much about that. They _will_ respect him when he becomes Hokage, after all. Hey, they respect _Jiraiya_.)

Yes, Naruto is in contact with the other Jinchuuriki. Reason as to why the meeting is going to take place. Trust me, after travelling around the countries with Aya as a sensei, you're bound to found other Jinchuuriki. He's in very good terms with Gaara and Yugito, however, the Iwa old man is somewhat reclusive, so he doesn't go along so well with him, mainly becauseNaruto doesn't know anything about him. I think I revealed too much info, so I'll cut it loose here.  
Later,  
Soulcry.


	14. Chapter 14

If anyone told Naruto that his whole being would be itching to remain inside a hospital for more than five hours, he'd most possibly laughed at them, blinked, and gone on laughing. However, the present was a whole different story. Putting his overcame childish attitude aside, his worry for his mother knew no bounds. He had finally filled in his family, he was not letting any member of it vanish and/or leave for whatever reason. Death included. If he had to go to the ends of the world itself to guarantee her mother's health, he would do the travel thrice.

Taking a quick pause from his brooding more becoming of the younger Uchiha-gone-rogue, he scouted his surroundings and the people sharing his worry either for the woman or any of the present.

Right next to him, his Summon sat staring at him solemnly, her eyes filled with worry for his sullen mood. It was a shocking change from her ever cheerful attitude to be smitten down by the current atmosphere. Her back was arched slightly forward, as well as her head was down and turned at him. Both hands were tightly held between her knees, symbol that she was holding back her comments due to her Master's state.

In front of him, leaning against the wall was none other than his sensei. Her eyes shut, her face bowed down. Her pose awakened an intrigue inside him. Just what exactly was she expecting to do here? It's not that he didn't mind the extra support, but it was rare of her to actually show a caring display publicly. Inside the four walls of his home, or previously the Inn, she had (And has) no problems showing how much she cares for him. Chalking it up to be a newfound reaction to a foreign happening, he continued his scan to the last one there.

Arashi.

Everything about him screamed desperation. From the way his already spiky hair was even more disarrayed to how his eyes had lost entirely their light. Even his garments looked pitiful. This was not how the Yondaime Hokage should be; however, a woman had forced him to his state. Holding his head with both of his hands, his elbows touched his knees in the normal pose that indicated exasperation.

The four of them, or at least two actively, were waiting for the Godaime Hokage to come out of the operating room they had camped outside. According to her, Kushina needed immediate medical attention. After shouting several orders at nearby doctors and specially Shizune, they scrambled inside the room with the red-head in the middle of the parade unconscious on her bed.

That had been six hours and forty-two minutes ago.

Now, Naruto was sure that the busty woman was going to come out one of these moments. Sighing in discomfort at the whole mass of occurrences he was involved, he couldn't help it but resist the urge to scream his problems out. First of all, was his mother's current state; then, Akatsuki back on the move after him and his peers; Finally, Konoha's council. No one could face so much and not crumble under the weight of such responsibilities.

Even with the help of his sensei, Ai and Arashi, he doubted he could emerge victorious and still honour his first promise. The one he had made to the person he held most dear during times of need, and who had never failed him, the same one whose promise made Naruto return. That person, held in such high regard was obviously none other than-

"Naruto." Aya's voice distracted him from his train of thought. He looked up at her raising his face slightly. "The light's out." She pointed towards the operation room entrance, were surely enough, the light that indicated surgery was in process was dead. Everyone suddenly sprung into action, except for Aya, who was already on her feet, hopped to theirs.

The door opened and Tsunade came out with a worrying frown over her eyes. She seemed to realize who was present and halted her walk. Addressing each one with a short look, his eyes lingered a questioning second on Ai, before finishing on Arashi.

"We did what we could, but-"

"NO!" Arashi's outburst centred all attention on him for a second. He had thought the worst had happened, and no one could blame him with the way Tsunade delivered the news. Lack of tact, indeed.

"As I was saying, but the rest is up to her. She's stable physically, but we have no clue psychologically how bad her state is. She's been through six months of constant torture and lack of a decent meal, just enough to survive. She has a severe undernourishment case that atrophied her muscles. Unfortunately, she will never be a kunoichi again without some sort of Kami-level miracle." Taking a deep breath, she calmed down. The bad news had been delivered.

"Now, we're injecting her nutritious soup of sorts to augment her body's healing capabilities, as well as placed a seal on her back, courtesy of Jiraiya, to further increase them without any sort of mutation. In short, she heals twice as fast as a human without drawbacks. With a lot of luck, she'll be physically back to normal conditions in two to three months." Giving a shout, a doctor scrammed to the group. "Get me Yamanaka Ino ASAP." She ordered.

"Obaa-chan, she has broken ribs." Naruto reminded her.

"Right. Then, get me her father." Seeing the man falter, she seethed. "NOW!" Even Aya herself considered for a second running away from the irate Hokage.

"Can we see her?" Arashi finally voiced his thoughts. The tone he used would have melted any woman due to the concern he held for his wife. The buxom blond was no exception as she gave him a sympathetic curt smile.

"In a few minutes. They're moving her to a room where she'll stay for a good while. If you excuse me, I've got _paperwork_ to do..." She casually and slowly began walking off, no worry invading her mind to quicken her pace. "Oh, she's unconscious for now. She'll stay like that for a few weeks to not strain her mind as it recovers." She finalized the report about Kushina's status and disappeared in the hospital's hallways, the group behind her falling silent.

* * *

Opening the door slightly, Arashi looked around the room only to find it deserted. There was one occupant and it was in bed, blissfully unconscious. Making an "all clear" sign to Naruto, the two blonds entered and Naruto closed the door behind him. Thankfully enough, there were a pair of chairs at both sides of the bed. Each took one of them and concentrated their attention on the third person.

For the first time ever, Naruto took a good look at his mother. The way her red hair flowed impassively and shone with the aid of the sunlight from the window made a smile crept up to his lips. Her beautiful face made him feel that everything was alright now and he would be safe. He wondered if every son felt like that when they were with their mothers, if it was true, then this was his version of heaven.

Looking at his father, he was surprised to find he was staring at him, gauging his reaction. When Naruto smiled, he felt like a huge load had been lifted from his shoulders and he would be happy again, this time with his rightful family. This time, he would do anything it would take to keep the three of them together and safe. Although, he wondered if Naruto would make a better job at it, after all, he had been skipping his training for a good eighteen years. It would take at least one to put him back in his former shape. He sighed, at least he could speed things up like his son did now. Kage Bunshin was a blessing.

"Dad, can you help me train?" Naruto's inquiry shocked him out of his reverie. He took a good look at his son but he was looking at the blissful smile his wife had.

"Why do you need my help? I said I would help you with the Hiraishin."

"It isn't enough. I want to be stronger. Strong enough to protect everyone, but more importantly, to protect both of you." The way his eyes shone at him when he said those words made him remember of someone. Himself. He smiled truly and nodded assuringly.

"Of course, Naruto. But you will have to fight me everyday until I get to my former level. Each day, it will be more and more difficult. Are you up to it?" Arashi grinned confidently. This would be something of a gift for Naruto.

_Me? Fight with THE Yondaime Hokage?_ Grinning in content, the younger blond nodded several times, his former-childish attitude resurfacing for a moment. "I´d love to."

The air of eagerness that composed the atmosphere of the room suddenly warped into nothingness when another yellow-haired male appeared in the scene by opening the door.

"What is this I hear about Kushina being alive?" He demanded frowning at the coated man. Instead of giving a reply, he smiled proudly of his success and pointed at the beautiful red-head currently in the world of Nod.

Now, Yamanaka Inoichi was a seasoned shinobi and sure knew how to keep his emotions inside himself most of the time. But to have the supposedly dead wife of the formerly-dead-Yondaime was something that escaped his skills effortlessly.

"It's… true…" He let out weakly when his gaze was fixed on the female Uzumaki, the effort he placed to keep his jaw from hitting the floor was just as impressive as the fact itself.

"I take it Tsunade told you about what you have to do here?" Arashi half-asked, half-reminded him not to deviate from the priority one task. The other sun-kissed man simply waved a hand at him in dismissal.

"Yes, I've been informed." He said and sat down next to the other eldest male. "Whatever happens-"

"Yes, yes. We shake you." Naruto finished urging him to begin already.

Inoichi stared at him. "How do you… Oh." He silenced himself, recalling the conversation he had with his daughter about returning Arashi's memories and how Naruto had acted during it. He smiled at this before posing the familiar hand-seal. It was good to have someone outside from the clan to know what to do in case things went wrong.

"_Shintenshin no Jutsu!"_ He called, his eyes glazing over and finally shutting close. Instead of how her daughter slumped forward, he went backwards and it almost appeared that he had nodded off due to tiredness.

"Do you think he'll be able to fix mom?" Naruto inquired worriedly.

"We can only hope." Arashi's concerned reply eased nothing their spirits.

* * *

Inoichi's first recall of things was that he was in a horizontal position, most likely laying on the ground. The second was the coppery and suffocating smell of burnt wood and paper. According to the proportion of smoke against fresh air that his nose was calculating, the fire had been going for a long while and ended not long ago. However, time was irrelevant inside a mind. Masters of their own mind could spend years vagabonding inside their own for only seconds to pass in the real world.

Those were the founders of the Yamanaka clan and who Inoichi looked up to. Not only for their skills, but for their honourable views of the world. Almost infinite time of reflection upon things gave you insights no one cared to know about since it contrasted the view of the masses. Regarding his own skill, he trained himself to reach the point of a year, but he could only accomplish several months. From what he had seen, her daughter was more apt for surpassing him in the near future. Specially with that change her mind undergone.

Rising to his feet, he looked around and absorbed the surroundings. He was in the middle of a village almost burned to the ground, only a few things remained up and those were walls left by the fire half-devoured. From many places, he could still see the red remnants of a fire trying to spark up among the good amount of fuel, however, something prevented them from doing so and also vanished them slowly.

That was a good sign. It meant that her mind was already trying to return to normal functions by its own. That way, his work would be cut by a considerable amount. There was a certain element he needed to locate in order to speed things even further. And to make matters worse, it was in the core of her mind, the nigh impenetrable fortress everyone had.

He hoped that in her current state, finding it and infiltrating it would be a piece of cake. As many things, this bridge would have to be crossed when he got to it. So, trudging around, he decided to look for a building with a lot of significance, obviously distinct from others in appearance.

Resuming his previous train of thought in a secondary task, he couldn't help it but be reminded of how worried he had been when her daughter didn't come back from her personal training session for two whole days. That was nothing compared to what he had felt when he found her in her training spot laying on the floor with her eyes closed.

She had been unconscious for three days, during which he and her wife were almost walking on the walls. The relief they felt when she had gotten down from her bedroom with her usual sleepy face asking what was for breakfast knew no bounds nor held comparison from any before.

After that, she had resumed her sessions for a week under his gaze. Sometimes she asked strange questions regarding to what he was thinking a while ago, which was strange even to another Yamanaka. Normally, reading other's thoughts expressly required the usage of a Jutsu.

She had used none on him. Yes, she had abused a poor rabbit's mind trying to increase the speed of the Shintenshin or a different effect with the Shinrashin, but she had never directed her jutsu at him. That was the main worry he had against his daughter training by herself.

But things would only escalate further from there. Several times she had asked him to help her in her taijutsu, to which he happily agreed. The question in itself was common, the occurrences that happened in said engagements, though, were not. It wasn't that she was some kind of taijutsu goddess, but rather that sometimes he knew she wouldn't be able to predict a move, she surprised him by twisting in a way to avoid said blow.

When he had confronted Ino about it, she shrugged saying she somehow knew what he would do. The final thing that sealed the fact that her prowess with the clan's jutsu far outclassed his own was when she presented to him her unique variation of the Shintenshin. Said technique quickly earned her the title of best scout of Konoha, a feat previously impossible for a Yamanaka to achieve.

Pushing those ponderings about her daughter's rising abilities, he refocused in the current task just in time to find what he was looking for. Remnants of a tower painted in blue, according to the five-foot long piece of wall from the ground floor. From the weak-posing threshold he was standing in front of, a chunk of what looked like a swirl was on it.

"Kushina, whatever you faced must have been tough for someone like you to be snapped like this." He mused out loud. Entering the falling apart building, he looked around but found only smoky furniture. His resolve didn't falter, though. Instead, he used a different fuel to act. What Arashi and Naruto would do to him, should he fail this assignment.

Shuddering at the thought, he continued with renewed vigour.

It didn't take long for him to discover a rubble-covered trapdoor leading to the underground. Going through it, the background changed completely to a regal one. The walls no longer were burnt but were of polished white marble; the steps of the ladder he was coursing held the same colour but added with a blue shiny and clean rug; And finally, torches burned merrily at his sides.

When he reached the end of said stairs, he was in a room more fitting in a rich castle rather than the shady destroyed village he had been trudging about. Pillars of the same white marble rose at the sides of the rug that continued all the way to an altar of sorts, where four torches. They looked like four small statues of women with their backs joined and their arms high holding a big curvy stone plate, where a vivacious fire was sparkling. In the middle of it all, a desk was sitting proudly with a comfy chair behind it.

Placing his gaze on it, he found a disarray of papers on it. Grabbing one, he frowned. This was a completely inefficient structure for the mind to work. Several connections were amazingly misconnected to the point that it would take three times the time a normal one required for a process.

Sighing in view of what he had to do, he sat down and rummaged through the desk, finding clear scrolls in one. Titling it the same as the connections, he took the basics from it and developed an arrangement of his own.

Of course, then he had to recheck every single connection with the other papers in order for them to work as they should and perhaps make a few improvements. Who knew how this woman had been wired before…

Five long hours of extenuating work later, he leaned back on the chair and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Heaving a content sigh, he admired his handiwork. Whereas the whole thing was a mass of several sheets of paper, now it was three neat scrolls placed parallel to each other in the middle of the desk. With one last check at all of them and confirming that he had done all he could,

Exiting the core of Uzumaki Kushina's mind, he landed himself one last menial task, look for progress. He didn't dare to cancel the jutsu from the core, since there was a good percentage that things could be screwed up royally when a source of chakra intertwined with the mind at that level. If it had been a high level genjutsu used against an enemy, not much worry would come from that. Since this was an ally, not to mention one of the most popular females in her time, there had to been zero to nil risks. Threats of his own castration thanks to Tsunade, Naruto or Arashi had a large amount of leverage as well.

The best way to leave a mind was from where you entered it, since there was the least resistance to movement to and from. Also, he could gauge how much recovery her mind had undergone in this few hours and thanks to his designs. Two birds with one stone.

As his feet carried him to the location he had woken up, his gaze travelled all around the ruins of the village. Noticing that the proportion of smoke was already lesser, his eyes also noted that the sparks of fire were completely gone and only charred wood remained. This meant good news. It wasn't until he reached his destination that he saw something different. A whole wall of a house was complete and painted a dull red colour. A solid proof of her progress.

Glancing his surroundings one last time, he cancelled the jutsu and returned to his body, content with what he had done.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino was bored. After Naruto had left in a rush, she had heard word nor seen hair of him in almost a day. Something told her an occurrence of enormous proportions had just passed unnoticed by her and that was thanks to her injuries.

Not for the first time she cursed her lack of skill.

Instead, she received a visit from Sakura, but she didn't have any news regarding what transpired recently. Brainstorming was a must among these meetings were they had close to none information. Sakura left, though, with a promise of finding out to tell her and rechecking her healing progress. According to what she had said, it was only one more day and she would be out of that accursed place.

The catch was that she wouldn't be able to train for another five days. That left her a civilian for the moment. Of course, nobody said about theory training. And that was the base for new jutsu, as well as understanding of the ones already under her belt.

Just as she was about to enter her own mind, a feat of incredible easiness for a Yamanaka like her, the door creaked open and in came the person she desperately wanted to talk with. Aya.

"Ah, you're awake." She pointed out in order to break the ice quickly. Planting feet at the end of Ino's bed, she crossed her arms over her belly. This action was currently gaining more and more of her liking, since it made her look imposing to some and honest to others. "How have you been, little Yamanaka?" She joked rather lamely. She succeeded in struggling a smile on the bed-fixated girl.

"Bored. It's still one more day before I get to leave this place and a whole week entirely before I get back to training." She grumbled pouting childishly at the afternoon sun of Konoha coming through the main window.

"Speaking of which, Naruto told me that you wanted to train under my care." She recalled having that same conversation with his student not an hour ago, while he tried to take his mind from worrying about his mother.

"He said he would. When can we begin?" She asked eagerly, filing away for the moment her question as to what happened to her fellow fair-haired comrade-in-arms.

"Let's see… We've got a three week disappearance… So right after we return, we can begin." Aya finished, pondering about the itinerary Naruto pointed out the Meeting would be. Of course, while they waited for everyone to be there and when the more pressing matters were considered, training was a must. She just hoped that Arashi would be there with training more becoming of a ninja than her training to become what she proudly was: an A-

"Three weeks?" Ino interrupted outraged. That was a long time!

"Yes, Ino. Thank Naruto for that one. And we cannot avoid this one. The importance of this meeting will most surely decide the fate of the shinobi villages." Her solemn frown, added to the hardness of her eyes spoke of nothing but the truth. It was as she had felt a while ago. A bad omen of things to come. Her main worry was that a Fourth shinobi war would break out and that would be disastrous for everyone.

"I take it it's because of his furry friend?" She called raising a brow. No wonder a meeting with Naruto of such importance would be related to the fox. It was as obvious as the sun came from the east.

"You assume right. Try not to talk with other people who don't know about this. Their reaction may not be nice towards you for being friendly with him. At least that was his warning when we talked before coming here." Passing on Naruto's word of wisdom about keeping a low profile, Ino nodded in acceptance of said phrase. After all, he had _years_ of knowledge of how to avoid the treatment he received during his childhood.

"About the training…" Aya had to give the girl some credit. She learned fast. Had it been anyone else, they would still be pestering her about said amalgamation and the details of it.

"For now, I can only ask you a few questions. We'll see how much potential you have when we return. Don't expect to be a prodigy of sorts. Naruto was a special case, since he learned everything I gave him like a sponge. From what I've heard from his former sensei, he had always been the same." Aya added grinning at how her student made her job all the more easier thanks to that same fire for learning.

"Shoot then." She said and motioned for the chair next to her. Aya dismissed it, preferring to stand where she was.

"Have you got any experience with a bow or a spear? Or summoning in a worst case scenario." She began, clutching her elbows tighter. In Naruto's case, he had such a faculty with summons that Ai came to this world far faster than she had with her own Summon.

"Nope. I've only seen you two fight and about summons… Little to nothing. Heard of the process, though, if that counts for something." Ino defended.

"Not for much." Aya replied looking down in a pensive pose, deflating what little pride Ino had recovered with her phrase. "Any elemental manipulation?" She inquired again, looking at the younger blonde directly to her eyes.

"I think I've got water." She replied weakly.

"Secondary?"

"What?"

"Oh, geez." She almost cursed out loud. Did they never teach this girl anything useful? It was a wonder she had survived for this long in this career. "Don't you know that everyone has a secondary manipulation?"

"Really?"

"Yes. I've never cared for trying to find out mine. Naruto's wind with water. Arashi's lightning with earth I think. And so on. Normally an experienced shinobi can tell their own secondary alignment simply by examining their own energy." She explained frowning in displease. If the prospect of having to push her every step of her training wasn't enough, she would have to teach her everything from ground zero. While it was an interesting project to create a much better fighter, the key here was promise, and lately, she had close to none. Only after their return would they be able to accurately know.

"I see…" Ino replied ashamed of her lack of studying in the arts of ninjutsu or weaponry. Perhaps her own skill wouldn't be so lacking.

"I'll go ask that idiot Cyclops to come here and gave a look at your energy with one of those papers for the elemental alignment. I trust he'll be able to teach you how to do it in the three weeks we'll be out. If you don't succeed, don't seek me out for training. It'll be a waste of time." With that, she left in a hurricane, pissed at her own student to point out an amateur for training. If _they_ were on the move, this was not the time to introduce someone to their style of fighting. This was a time were strengths had to be bolstered or people died painfully.

With that in mind, she patted the three scrolls with containment seals in them. Soon, Naruto would have to be fitted for a long battle. Perhaps her own treasures from _The War_ might work on him. Scratch that. They _would_ work on him. If she survived with those, he could go to The Gates several times and return unscathed.

And in the off chance that this took a long while and Ino showed some promise, she might be able to follow. If not, the Kumo Jinchuuriki would be a very good addition to their dying style. After all, not many archers as them were regarded as trusty. She blamed it on her ancestors and the imagination some people had when creating stories about her own lineage.

If only her teacher had been here… She would show both her and Naruto how to truly fight. But it was impossible. She had ascended and there was more chance of hell freezing over than her coming back to this dimension to do something as vague as teaching.

Frowning and looking to a side, she felt that there was something he was forgetting to tell the Yamanaka heiress. Oh, well. It would come back to her later.

* * *

"So, how's her status?" Arashi urged him to speak up, even if the glaring lights were blinding him. Yamanaka Inoichi blinked several times until his sight adjusted and addressed the former Hokage.

"She's… Wow, that's a pretty violet ball…" He halted and rubbed his eyes. Shaking his head, he resumed. "She's recovering well. Her mindscape took a severe beating, but it's going along nicely. Give or take a few weeks and it will be as good as new. I don't know if she'll act the same as the Kushina you knew, since the factor for that are her memories and not her state of mind." He cut it down for non-initiates to understand. If he went with technical terms, their comprehension would be none.

"Anything else?" Naruto added.

"Not that I know. It was a wasteland in there. I'm surprised she's making progress at all! If her core had been damaged, she'd be left as a vegetable. Strangely enough, it was the most guarded and well-kept place of all." He finished and got up.

"Thanks for your help." Arashi copied his actions and smiled before extending his hand.

"As long as you don't leave me an eunuch, I'll be happy to help." He joked and shook hands. "I'm off to see my hime, she'll be nagging me left and right as to what happened…" He left with that thought in the air.

"Oops. I knew I was forgetting something." Naruto admitted rubbing the back of his neck.

"What do you mean?" Arashi questioned calmly sitting down again.

"I meant to tell Ino-chan about what transpired… I simply forgot… Hope she doesn't kill me." His sheepish grin only added to his regretful visage.

"I'm sure she won't kill her saviour." The blond man shrugged it off. "How about I treat you for some ramen? Kushina loved to eat as much as she could." He paused and looked to the ceiling with a finger under his chin in a thinking manner. "Perhaps that's where you get your craving for it?" He joked with a content grin.

"And damn proud of it!" Naruto shot back puffing his chest, which elicited a laugh from his father. "Good to know I have some sort of connection with her." He said getting to his feet slowly while admiring his mother's quiet face.

"Of course. Who do you think you got your handsome looks from?" Arashi grinned foxily and had to dodge a pillow from his also grinning son. "Hey! I resent that!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go wipe your wallet." Naruto said pushing his father out of the door.

"Exactly! It's my wallet! Why should I hurry?" To this, they left the recovering woman in bed. A soft breeze came from the window, moving ever so slightly her ruby locks.

Unknown to everyone except the silent wind, her lips quirked up unnoticeably for a good minute before returning to their neutral state.

* * *

All right, boys and girls. There you have it. Chapter 14 and the pass mark of the sixty thousand words. Kushina's current health status as well as some small background on both Ino's new technique and Aya's past. To those who are smart and fast enough to guess what she is, by all means, try to do so. I'll give a cookie to the one who does so.

On to other things, to some, this chapter might seem as a filler, but the information in it squashes that possibility. Another thing I'm currently toying in my mind is whether to stick Naruto with Ino or Yugito. Both have possbilities, but the Naru/Ino romance may take a GOOD while to develop, since the Jinchuuriki Meeting still has to happen and other things that I've planned before the training begins. And that's the main pillar for the lovey dovey stuff. Yugito, on the other side, is far easier to write since Naruto and her are Jinchuuriki (Making romantical connections far easier due to understanding).

Lastly, some facts about this story. As of right now, 26 May, 2008 at 4:00 Greenwich Time, this story has:

62896 Words - 14 Chapters - 144 Reviews - 71161 Hits - 45 C2s - 145 Favs - 283 Alerts.

Not to be a bit of a review whore, but I'd REALLY like some more people giving their opinion. Also, I'll be rechecking every single chapter back and re-uploading them. In case you want to revive the whole thing with errors (Some so stupid I can't believe I made them) wait until the next weekend. I'm sure I'll have it all done by then. Next chapter won't come out 'til it comes out.  
Later,  
Soulcry.


	15. Chapter 15

Haruno Sakura was not a happy camper. Being forced to wait a good hour at Konoha's Southern gates for more than an hour would rub anyone the wrong way. Add the presence of one Rock Lee spouting Youth nonsense every four seconds and a solemn Neji, and it was a recipe for disaster. The sun had risen only a few hours ago and the hustle and bustle of Konoha was rapidly reaching its zenith. A few passerbies directed a curt glance in the direction of three notorious Jōnin standing in the middle of the street.

"Where are they?" Sakura grumbled through her teeth. Who was the wise one that proposed to wait for them and accompany Naruto in his mission for a short trail of his path?

Oh, right. It had been her.

Having now free time, she decided to use it to go over every happening since Naruto's arrival at Konoha after his self-imposed exile. It all started with that mob chasing that cute little fox. That day she was walking towards the Hokage Tower when the galloping fox suddenly jumped into her arms shaking like a leaf and whimpering pathetically. Appealing to pity, she stood up for it and faced the rapidly incoming mob. After a few choice words and threats, it dispersed leaving her with the animal in her arms. Giving it a caring hug, she decided to take it home until it healed from the various wounds it had. The next day, the fox was nowhere to be found.

Later on, it had been the mysterious appearance of the last items they were supposed to look for in that mission they also found Naruto. It was mind-baffling, but she welcomed it with joy and silence. After all, if they had failed it, their immaculate mission record would have gone down the sewer.

Then, impossible to avoid and the current hot topic in the grapevine of gossip running through Konoha, Yondaime's resurrection. She had only once walked next to the former Hokage, when he had whipped Kiba into his senses, and the population of the village gaped and stared after him shamelessly. Understanding was as simple as it came. It didn't take a genius to acknowledge perhaps the occurrence of the decade.

On a much more closer-circle basis, the return mission's outcome came as a surprise to all who were in the hospital on active duty. Having a catatonic Naruto holding an injured and unconscious Ino in his arms with a pair of clones behind was quite a sight to take in. Luckily for Ino (And unluckily for Naruto, since he got the earful of the century from the rosy-haired medic), she was finishing some charts in front of the main desk and rushed to their aid. After the fair-haired woman was taken care of, she got the recount of the mission from the appointed leader himself.

She found it hard to believe that he had liquefied half a man for a relatively minor injury Ino received.

The last thing was by far the most emotional one of all. Arashi's triumphant return with Kushina in the same position as his son had with Ino a few days before. Now that she considered it, could it be that there was something going on between those two? It was common knowledge now that Naruto spent at least an hour a day visiting his subordinate, but there had to be a special reason for it. Kakashi had _never_ visited team 7 when they were injured and it was so menial. Of course, her knowledge of team workings was limited to their dry and direct sensei, who preferred to be left alone and barely bothered with them.

Regardless of that, once she had the opportunity, she'd face Naruto and force the truth out of him. Forcefully if necessary. After all, she knew how to practice a lobotomy.

"Sakura-chan! Here comes Naruto!" Lee's yell without something referring to youth shook her out of her reverie. While she didn't get what he said, she saw him pointing at the street into the village. Sure enough, she noticed the one they were waiting for coming in their direction with the usual duo behind him and Ai at his side.

He didn't waste an extra second in noticing them, waving at their group and quickening his pace. A minute later and his group was in front of hers.

"Hello, Sakura. What are you doing here?" He asked puzzled by her presence. It seemed that he didn't count on other people waiting for him.

"Waiting for you to accompany you guys." She replied and motioned for them to start their trek. Her intentions were cut short when both members of Team Gai entered the conversation.

"Hello, Naruto." Neji called approaching them. "It's been a while."

"Naruto-kun! The flames of youth burn brightly within you!" Lee's exuberant proclamation only caused Naruto to cover his ears with his hands.

He first faced the over-active taijutsu master, so as to calm him down and not be on the receiving end of his outbursts again. "Lee. Neji. Been a while, indeed. How's things?" He replied, acknowledging Sakura's frown and starting to walk. No need to travel with an irate woman who could punch him into oblivion.

"There have been many changes in these six years, Naruto." Neji began, trying to maintain a civilised conversation with the blond Jōnin. "But most of them are boring political stuff."

This surprised Naruto. The stoic Hyūga would have never said something remotely alike to that. "I can see that…" He replied chuckling at the confused stare Neji gave back. "I was asking on a more personal level, you know…"

"Don't mind his mood swings, Naruto-kun! His flames of youth have been burning higher than ever since he accepted to date Miko-san." Lee clarified in his own style, not being able to fight back the knowing grin, completely out of character, Naruto noticed.

"I see…" Naruto copycatted Lee's grin.

"I'm trying to get into ANBU. I still need a few more missions, though…" Neji sagely changed the topic when the faintest of blushes threatened to spoil his hard-earned reputation. It wouldn't do after working for so long to keep the serious demeanour he was famous for, to be dusted completely thanks to the duo of hyperactive ninja.

"Interesting. Anybody else of the old group trying as well?" Naruto wondered.

"No. Shikamaru's already in. It was no surprise. He reached Jōnin first of all of us, after all. The rest of us are Jōnin." Sakura replied this time. "Even you." She added as an afterthought, noticing as well as remembering the vest he was wearing over his changed clothes. No longer was he wearing clothes resembling a samurai, but this time it was ninja-like. A dark blue long-sleeved shirt, a pair of dark green pants joined with black sandals and blue fingerless gloves. This time, Uzumaki Naruto meant business.

After another five minutes of catching up on more everyday things, they entered the forest. While they kept their chat, their volume decreased until Naruto halted them for a moment in a clearing, thirty minutes away from Konoha.

"Well, next time we see each other, I owe you a rematch." He told Neji as a goodbye. "See you later, guys." And with that, his whole group disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"They were…" Lee began.

"Kage Bunshin?" And Sakura finished, the three equally flabbergasted. No wonder they were dealing with Konoha's number one surprising ninja. Shaking the smile off her features, she announced. "Let's go. Our mission isn't going to wait for us!" With a cry of agreement from the male parts, the three sped up through the forest.

* * *

Similar events such as this one happened on the West and North gates of Konoha. Except, the other two groups of clones were not encountered by fellow Konoha nin. The original group, having left from the East gate and slowly turning north, was rapidly advancing through the trees with Arashi carrying Ai and Naruto carrying Aya on their backs. The younger blond knew that if they had the opposite burden, he would have fallen at the first few trees due to Ai's boldness. His current charge wasn't that much of an improvement, either. She was the calmer of the two.

While it was true that Ai was as direct and vivacious as she could, it could only be compared to her battle skill. Only Aya could surpass her with a spear, the Kazama heir being her favourite practice subject. Training discipline, both women said. Torture, he says.

"My clones met with familiar faces." He announced in the middle of the silence.

"Someone we know of?" Aya said softly into his ear, causing a small shiver to run down his spine. Of course, it didn't go without a victorious chuckle, courtesy of his sensei.

"Only Sakura." He replied, his playful mood being utterly deflated. "Well, at least our plan is even more perfect now." He realized going back to his business mode.

"Meaning…?" Arashi noted from his said.

"We have an alibi of having left by the south gate. Spies inside Konoha will rectify that. After all, how many clones can speak and act normally?" He grinned confidently of his mastery of the jutsu. No one had ever reached such a level, he was sure of it. After travelling with Aya for the first year around the continent, he had heard of many obscure prowesses achieved by several nin, but none resembling his. That's what made him stand out among others, even more than his status as Kyūbi Jinchūriki.

"**Your trickster streak is as sharp as ever, it seems." **Kyūbi suddenly commented. For some reason, the fox chose not to communicate directly within Konoha's walls. Perhaps it had something to do with his first trek and his encounter with the resentful villagers? Naruto wasn't very interested in knowing, though, so he left it at that. **"Although you still haven't followed my advice about jumping on your sensei back in your abode."**

The furious blush that covered his face went unnoticed by all, since Arashi was moving slightly behind him. _S-Shut up!_

"What's our next move, Naruto?" Arashi returned him to reality and his son was grateful for that.

"Taimen. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can set the pieces of the board. We'll get there in a day, so that leaves us with two days for training. Are you ready, Yondaime-sama?" Naruto replied mockingly. His father didn't reply, but he grinned confidently back.

"Don't you think you'll be skipping my training regime, young man." Aya reminded him, but his mood was already set in unabated. True, training with his sensei and his father was a very good experience, but there were other things happening at the same time that couldn't let him savour the moment as much as he wanted. Namely, Akatsuki and the ever present council. Two shadows waiting for him to make a single mistake to leap on him like a pack of hungry wolves.

He wouldn't give them that pleasure as long as he lived.

* * *

The soft patter of water in the underground grotto was only muted by the sound of steps. The moss-covered walls hadn't seen the laborious hands of men crafting real smooth surfaces out of them for as long as they remembered. Even light was a scarce resource down here, the only person walking down didn't need or care about carrying a torch.

Arriving at a door, out of place according to the background, the figure calmly knocked a few times and waited for clearance. Sure enough, the drawling voice from the inside gave out a faint "Enter."

Wasting no time so as not to anger his master, the man walked in and closed the door behind him. If at the corridor it was dark, it was nothing compared to the bleak lack of light inside. It didn't unnerve the man at all.

"What news?" The same voice inquired.

"It seems him and his entire group have left Konoha." The first man replied, causing his master to open his eyes. A pair of brilliant red eyes opened in the middle of the darkness.

"Really?" The master commented with interest. "And for how long?"

"Three weeks, according to the mission report." The first man replied without hesitance. He had read it with his own eyes directly from the official paper.

"Excellent. Prepare them, then. We move out in a week and a half. Let's see how he likes returning to his village and find it in ashes." The master ordered and closed his eyes to relish in the new information.

Daydreaming on how he would laugh on top of the burning Konoha.

* * *

"Dad." Naruto called sternly a few days later when they entered the small town of Taimen. It wouldn't do to meet in a big town, since lots of people would recognize the Jinchūriki from any of the four villages. It seemed that fame outside their home village came with hate inside it. "I still disapprove that you came with me. Mom needs you far more than I do."

Arashi shook his head. "Ku-chan is fine. Tsunade said she'd be out for a few weeks and I know that your mother would kill me if I let you run around unprotected."

The blank look Naruto shot back at him spoke volumes of what he was thinking. "Are you sure your right under the top? Aya's here with me and also Ai. I have enough _protection_ as it is…"

Of course, his father ignored that and ruffled his hair with a wide grin.

Further conversation was halted when they arrived at the hotel. A three-story plain coloured building without anything out of normal. To outlanders, it would seem like any other hotel in that small town. However, of all the six in there, Naruto _always _picked this one for a reason. He had once helped the owner of this place. An old man who had requested a mission when he was back in Nijikioku.

At first, he was a bitter old man, resenting the world for having taken his wife long before he would have accepted. He had had an even deeper hatred towards ninjas from all places, since it was a group of Oto nin who had done the deed while fighting for their lives against a group of Iwa. It wasn't accepted to kill a civilian during a military confrontation, though.

And a gray morning, with a light drizzle was the day the two met. One dressed in samurai clothes, hiding his true nature, and the other with burning anger in his hazel eyes. A wet mop of graying brown hair covered his thin face; the pair of small eyes gazed at him intently. "This is what you give me?" He had said that time. "A kid?"

Amazing how that occurrence was similar to his first C-Rank mission. Tazuna had a similar response to the team he was given. And as the Wave-dweller, the old man from Taimen had changed radically his opinion of the Kyūbi Jinchūriki. And it hadn't been because he had saved the town from being massacred or similar. It was on a much more personal level, when he imitated his graduation night and used his own body to protect the old man against the last attack of a dying enemy ninja.

Subsequent to that, the respect the man held for Naruto soared the skies. Due to the fight, the man who had identified himself before as Hirai, had lost his previous hotel. In any case, it worked for the better, because since the passing of his wife, Hirai hadn't paid much attention to the establishment. Now, with a heavy investment from Naruto's part and a call of several favours from the widower, the hotel was back and better than ever.

Every time the blond man visited, Hirai refused stubbornly to receive any kind of payment, insisting that he owned half the place. It went without saying that it grated on Naruto's nerves every single time.

Returning from his memorial reverie, Naruto lifted his gaze once towards the bright red billboard on the façade, where it read in big stylish letters the name "Naibun". Name Hirai had refused to not accept under any circumstance. It confused Naruto to this very day why he was so adamant on naming it like that.

Shrugging, he led his group (Now lacking Ai, who decided to leave in her own accord) inside. Leaving their footwear on the entrance as custom, the three continued to the desk where the bellhop and attendant resided. A man in his mid-twenties dressed in formal blue clothes. As the owner of the place, he had brown hair but combined with emerald eyes. As soon as that same azure gaze poised on the lead figure, they both lit up and darkened to the same degree.

"Kuro-san." Naruto saluted happily with a polite smile. "How are you doing?"

The addressed man hesitated for a second. He seemed to consider whether to speak or to leave the truth buried. "It's been bleak, Uzumaki-sama." He replied in a hollow tone, the respect for giving the truth had won.

The groan to the respectful suffix was quickly squashed by what Kuro had said. A cold chill ran all the way down from his nape to his heels. "What do you mean? Did something happen?"

"It's Hirai-sama. He…" His voice cracked with emotion and he halted his speech to compose himself. "He passed away, Uzumaki-sama."

"He… No…" The slightly content attitude that Naruto had boarded when he had reached the cosy town had now been blown away and it would never come back. The old man that he had found friends in through the knowledge of having lost someone precious to them had… he…

Died.

Naruto fell to his knees, ignoring the pain from his kneecaps. The pain in his heart for losing one of the few people he held dearly was overwhelming.

Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, but he fought them back. "How… How did he… Die?" He called looking at the floor. A consoling warm hand was placed on his shoulder and another on his other side. He didn't need to look to know that Arashi and Aya were passing through a similar process. Not as badly as he was, but of equal nature, since they knew the man and were in good relations with him.

"He passed away two months ago. He had contracted a disease and no medic from nearby knew how to treat it. He died with a smile on his face, Uzumaki-sama. He had re-learned how to live from you and he had no regrets. Those were his final words." Kuro recited with his sight fixed on the same spot as Naruto. It seemed that every word he ushered couldn't come out without a deep sense of sorrow. "You must understand, Uzumaki-sama, that he wouldn't accept you to mourn him." He continued. "He said that if you did so, that I throw a bucket of ice water on you."

The blond let out a sad laugh. It was common occurrence during his stays at Naibun that Hirai would recur to such a measure to wake him up. And to make matters worse, it had been Aya herself who had given him the approval to do so.

Going over what Kuro said, he couldn't ignore that he was right. Wiping the tears that were perilously close to leak, he slowly stood up. The hands didn't budge from their places, securely glued to his shoulders, transmitting their permanent support. "You're right. He would be nagging at me if I did." He acknowledged and smiled a true yet sad smile.

"He also made you full owner of the place. Said something about it was you who put the money or something akin to that."

"Even in his deathbed he continues to argue that. I guess I can't make him go back on his words this time…" Naruto crossed his arms before a grin covered his features. "My first action as owner is this: No more Uzumaki-sama crap. Call me Naruto, damn it!" Kuro cringed at this but nodded in acceptance.

"Sure thing, Naruto-sama." The triumphant grin on the brown-haired man spoke of only one thing. You're not escaping the suffix.

"Who's been taking care of the place these months?" Arashi inquired looking around. It didn't look rundown at all, quite the opposite. Almost the same as the day it was finished.

"I am." The man replied proudly.

"Then I'll have you take over the stuff around, since I come every once in a blue moon." Naruto half-ordered, half-joked. It would do him no good to be running back and forth between Konoha and here just to manage a hotel. If Kuro had been doing a fine job, then he would let him carry on with it as long as he wanted to.

"I appreciate it, Naruto-sama."

Naruto sighed. It would be a long stay here having to stand that suffix. "Let's go back to our initial business, then. We'll take the usual room."

The green-eyed man instantly delivered the keys. "I assume Gaara-sama and Nii-sama are coming as well? Should I prepare the meeting room?"

The meeting room was what made this hotel stand out from others in town. It was a room the size of two suites and shaped oval-like with a massive dark mahogany table right in the middle of it. Several other fine pieces of furniture adorned the place with luxury befitting a daimyo. A glass chandelier hung from the ceiling, contributing electrical light when meetings were being held during night-time. Of all the twenty chairs available for sitting, only three were strictly reserved for three distinct people.

One had a carving of a nine-tailed fox, another a one-tailed tanuki and the third had a two-tailed cat. Those were the chairs the Jinchūriki used during their many meetings in the room, which were sealed in a scroll kept in a secret holder while the users were gone.

"Yes, they're coming. They'll be arriving in two days or so. We'll go set our things, and thanks for telling me, Kuro." He bowed his head.

"It was the most sensible thing to do. You don't have to thank me." Kuro replied and bowed. His axis of bending was the waist, instead.

"We leave everything in your capable hands, then. Anything you need, give us a call." He shot one last curt smile and disappeared towards the stairs.

"He's going to mourn, right?" Kuro said looking at the empty stairs.

"Of course. Keeping his emotions bottled up was his way of living for most of his life. He won't ever let go of that habit, as harming as it is." Aya patted the other fair-haired's shoulder. "Come on, let's spar. He'll be back sooner or later."

Arashi nodded in concordance. Both knew the kid well enough and he would be back to his usual self in a few days.

* * *

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Naruto heaved a deep breath and readjusted his grip on his menial spear. The objective for this morning was to add some of his combined elemental manipulation to augment the weapon's destructive power. First, he analyzed the distance to the target, a lonely tree some thirty feet ahead of him. Secondly, he mixed his manipulations into his spear, which as soon as he did so; it acquired a light bluish aura all over from his hands to the tip.

"Good. So far, so good." He commented trying to relieve the stress on his coils. Lastly, he twirled it perpendicular to the floor and slammed it on the ground as stalwartly as he could, the spear's entire blade imbedded into the soil. That was not his idea, as immediately after, the aura that covered the weapon run along the ground, expanding proportionally but directly towards the tree. When it was hit, it took two seconds for the tree to be frozen to the roots, making the most perfect ice sculpture of a plant that could be made by humans.

"No matter how much I see it, I still can't remember how you can make Hyoton…" Arashi commented after whistling at his son's handiwork. He unlatched from another tree and walked to Naruto's side, who was inspecting any possible flaw in the new technique.

"I'm thinking of calling it Ookawa no Koori. Since it kinda resembles a river made of ice…" He replied, sealing the spear on his right forearm protector, a gift from Aya. When she had given them to him, she explained that after a little help from Arashi and his sealing experience, they were perfect for his eternally swapping battle tactics. Instead of having to carry a stick around most of the time and having to spend precious seconds forming the shaft, he now carried a fully prepared bow in his left forearm and a good quality spear in his right, favouring his right-handedness.

Of course, he had to practice at least four hours to be able to switch between them in an instant and not cut something in the process. Some wounds from that training were still healing and it happened eight hours before.

"It does." Arashi agreed, eyeing the trail of ice. "Care to refresh my mind as to how you are able to do so?"

Naruto looked at him over his shoulder and grinned cockily. "The same way I tackled every aspect of training that didn't have anything to do with my physical body. Kage Bunshin." He began and knelt for a second to grab a piece of frozen soil. "We happened to come across a scroll on how to recognize the second nature of chakra. Mine's was water. The scroll also mentioned very farfetched possibilities of combinations but treated them as Kekkei Genkai, since the time it would take for a normal person to master their two manipulations and the combination was too great."

Arashi grinned proudly. It was obvious where this was going.

"So that's where I come in with my Kage Bunshin. It was no easy feat, though. I had absolutely no guides as to how to combine or even learn water manipulation. Wind I had already learnt thanks to Gaara, when he gave me a scroll about that. So, having a thousand clones work eight hours a day was the key. A month later, which sums up around thirty years of training, I mastered water manipulation while I went through with other things with Aya. Same process, but three months later, approximately eighty-five years of training, I had ice manipulation under my belt. It would have taken around one hundred and ten years of training eight hours constantly to be where I got in four months. Neat Jutsu, uh?" He gloated with every right to do so. The technique he abused so much was the pillar to his rise in power and as how he achieved an impossible feat.

Turn a particular Kekkei Genkai into another training regime. Leave it to Naruto to break one of the generally accepted facts of nature manipulation.

"Yes…I can see the miniature advantages it has…" He joked. His son caught on immediately after.

"Oi! Naruto! They're here!" Aya called, entering the clearing of the forest they were in with a wave of her hand over her head.

"Finally!" It had been three days since they arrived and he was anxious to see his peers. If something happened during their travel, he would be responsible for having called the meeting. And to be frank, he was a bit tired of having to spar constantly with any of his three companions. Without wasting a second, the urchin-haired teen launched back towards the hotel at full speed.

His smile covered his visage as the wind beat onto it continuously while he advanced. It took him a few minutes to arrive in the hotel and be directed to the meeting room by Kuro. Trudging through the stairs at top speed, he barely avoided crashing into a brown-haired woman that seemed eerily familiar. He thought nothing of it and continued.

He barged into the meeting room with a face-splitting grin. Five heads immediately turned in his direction and itched towards their weapons unconsciously. Shinobi paranoia was a must, especially in this meeting.

"Took you a while, eh!" Naruto joked, passing a glance over the present. To his left, Gaara was sitting smiling politely with Baki and Temari by his sides. On his right, however, he couldn't recognize the one on the chair with the white cloak he/she was wearing. He instantly placed the face of one Ketsueki Karasu, though, who was one of Yugito-chan's teammates. The red-haired woman wore mostly brown leather clothes that covered the majority of her skin, except her head. The only garment on it was the band for the pony-tail. So the one sitting could only be…

"I hope you have something interesting to say, Naruto. You almost stopped my ascension ceremony with your letter!" Yugito's voice came from below the hat she was wearing; the jokingly angry tone was unmistakable. Naruto reset his sight on the hat and made out the yellow kanji for "Thunder".

"So you're Raikage now? I must be the one jinxed since I'M the one who wants to be Hokage and everyone else gets to be Kage…" He joked with fake tears and covering his face with his forearms. Light laughter erupted from the room at the teen's antics. Yugito removed the hat with an amused sigh, placed it on the round table and walked in front of Naruto.

"Come on, Little Bro. Let's get this over with. I've been _dying _to spar with you now that I'm one of the five most powerful people in the continent." She gloated with a grin, now having something to rub in his face. Of course, it was all light-hearted with no real meaning behind but to fool around while they could.

"And that's supposed to convince me? What a poor job you're doing, Sis!" He shot back, mirroring her grin and turning it to a smirk, placing his face a few inches away from hers, daring her to go on with that threat. They were so close that their breaths mixed. Two enormous hands made of sand grabbed each of the sun-kissed Jinchūriki and separated them some feet.

"Now, now. Why must I always be mediator between you two?" Gaara stood up, his visage turning serious. It didn't last long when another voice came from outside of the room. "Naruto, you called us here. I take my guess that it has to be something impor-"

"What is this I hear about Yugito-chibi being around?"

"Uncle Arashi!" Yugito exclaimed and hugged the man. The two soon erupted into light talk, shutting the outside world from their catching up. It was a slow developing relationship the one those two shared. At first, they simply didn't speak to each other until out of not needing to. Only when Naruto was talking with Arashi about a certain topic, specifically how to hold on against a thunderstorm, which Yugito was obviously the sage of, having lived all her life in a stormy village. After their discussion, the two opened up slowly, and now she saw him as an uncle.

"But… the meeting…" The Kazekage tried to get his point across. Naruto simply waved him away.

"There's no rush, Gaara. So, Temari, Karasu, how are you doing?" He initiated conversation with the two women.

It didn't take long for Gaara to relent and the whole room to be filled with menial but happy chatter and laughter. Of course, the atmosphere was suddenly screeched to a halt when one revelation overcame the room.

"ARASHI IS THE YONDAIME?" Naruto was sure that Yugito's outburst, coming from a foot away from him, ripped apart his eardrums. All heads that didn't know that piece of information turned in a flash to the man in question. No sooner had he nodded his agreement than the doors were slammed open and Aya, with Yamamoto Batusai burst in with a spear and a katana in hand, respectively.

Looking at him, Naruto recognized the brown-haired man that he had almost trampled over when he was scaling the stairs at top speed. His appearance exuded an aura that demanded respect, and, as one of the more seasoned Anbu of Kumogakure no Sato, he had the skill and experience to back it up. His garments had the basic shinobi style but slightly crossed with samurai, being the main changes the wide-sleeved brown shirt and black trousers.

Seeing there was no threat, the self-appointed bodyguards of the meeting withdrew their weapons. "Don't yell like that, Yugito-sama." Batusai frowned at the lack of self-control the Godaime Raikage had. Said woman at least had the decency to look sheepish.

"I take it you found out about Arashi? It was quite the shocker back in Konoha, but I still don't get what all this jazz is about…" Aya commented, lazily sitting at the left of the Kyuubi themed seat. Of course, the looks of surprise weren't forgotten. This woman had no idea who the Yondaime Hokage was? Naruto had given her a few out linings of his life, but nothing too shocking outside of sealing the fox.

The rest of the afternoon was spent trying to get Aya to wrap around the fact that she had been living for five years with the best shinobi to ever grace the face of the earth and getting back to date with the occurrences around the villages. One question remained in Naruto's head, though.

Where the hell was the old man?

* * *

The meeting has begun and the Jinchuuriki have reunited. What's Naruto's plan now that Yugito's been ascended to Raikage? And where is the eldest of the Demon Containers? All of this and perhaps more next chapter.

Now, some other comments. Some of you pointed out that I should stick with Naru/Ino and gave their reasons. Well, cheer. That's what you are getting. If after this chapter there are some doubts, ask me. I don't mind replying as long as it has nothing to do with revealing the plot.

Speaking of feedback, I love what you give me. Somehow, reading over old reviews was what gave me the drive to punch this chapter by force. Keep it coming, but with your opinion on how I'm handling things. I understand if you don't want to, it's just that it is that same thing that makes me better, therefore being able to give you a better reading material.

Regarding the story in itself. I HAD to empower Naruto a lot. Many of you may say that I surpassed the point of being it uber, but I haven't I simply did what Kishimoto SHOULD have done. Abuse Kage Bunshin. And before you start complaining about giving Naruto mastery over Hyoton being it a Kekkei Genkai, I stated perfectly that it would be around 115 years of NONSTOP training. I only remodeled the idea of the Kekkei Genkai to being a natural with mixing the elements. Expect other obscenities in power among Naruto's repertoire. Well, not that obscene, but powerful yes. Only one more move he has that is his ultimate. And the worst of all is that it is a support Jutsu...

In honour of the 15th chapter, I've decided to reveal the true nature of this fic. It is NOT an OC out of the blue. In fact, it is a character from a known franchise. Yes, my dear folks. This is a Crossover. However, it will take a while before I reveal from what Aya comes. The more observant will no doubtedly understand.

You're free to try to guess.

That's all for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Later,

Soulcry.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the delay, but I had to force myself to write the beggining since I, for some reason, became lazy and couldn't remain in front of the monitor for more than a few seconds staring at a blank Microsoft Word Document before closing it and putting it off for a later date. That date is today and tomorrow I'll be starting 17.

For now, enjoy!

* * *

Night fell under the town for travellers. Basking in the moonlight, the lights sprout like stars in the darkened sky. The amount of people seen walking around the streets gradually diminished at the same time the sun began to set. Taimen was not a busy settlement, but rather a peaceful inn-based business. As such, most of their customers were tired world-trotters that only wished for a bed and a good breakfast, add to that the fact that local people weren't much nocturne and only an hour after dusk, you were lucky to find more than five people walking outside.

However, the lodgers who stayed for more than a day and decided to expand their stay composed the populace that refused to stay indoors after the moon came out. The hotels had no qualms in adjusting to their eccentricities since they lived off it. Of those inns, a small three-story one had the top floor illuminated. No one paid it any mind nor cared that those lights had only been on around eight to ten times in the last four years. If only they had known how important that meeting was to the peace of the world...

Inside the room, the atmosphere was tense. Around the circular table in the middle of the room, lying on top of a red rug that covered the whole floor, sat nine people in groups of three forming a triangle of sorts. For each group, a small animal was sitting in front of the leader on the table. A fox, a cat and a tanuki. Miniature bodies of the Bijū the three Jinchūriki held inside.

The meeting had finally been agreed to start ten minutes ago. After Kuro had wisely and thoughtfully prepared a titanic teapot filled with the infusion for everyone and had set it in the middle using the distraction of their chat before leaving, one after the other with a slow pace, each took their place. After a long minute of lack of sound, the Kazekage decided to speak his mind.

"Now, Naruto. You have summoned us here in a rush. What is so important?" He said sternly, crossing his arms. Baki sat on his left and Temari on his right.

The urchin-haired blond pinched the bridge of his nose. Arashi, sitting at his left, mentally sighed. Aya, who was sitting at the other side of the demon container, rolled her eyes. The three were thinking along one line. _Always straight to the point._ "Akatsuki." He made a pause and examined their faces. Most had a brow up and the rest were impassive. "I take it you know of this?" He asked half-rhetorically.

Yugito was the one to answer leaning slightly forward and facing her peer directly. "We have known for a week and a half already that they are back on the move." Batusai, on her left, smirked proudly, having been him who had found out about the threat. Karasu, sitting opposite from the sword-master, covered her face with her palm and shook her head at the attitude of the other guardian.

"That may be so, but I had a plan to propose." Naruto stated and scrunched his lips sourly. "With my latest discovery it has gone down the sewer, though."

"A plan?" Karasu pointed raising a brow.

"Tell it to us, we might adjust it to our situation." Temari, the strategist of Suna said.

Naruto nodded. "My idea, was to hole us up in Suna and fortify the place. They would be mad to attack three of us at the same place and they would be tired from the desert. Yugito's ascension botched it royally."

The yellow-themed Kage let out an apology everyone ignored, knowing that they couldn't blame her even if they wanted to blame someone.

"I have to admit that it was a good plan. You came up with it?" The wind user of Suna inquired.

"I had some help from everyone. The main idea of holing up in Suna was mine. It wasn't to impose on you," He continued looking at the male red-head, who shrugged it off. "but to intimidate them with out numbers. It would have worked last time if they had been active again. Any ideas why they went out of commission?"

"Rumors speak of lack of economy and their intel network having been broken. But our intelligence stated that they need no such things. They've got a member who makes all the research for them and they have no interest in money." Karasu began informing and Baki nodded, it seemed the information was the same from both sides.

"You mean Zetsu." Aya said calling their attention. "We took care of him the first time those idiots were on the move. He burned quite quickly, I might add." It was both father's and son's turn to cover their faces with their palms.

"So rumors of their network having been broken aren't that far off..." Yugito stated. "But still, they had enough to try to locate the first eight and then spend all their resources finding you." She added pointing at Naruto.

"They aren't known for gambling. They held back for some reason and were forced to wait three years. Coincidentally when Naruto returned to Konoha for good." Gaara said frowning lightly.

"But if Zetsu is six feet under..." Batusai trailed off.

"Then there's a leaker in Konoha." Gaara concluded, having already thought of the possibility when he heard of Red Dawn being active again. "Also, they have a replacement for Zetsu. We don't have anything on the guy, except that it is a woman and uses some abnormal skills."

"None of them except Itachi are normal." At the sweat-drops from everyone after her speech, Temari corrected herself. "As close to normal as Itachi can be."

"Still, Naruto's plan holds some strength." Karasu noted. "If you three tend to move as a group, chances of being attacked by Akatsuki are very low, close to none."

"But I'm Raikage and Gaara's Kazekage, Karasu-chan. We cannot ignore our responsibilities as village leaders and Kages." Yugito replied instantly. Her subordinate sighed in discontent. She knew the blonde would react that way.

"That's why my plan was botched." Naruto added woefully.

"We won't resolve anything circling around your plan, Naruto. We must come up with another one quickly." Baki spoke for the first time with sound words.

"Yes, time is apprehensive." Karasu commented.

"What do we know about them? For sure, I mean." Arashi made his presence known at last. "We analyse their weaknesses and move accordingly. The Konoha-Iwa war had the same principle." The murmur of approval exploded in the blink of an eye. It seemed to be wise to depend on the older units and war-survivors of their group. Tactics were their forte, having acquired them the hard way, through war. Even the silent Bijū were a great source of strategy but for some reason they kept their mouths shut for the entire meeting. Aya's case wasn't to be taken into account for the way her battles were tackled. It had been always charging forward.

"We know most of their old members' capabilities except two and the new one. The leading pair. It seems to be the only pair with a woman, the new one acts alone." Baki added and Karasu nodded in accordance. Naruto groaned mentally, he now understood why Jiraiya was so important. The perverted sage was the informant unit of Konoha, as well as one of its symbols of power and seal master. If he had been here, his intel would have far surpassed their actual.

"So, three mysteries and the other six we all know. At least one thing is sure. We can move ahead of them for some days before they get wind of us." Arashi said, summarizing what he had heard and formulating his opinion. "For now, I say we do as usual and train for some days before having another meeting."

"While I agree with the training part, having another meeting would be pointless." Yugito said adamantly. "I was planning to go to Konoha after here anyway to fix the abysmal mistake of breaking relationships with you guys. Gaara told me he was going as well for a meeting with Tsunade."

"A wise idea." Her assumed uncle replied nodding with a smile. "Having three villages united is certainly a power to be feared. That reminds me, wasn't there going to be another member?" The Jinchūrikis lowered their heads slightly in thought. Their peer should have arrived a day before Yugito and Gaara, since Iwa was closer to Taimen.

"There's only one possibility." Naruto began, already dreading his train of thought.

"He's been captured." Gaara finished, to which the sun-kissed containers nodded mournfully. Assaulting the Akatsuki base, even if they knew where it was and if it was true that they had the old man there, was as suicidal as them attacking their council. Either way, the one who attacked the other's stronghold was doomed to fail.

"Things are looking bleak, that's certain." Batusai stated. "We won't be able to get some decent planning with our lack of information. We better wait until the three Kages are together." He proposed and the others had varying responses of agreement. It was late and the travellers were tired after a long trip and a long meeting.

The Konoha trio were much more refreshed after having stayed for two days already. "You are right. We'll call it a day. Tomorrow morning starts the training and in five days we're going to Konoha. Agreed?" Another murmur of aproval was the reply Naruto received. Business-like chat ended at that moment and the atmosphere morphed into a much lighter one, very similar to how it had been an hour before the meeting. While the humans stood up and resumed their heart-easing chat, the three petite demons reunited in the middle of the table, talking in whispers since their hearing allowed them to communicate that way as clear as if they talked loudly.

**"Our containers are baffled." **The cat began and sat down on her hind legs, very much like how the fox was positioned. **"We may not be able to see another winter if things keep like this." **

The fox growled at her. **"With that attitude, I'm not surprised if we don't. Your jailer has more optimism."** In a flash, the feline was posed to attack at him with her back hunched. **"Do you want a repeat of what happened five centuries ago? Come, make my day!"**

**"You are not almighty now, midget!" **She shot back; the tense aura was defused instantly by the third member of their council.

**"Cease it this instant!"** He raised his voice barely enough to not get attention from the humans but effectively enough to call the other two demons' attention. This insane tries of a fight sprouted between those two far too often for his liking. Of course, there was still remaining animosity from the Great Beast War that wrecked the world five hundred years ago and that was their main focus of anger. Every time, it started with the Kyūbi taunting the Nekomata for whatever reason he pleased.

However, as much as they bickered, his jailer had once caught the two demons in their miniature size walking around together, nothing even resembling an ominous aura surrounding them. Gaara wasted no time in telling him, to which the tanuki laughed his ass off for a good hour before filing the information under a category of "blackmail". No matter that he and Kyūbi were elemental beasts, if he ever needed him to do his every whim, he had a way.

It was that day he noticed their constant discussion were nothing more than a façade. **"We aren't here to argue between us. Those Akatsuki guys are after us and we have no clue why! We should be concentrating on how to elude and counter than fighting among ourselves!"**

Both petite demons had the dignity to look ashamed before the lunatic demon, who suffered a rare moment of seriousness and attachment to reality. As much as they needed some idle time to clear their minds during this dire time, planning ahead was paramount. There was no time for fake discussions or arguments breaking out. **"As much as I hate these humans for locking me up in that boy, we've got no other choice but to aid them. It's either that or be in the cooking recipe of those they call "Akatsuki"."** The sand spirit growled.

"**I think they are quite interesting…"** The looks she received from her peers only disappointed her. **"Think about it. They live barely after a century but accomplish more than what we do in a millennia. Death must be something to be feared to them, regardless of that, they go on and on. Don't you think that deserves some attention and respect?"**

"**If you put it that way…"** The fox replied. **"Then yes. But they still make quite a snack." **He grinned and it was shared with the other two. Their tastes wouldn't change in so little time.

"**We can't discuss that." **The tanuki agreed and the three pair of eyes gleamed darkly when they gave a look around at the shinobi and warriors surrounding them. For an instant, the humans felt an ominous chilling sensation that something was direly wrong. A few instants later, the atmosphere returned to normal, the people shrugging it off as nerves or alike.

"**Back on topic. There are few things we can do to help them in this form." **The Leader of the Bijū said. Being barely two feet tall was amazingly oppressive, at first it was the nirvana compared to the cell they were held in, but, as time went on, the truth of their status came to light. It was preferable to be locked up and be every bit as intimidating as they could be, than as looking as an everyday talking animal no one respected one bit.

"**True. We should find a way to go back to our full size." **Shukaku added.

"**But the jailors won't let us free."** She reminded them, repeating an obvious fact.

"**Sometimes I envy that damned Frog."** The fox growled looking to a side. He was talking about Naruto's main summon, Gamabunta, who could come and go in his full power whenever he was called.

"**Frog?"** Both inquired.

"**Yeah. A summon the kid and that white-haired pervert have. They use a technique to summon him from…" **He trailed off and kept silent for half a minute before an ear splitting grin covered his features. In a moment of enlightenment, an epiphany had appeared in his mind. It was so simple, yet so difficult to realize. Both of his companions stared at their leader with confusion. Had he really lost it already?

"**I got it."** He said triumphantly. **"I found a way to help those three jailors and for us to recover our full power. Albeit for a while…"** He added dejectedly. It was going to be a huge blow to his pride, but it was better than his current form. At least he could claw, maim and devour humans as he longed for so long.

"**And…?"** The Nekomata urged on when again silence followed.

"**What do you guys know about dimension distortion and containment seals?"** He asked grinning even more widely, resembling a madman rather than a fox.

* * *

Only half an hour later after the meeting had ended, both sensei and apprentice were sitting in their room mulling everything said in the reunion over a cup of tea. The conclusion of how grim things were only remounted to underestimations due to the lack of information. It didn't help that neither of the two had much training in intel gathering or much experience for that matter. Naruto abused Kage Bunshin, but mostly in training as a way to keep up with the cheating Uchiha and his all-copying eyes. He accepted a long while ago that it was too unfair for him to work his ass off to master a Jutsu when Sasuke could do the same after watching the Jutsu in use and trying it a few times.

At least now he was a speed demon as well in learning. Having learned Ice Manipulation from the scratch in four months was a feat of legendary proportions. Of course, Aya gave him some ideas, but they weren't too productive since she wasn't used to using chakra. Every technique that seemed ninja-ish, she used something she called Energy and the habit of calling it spread to when she was talking about chakra. However, there was a serious drawback in that. She couldn't put Energy in her limbs to hasten herself or power-up.

Naruto commented that it was pretty useless until they fought all out. Aya was pretty lasting, her rather slim figure being completely fooling. It was that, or she had found a way to leech his power somehow for her to use. In any case, while Naruto was completely wasted thanks to chakra being a mixture of body energy and spiritual energy, Aya was still quite up and about, since she didn't use body energy at all.

To this day Naruto had no idea how she does it. It seemed to be a pretty basic training from when she came.

He stopped his thoughts when his sensei suddenly jerked her head to a side, looking in a direction in particular. This only happened when an intruder was around and his clones surrounding the area had failed. Of course, that only spoke of how skilled the outsider had to be to elude a swarm of fly-sized Narutos. "Who is it?" He asked and focused his senses in the direction she was looking. A second later he felt it. It was faint and fairly easy to catch up, but with his mind being busy reminiscing, he simply didn't notice.

"I don't know. It isn't anyone I know of." She asked getting up and draining the cup of tea. The warmth would be good in the slowly lowing temperature outside. Grabbing her spear from below her bed, Naruto summoned his shaft from his fore-arm protectors and nodded at her, following her lead. She mimicked his action and both fair-haired stepped out as stealthily as they could.

* * *

On the ground, a few tens of yards from the back of the hotel and in the forest that sprout immediately after the backdoor, a cloaked figure looked ahead at the building. Only the mouth and a long lock of red hair from each side of the head could be visible. It had been a while, but after a long while she had achieved her target. She had finally tracked down her sister and now her mother would be pleased to know she had been found. Her sister's self-imposed exile was more of a hindrance to the village than a help. At first, when she vanished suddenly, the village didn't mind too much, it was normal. But, after five years of no word, the truth became clear and she was sent to look for her.

Now, her sister was at her grasp and there was no chance of her eluding her like she had so obliviously done before. She had reached Nijikioku two days after she had left and there was no clue as to where she had gone. Then, a week later, she caught wind of her sister being in a place called "Konoha". There she went, only to find that her sister was gone again, but this time the leader of the place, for her pleasure a woman, told her where her sister had run off to but gave no other information.

Now, taking a step forward, she halted in an instant when her senses told her of an incoming pointy weapon in her direction. The tip of a spear halted a few inches from her heart, the wielder appearing in her range of vision when she lifted her head. A smirk slowly spread on her features.

"If you don't want to die, tell me your intentions or suffer the consequences!" Aya ordered with no quavering. This was not the first time an intruder thought to be wise to tip-toe inside their camp or inn. Opposite to her, and remaining hidden ten yards behind the cloaked woman, Naruto was leaning against a tree. His spear held perpendicular to the ground and his head to a side, so as to augment his hearing capabilities. If a fight suddenly sparked, he would be there to help end it quickly. Whatever the outcome may be.

The cloaked figure let out a chuckle. "Sister, you were always so elegant with a spear. There is no need to point it at me. I bear no ill towards you." For some reason, Aya held frowned, the voice being remarkably familiar to her. Like something she had left behind years ago and tried to forget. But the only thing she had forsaken was…

"Sister?" She let out hopefully.

The redhead nodded and removed the hood of her cloak, letting the crimson locks flowed all the way to the small of her back. In the light brought from the moon, her face was illuminated enhancing her already beautiful face. Her fiery ruby eyes held a light of wisdom and quick fury as well as playfulness shared with Aya's sapphire ones. Looking from the back, Naruto was confused by what he heard but he could see nothing except the mane of silky hair.

Aya's spear cluttered on the ground and an eye-blink later, she was embracing her sister with all of her heart put into it. She had missed her dearly as well as her other sister and the rest of the village. "Sister… I missed you so much…" She let out when tears threatened to fall. She did nothing to stop their flow. "Sister…"

The cloaked redhead stroke lovingly her back as Aya cried her heart out on her shoulder. It was quite a scene, watching two grown women comforting each other, especially as stout as they were. Naruto's battle-ready stance dissolved into nothingness when the two embraced. And for once waited for Aya to call for him. He understood that this was a special moment for her and he was willing to give her as much time as his sensei needed.

"**Kid."** His confined called from within. **"We found a way to help you three."**

Now this called his attention. Kyūbi consciously offering help was something of epic proportions as well as something to fear. If he said he'd help, whoever stood in his way would surely wet his pants in the least. _"Really?"_ It was impossible for him to find a better expression according to the situation.

"**Yes." **The fox grumbled, he was clearly irritated at the response he received. **"That Neko and the Tanuki are telling their jailors as we speak. Remember how you summon that frog?"**

"_Gamabunta? What does he have to do with you?"_ He interrupted.

"**If you let me continue, you'd know! Now, if you remember what that pervert taught you, summoning was breaking the barrier between this dimension and the toad dimension." **He paused to let Naruto absorb all of this; he knew it would take a few seconds. **"My idea is to not break the barrier with the toad dimension, but rather the seal dimension."**

Naruto's eyes widened in shock at what Kyūbi proposed. It was preposterous! Summoning him in the outside was the same as letting him out! No matter how reformed the fox may be now, he had no guarantee that he would be behaving if he had no control over him!

"**Before you voice all those idiotic thoughts, let me finish." **The leader of the Bijū growled, his eye twitching slightly. If the kid would calm down for a second, he might be able to explain the whole scenario. **"As much as you fear me being outside, and mark my words, I'd love to go amok if I get free for real, if you summon me from the seal, I still am chained to you. In other words, I'd be an over-powered and over-sized nine-tailed Kage Bunshin. Understand now or is it too complicated?" **Somehow he had to keep his pride after abstracting the idea as much as he could for the idiot to follow.

"_I see… I can understand what you are proposing…"_ He replied musing over this. So what he was offering was to be his personal summon, being much more effective than any toad would ever be and that was saying something. _"How the possibility of you breaking free?"_

"**As much as I'd love for it to be at least a slim chance, your father surpassed my expectations with the seal."** It was rare that the Kyūbi praised a human, but when it happened, it was for a very good reason. This time, Arashi's skill at sealing.

"_We'll practice tomorrow with Yugito-chan and Gaara. I've got to go back."_ Naruto finished and restored his connection with reality. Throwing a quick peek at behind him, he noticed that his sensei was finally pulling back slightly from the hug after a long emotional minute and conversations were about to resume. Instead of being apart, they had sat down on the roots of a tree with an arm around the other's neck. Resembling more brothers rather than sisters.

"You were hard to find, sister." The redheaded commented offhandedly. She wasn't about to go with the full tale.

"That was the idea, Philios." Aya replied with a grin. "I left the village for a reason and I wasn't intending to go back anytime soon. Enough of that talk, how are you?"

"Relieved that I found you. For a moment I thought I'd find a gravestone instead of a sister." The now identified Philios joked. "I'm fine, but Lycander misses you terribly and you know how she is when she misses someone."

"Yeah. She's the most expressive of us. I don't know if I won't choke to death if I see her again. Those hugs can get pretty tight when she wants to…" Both women shared a quick laugh, their third sister was known for being a bit too emotional.

"Still, I heard that you travel sometimes with a boy. Is that right?" She raised a brow, her visage acquiring a light serious air.

"I completely forgot! Naruto, come here, meet my sister." Aya called and her apprentice wasted no time in shunshin-ing in a few feet in front of them. For him, first impressions were everything, and if the one he had to impress was Aya's sister, all the more energy he would put to succeed. "Naruto, this is Philios. Philios, this is Naruto." She introduced.

Naruto bowed deep. "Pleased to meet you."

The redhead, however, raised a brow at him. "Same here." She replied half-heartedly, him being a guy didn't call for her attention very much. Examining his attire, she first frowned at the lack of protection he had but then it all dusted to nothing before becoming an ear-splitting grin when she noticed the spear on his left hand. "So…" She said in an evil tone. "What is this boy to you?"

Aya gulped. Hard. It was all a matter of time before she was forced to face the music. "He's my… apprentice…" She replied blushing, her face turned to the other side.

"Ah! I knew it! And after all that talk about not wanting one! Irony's a bastard, right?" Philios nudged her sister playfully and mockingly. Aya gave no response besides blushing even redder and looking further away. "Oh, come on. Don't tell me you're embarrassed that you have to eat your words?" Another nudge. Receiving nothing in exchange, the redhead sighed. So much for her fun out of her sister's decisions. Having been denied a shot at the blonde, she opted to go for the male blond. "Tell me, boy. What is your specialization? Melee, fire, lightning, ice or poison?" She inquired.

Raising a brow at being suddenly addressed, Naruto replied. "I think it would be Melee and Ice…"

To that, her face lit up brilliantly. "Ice? That's an interesting one!" She exclaimed. "You couldn't have picked a better teacher than her, though! Isn't that right, Priestess of Karcheus?" Philios again tried to make a rouse out of her sister, and it worked when she called her by that title. In fact, it worked too well.

In a flash, Aya turner her head and glared at her sister. "Drop it." She warned. "I let go of that title a long ago when they sealed my powers. I only remain as your sister in feelings." Her serious demeanour spoke volumes of her resolve. Philios was surprised at knowing how much her sister had changed from the last time she had seen her. Before, she held her title with outmost honour and pride, but after their Mother decided to strip her of the post, she seemed to have grown bitter about that topic.

"I see…" The cloaked woman sighed. "So that's how it is." The silence stretched over for long uncomfortable minutes. Looking down at the grass in front of her, Philios remained impassive of the light glare. She fallen victim to much more intimidating ones over the years.

When there were no signs that the atmosphere would change anytime soon, Naruto took matters in hand. "So… you're her only sister?"

Both women blinked at being interrupted but welcomed it nonetheless. The redhead smiled slightly. "We're not blood related and I'm not the only one. We were together since we were born. The other sister remained back in the village. I take it she hasn't told you of her days from before The War?"

Naruto shook his head. He wasn't going to pry for that information and every time the topic came to attention in the past, Aya suddenly clammed up. Philios' smile widened a few millimetres before she removed her arm from around Aya's neck and stood up. Stretching the muscles of her back due to the not very comfy position, she finished with a scratch of her nape. "I think it's time to leave now that I found you."

The female fair-haired's spirits suddenly made a nose dive. "So soon? Why don't you stay with us for a while?"

Her sister sighed. "I guess I have no choice." She eyed Naruto. "I deeply accept that you have taken an apprentice, but did it _have _to be a man?" Her principles she was raised with surfaced with a vengeance.

"Believe me," Aya began standing up and mimicking her sister's actions. "Naruto is full of surprises. I'm sure he'd impress even you in a fight."

Huffing, Philios crossed her arms, remaining sceptical. "I highly doubt it. Not until I've faced him." The trio began walking back to the hotel; Naruto was following the two sisters in auto-pilot, since he had resumed mulling over what the Fox had said before. In fact, he was so away, that he missed his grinning sensei.

"You might not have to wait too long… He and his peers are going to train tomorrow morning." Aya proposed and the redhead nodded in approval.

"Tell me, which style did you teach him into?" She inquired curiously.

"And tell you the weaknesses as well? I don't think so. But I'll tell you this. It's a mixture of ours and of my six companions back in The War and his own training from before." For some reason, the blonde's smirk did nothing to put Philios' mind at ease, quite the opposite, in fact. If the kid had so many things under his belt, then there was a possibility of him besting her… And that was saying something.

After giving Kuro a quick introduction of who Philios was and him filing her as a friend, the trio continued all the way to the room Naruto and Aya where before rushing out and meeting the redhead.

Taking a quick look at the elegance of the room, Philios plopped down on the nearest bed, Aya's. "So, where am I going to sleep?" She asked in a fairly childish tone. "Or rather, where are you sleeping, sister? I miss sleeping with you."

Naruto quickly gave an excuse of having a sudden need to go to the loo in order to cover the nosebleed that threatened to come out after that phrase.

"I think you should have said a little bit better. The kid has raging hormones and you know how they are…" Aya tried to reprehend her sister, but failed royally when she waved her hand at her dismissively. Sighing, she replied. "I sleep in the bed you're on."

"Good." She commented and Naruto came out of the bathroom feeling like a normal person. "It's a little small, but the body heat will make it very comfy." The blond male had only made two steps before turning on his heels in a flash and returning back into the bathroom.

"Philios!" Aya chastised, a slight blush covering her cheeks. Did she have to be so graphic?

"What?" She replied exasperated. What was wrong with having a little fun at the kid's expense? Still, she gave in. "Fine. No more lewd comments."

"Thanks."

Naruto waited a few seconds behind the door until there was silence before opening it and exiting, already dressed in his pyjamas. The lights were already off, but he could notice very faintly two figures scooted very close to the other in the busy bed. He mustered all of his strength and directed it to squash his libido.

"**Oh, come on, kid! It's like a sale! Two for the price of one!"** The Kyūbi commented lecherously. Naruto sighed and climbed into his bed, ignoring both the Fox and the very faint rustle of cloth coming from the other bed.

"Hey, I know Lycander's chest makes the better pillow out of the three of us with that size, but I'm not a board either!" He heard Philios exclaim and mentally sobbed. This was going to be a long night of teasing from both sides, reality and his mind.

Someone up there must hold a very deep grudge against him.

* * *

A/N: Time for my rant! Originally, Philios was supposed to appear for a short while and change things. However, as she needed a good introduction since you'll be seeing more of her in later chapters, the chat drew on and on. So, I decided to make her stay and have some fun at Naruto's expense.

Before you perverts say anything, NOTHING happened between Aya and Philios. It's like sleeping with your sibling, for god's sake!

You may be wondering WHY I put so many female OCs... If you are observant and read carefully the last few chapters, you'll come to realize the reason. If you don't, well, you'll have to wait until a few things happen. And the third sister WILL make an appearance, it will take a lot of time before it happens, though.

Also, what do you think of Kyuubi's technique? A bit too over-powered perhaps? I think not. Naruto is the star of the show, and as such, should have a HUGE plethora of techniques and powers instead of a certain duck-ass-haired Uchiha.

Lastly, Chapter 17 is the breaker. The board is almost set and the pieces are about to move forward. 18 is were everything goes to hell. I expect 17 to be longer than 16' 5.7k words since that is the last instance before the ride starts.

As a friend says, The Thick Plotens!!

Later,

Soulcry.


	17. Chapter 17

Before you start reading, you MUST know this. Most of this chapter was force through a writer's block, so don't expect something awesome or mind-blowing. I knew what I wanted to say in this chapter but the words wouldn't come out. You have been warned.

ALSO IMPORTANT! There's a poll going on for Pairings! Please be sure to cast your vote!!

* * *

The next morning, both sisters awoke to find themselves alone

The next morning, both sisters awoke to find themselves alone. Aya's apprentice had gone off already and Philios secretly thought it was cowardly of him to run off from her relentless teasing. It didn't add points with her if he run away from it. Still, her sister gave her a quick tour of the hotel, just to be familiarized with the surroundings before having a quick breakfast.

The two plopped down across each other on one of the two tables of the living room of the hotel. The two told Kuro what they'd like for breakfast, who nodded dutifully and left under the scrutinizing look of the redhead.

"Can you give them a rest? First Naruto and now Kuro." The blonde glared at her sister. It seemed old habits die hard.

"Excuse me for following my village's millennial traditions." She knew it was a bit harsh, telling her that to her exiled sister, but she'd defend her village's past and honour even with her own life if need be. She owned everything she had to it, especially her knowledge of the occult and shady. After all, the whole settlement devoted themselves to only two paths: Warrior, which had varying areas of expertise, or a sort of shadowy priest, which was a combination of physical prowess with a weapon and a mastery of innate skills regarding non-physical matters.

In other words, a rough equivalent to ninja's techniques with a cross of magic in it.

The vast majority of fighter wannabes chose the Warrior path, being it much more simpler and quicker to being deployed to the battlefield, not to mention it entailed being surrounded by lots of peers. Trying for the priestess position, which could only have three at most active due to law, ensured absolutely no social life except among the other contestants. Which never surpassed two or three every ten years. Normally, the ones in training who succeeded the older generation through a set of combat trials were a very tight knit group, having trained together since the age girls that were decided would overgo the training. That being the age of four.

The priestesses-to-be usually took up around twelve years to fully learn everything the incumbent taught them. Of course, the system prevented from selfishly retaining any information that could be useful to the following priestesses and demanded it to be passed down. Non-compliance resulted in a very painful punishment or worse, exile and sealing of priestly powers with no chance of them returning.

"...or have you already forfeited your lineage and past?" She shot back again, a thin lace of heat in her voice. The glare she was replied with almost made her shrink in her place.

"I have not, _sister_." She growled out, gritting her teeth. "But I've seen the world and I've seen the errors of the teachings they impart on us. That sheer one-sided way we must board every single problem with gave me more trouble than it helped. The War of the Three was the most important factor in my change. I wish you had been the one chosen to go just to understand what I'm trying to tell you." Her anger quickly deflated and her eyes were downcast with a veil of shadow within them. "Everyone of them. I thought of them as family in the end and you know how they all ended. Six feet under."

"Yet, you already found another family." Philios noted, pointing at her with her chopsticks and her head poised on her other hand.

"It's a entirely different matter altogether, Philios. These two have gained my trust and care not by how they were in battle, but how they were outside of battle. Both are different but equally important." She said pointing to where she thought father and son would be training with the other Jinchūriki. "Just as everybody else I've decided to. My companions of the War were completely different but that didn't make them untrustworthy."

"Perhaps you're right. That doesn't mean I'll change my ways like that. Prove to me that the kid deserves my full respect and I'll back down on him." At Aya's grin, her own lips morphed into a sadistic one. "_Just_ him."

Aya just laughed back. "Predictable." She replied and resumed eating.

Ten minutes and a good thanks to Kuro for the meal, the two left in search of Aya's apprentice. "Say, sis. When are you going to drop that funny name and go back to your original?" The sharp look she received clearly wasn't expected.

"I use it in honour of the person who opened my eyes and changed my entire life. I'm proud of using it as a memento." She replied dryly. "Besides, I can't use my old name when my old life is gone and will never come back." It was hard to know if the glint in her eyes was from sad tears or unfiltered anger.

"Never say never." Philios commented under her breath. She was here for a reason and too much time had already went by. After her short beating of her kid, things would need to be set in motion. Her leader was quite direct with her request.

She sighed. Aya, as she now tended to call herself, would not be pleased at all.

* * *

"**Alright, kid. Summoning isn't hard for you, it seems."** The fox said, surprising Naruto since he very rarely complimented anyone. **"But for you to get it down the hundredth time is lame. Too lame." **Naruto sighed. He should have seen it coming.

"_It's not like I tried this before, fox."_ He replied. _"Besides, your explanations suck!"_

The miniature fox growled threateningly at his jailor and stepped towards him once. **"Be grateful that I'm **_**giving**_** them to you."**

That seemed to cut throught the atmosphere. Naruto let go of his breath slowly and decided to simply lay on the grass, inspecting how the other two were faring with this new cantrip. Even his father, several hundred yards further away from the inn was easily seen retraining his ass off. All thanks to the occasional flash of flaxen light. The sun was half-way towards its zenith, so it meant that they were about nine in the morning. The forest surrounding them was thick with trees and the occasional bush. Switching back his sights to his peers, he curled his lip.

It was clear they had never summoned before. Yugito was one hair-breadth away from strangling the Kage Bunshin of the Nibi while Gaara was patiently ignoring Shukaku's raving rant about power, blood and how it was related with his lack of progress. The bulging vein on the redhead's forehead was a new occurrence, though. An amusing occurrence.

He would be very glad to give them a hand, if only they swallowed their pride as both Kages and Jinchūriki.

Speaking of Kages. He still couldn't believe that Yugito had become Raikage. The old man in Kumo must've been high or something, perhaps drunk. Or both. Even so, the choices for succession of incumbent leader of Kumo were only two and Naruto personally considered that he had made the right choice. It was either her, or that nutcase Killer Bee. It was for the same reasons that it had been her with whom he had started this Jinchūriki group and not extend his invitation to the Hachibi jailor.

Aside from the obvious war that would erupt by putting the fox and that snake in the same room unsupervised.

No, better have Yugito pass on his messages and their decisions to Killer Bee and have her subject to his mind-numbing ramblings akin to Lee or Gai.

Going back on track, how much would he have to wait to finally honour his promise to the late Sandaime Hokage? He had promised that he would become Hokage no matter what, which had been the reason he had left Konoha. Both the loss of his most cared figure in Konoha and the realization of how much of a gap between the skill normal shinobi had and a Hokage didn't let him stay. Mostly because everything would make him remember the grandfather-like man.

Also, because he had fought, or rather been toyed, with Orochimaru. If he had beaten the Old Man, then he at last had a barrier to break and know if he would be at the level of the Sandaime. He had made a second vow that night right before he left. That he would only return to Konoha if his skills were equal or surpassing the Old Man in that fatidic Chūnin exam.

He really hoped he had done so. Now he had only to wait for Tsunade to decide to step down and push him to that position and his promise would be fulfilled. But first he had to prove being superior to Kakashi both in battle and outside of it. Choosing him to be Rokudaime was too obvious if he didn't step in between.

Of course, he had to deviate a way to overcome the Sharingan before or it would be for nothing. That made Kakashi dangerous, but what made him more dangerous was having a normal eye as well since he couldn't simply cover his body in chakra and fool both eyes. It would eliminate a massive advantage and would place them on equal grounds of skill if he didn't use the fox, but that was as impossible as the fox relenting his existence to be inside the seal. It went without saying that the fox would heal him at once.

He grinned. It was high time he had an upper hand on his previous sensei.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when a massive paw slammed a few feet to his right, flying debris everywhere in a ten foot radius. He sat up in reflex and stared at the chest of a gargantuan flaming cat, the current Raikage smirking on its head. "Knock, knock."

"That's how you wanna play?" He taunted back and extended his challenge to the Nibi, who was looking at him both expectantly and calculatingly. Like she was urging him to do something but slightly afraid of its outcome. _"You up for a Bijū fight, foxy?"_ He half-joked.

"**Always. And drop that."** The fox shot back. By its tone, Naruto knew that Kyūbi didn't care as much as he should about the name making before the prospect of a real power fight. It was time to show that feline what it was to mess with the King of the Bijū.

Again.

Naruto crackled his knuckles and directed a look at Gaara, who had also succeeded in summoning his internal beast but decided against flaunting it around. The insanity was to much for the world. The sand user simply sighed, acknowledging that his life could be on the line if caught in the crossfire. He nodded back and stepped back a few dozens of feet.

"All right, it's time for some rumble." He grinned and focused on Kyūbi's presence, one of the two differences in summoning him rather than the toads. With the amphibians, he had to focus on them in the other plane of existence. It was much easier with the fox since he had been within him all his life. That lead to the mastery of the Bijū Kuchiyose in only a few hours, even for the two inexperienced ones.

"**Jinchūriki Ninpo: Naibuteki Kuchiyose!" **(Human Sacrifice Ninja Skill: Internal Summoning) Before he could slam his hand on the ground and call forth the fox from within, a burning projectile landed at a sharp angle a few feet in front of him. A hand immediately flashed towards his pouch while the other touched his forearm protector. He would be ready for anything.

The teen ninja looked for the newcomer from where the arrow came to his right, only to find a smug Philios holding a bow slightly taller than herself, her hand poised obviously from having shot the arrow. At her side, Aya had her face covered with her hand and was shaking it.

"Now that I got your attention!" She called loudly over the distance of three hundred feet and lowered the arrow-slinger. "How about if you stop playing with that stuffed doll and have that spar with me?"

Needless to say, the anger of the Nekomata spiked at that. Only Yugito's peacemaking abilities stopped it from launching itself at the smirking redhead. "Stop it." She ordered frowning. As much as she wanted to state her superiority in shinobi skills, having her skills assessed by her peer was far better and interesting. That way, she could analyse her moves with a critical mind and not in the heat of the battle. It was a win-win situation. "Let them have their way, this time." In a poof of smoke and a quick succession of Jutsus, the enormous body of the cat was replaced by its far reduced version.

Noticing how Yugito yielded her challenge for the moment, Naruto peered at the redhead and nodded slowly. "All right. Let's do it." He agreed warily. Something about her rush to fight was suspicious and many bells rang in his head. Everything about her screamed for him to be on his toes; from her sudden appearance to her attitude.

Both sisters approached the training group and Philios relieved Yugito of her battle duties. The blonde walked out of the soon-to-be battlefield while the redhead entered it. Both shot a calculating look at the other when they passed each other. They didn't trust each other at all and it showed. Neither Jinchūriki nor the sisters had an upbringing letting them trust newcomers quickly.

"Now, kid, let's see if my sister taught an idiot like you well enough." Philios taunted and waved the arm holding the bow. In a shimmer of light, the bow was replaced by a spear with carvings all over the pole. The blade seemed to have small letters or figures, impossible to discern from the distance.

Naruto smirked back. "Don't go crying back when I wipe the floor with you." He touched one of his forearms with a chakra-laced finger and in the blink of an eye, he was already wielding his own spear. This one, however, was much more plain.

"I assume you'd put money where your mouth is, kid, or you wouldn't be talking like this." She grinned back, setting her weapon perpendicular to the ground and the blade facing the skies. Regardless of the pose, it was much easier to defend herself like that than wielding it like it should.

"Oh?" Naruto bent his head slightly to a side, urging her to continue. She wanted to bet something?

"Let's see..." She said looking up, a finger under her chin. "How about if I win, my sister comes with me." She smirked evilly at the shocked look the fair-haired kid had. Aya looked at her sister slightly askance. What was she playing at?

"And if I win?" He wondered.

"Then you gain another sensei! How about some fire training?" She beamed blithely at him. Of course, Naruto was oblivious of her wheedle. If he did so, he would call down the whole thing and his plan would go down the drain.

Analysing his opponent with a suspicious look, Naruto nodded slowly in agreement to her terms. If he could master Ice Manipulation in four months, then fire would be as easy as it came.

"Good!" Philios smiled before her face morphed into a serious visage, her stance shifted into an offensive one with her spear pointing to the floor at forty-five degree angle. Naruto mimicked her instantly, a testament of the style he had been trained in.

The three spectators joined so as to avoid injuries and let the fighters the least limiter to their skills. Aya acted as a self-decreed referee, checking the wages (herself) and their approval, she motioned for them to start. "Go!"

For the first minute, neither moved. The two carefully searched for an opening, finding none significant, they began plotting ways to crack the opponent's defences. The more cunning of the two, Naruto obviously, sprinted forward twirling his spear like a fan in front of him at rising speeds. Slowly, the dirt began rising to form a cloud.

Philios held her ground and frowned. This was not good. She better stop whatever the kid was planning before he succeeded. So, she delivered an horizontal slash imbued with flames, which extended to form a wide arc far beyond the reach of her spear.

A surprised yelp was heard and a few pops. She only identified the yelp as a good thing and decided to take the offensive. Leaping, so as to have a view from above, she spin her weapon above her head and proceeded to add fire to it. Below, Naruto was frantically looking around, trying to find his elusive opponent. When the attack was ready, Philios pointed the center of the spin at Naruto and launched a ten-foot wide current of fire at him. "Take this!"

The blond barely had enough time to look up and raise a hastily ice-imbued spear to block the burning blow. The redhead, however, didn't relent when he blocked and poured more Energy into the current, it reaching fifteen feet in width now. "You're not going to beat me, kid! I've got far more power than you!" She bellowed over the roar of her fire.

Naruto gritted his teeth and decided to stop fooling around. Enhancing the imbue, he grabbed the spear by its pole and slashed vertically at the fire. Thanks to the counter of elements, Naruto had at least a second to escape from his vulnerable position. More than enough. In a poof of smoke, the blond teleported to a nearby bush to reassess his strategy.

Attacking her head on was almost suicide, he concluded, just like Aya. Or at least it was if the scorched marks on his clothes and his past fights with his sensei were a clue. If that was her opening attack, he seriously didn't want to know what it was her finale. Comparing it to ninja techniques, it was equal in power to Karyuu Endan! Looking at the crimson-haired woman, he noticed her looking around patiently but on her guard.

_All right. If I can't go directly, then I'll need some... help. _He smirked, several puffs of smoke around the vicinity and he was ready to go.

"Come out, kid! How can I beat you to a pulp if you aren't around?" She noticed the dissipating clouds and grinned. "Got you." She mumbled under her breath and launched another fire wave at the surroundings. The attack struck home, eliciting a huge cloud of dust and debris. After a few seconds of nothing happening, she frowned. "It couldn't be so easy."

As a reply, five wisps appeared surrounding her, which quickly dissipated to reveal five Narutos already at half-swing towards her. A faint glow of light blue shimmered around the weapons.

Philios bit back a curse and jumped up to avoid the blows. Looking down, she saw the weapons conjunct at one point, a massive spike of ice sprouted forth from that place, reaching at least eight feet.

"I'm not done yet!" She heard from above her and looked up, just to find the blunt side of the spear being slammed full-force on her stomach. The mind-numbing pain froze her for an instant before she was launched full speed towards the ground, which she impacted against a second later.

She gritted her teeth, biting back the pain and rising to her feet slowly. _That hurt, damn it!_ This called for the big guns! Calling her Summon would be useless, since she knew her sister must've taught him how to do it too. So, it only left going full on. "You're not going to beat me with such a pathetic attack! Take this!" She slammed the tip of the flaming spear into the ground and nothing happened at first.

Naruto frowned in suspiciousness and assumed a defensive stance. The ground rumbling for an instant was the only warning he got before his clones were engulfed in a pillar of fire, just before he was swallowed in the same flames.

She actually saw the blonde ninja scram away from the flames and followed him, ignoring the charred log left behind by the jutsu and focusing on the scurrying fair-haired. "Get back here, coward!" She shouted and was replied with a glowing line of chakra was lodged into her chest, a few inches were facing out. Strangely enough, the pain was relatively faint. "What is this?" She said grabbing it. Her hand went through it, instead of it disappearing, it seemed to be absorbed by her body. "What's that supposed to do, kid?" She shouted in the direction the arrow came from.

"This!" Five other arrows impacted into various parts of her body, a second later, the five went out and flew in the same direction.

It suddenly dawned on her what it did. "Oh, no, you're not doing that!" In the blink of an eye, the five projectiles were hit out of existence by her spear. "And now come get what's coming at you!" She yelled following her sprint. Behind a big tree, she found Naruto poised to attack with his bow stretched. "Too late, kid." She said with the tip of her spear millimetres from his neck.

The blond grinned before disappearing in a puff of smoke. It was starting to get infuriating.

The surprise attack that Naruto intended to pull off was halted when he unconsciously stepped on a dry leaf, making enough sound for Philios to turn on her heels and bring her weapon up to block the falling one. Grinding wood with wood and steel with steel, the two grit their teeth at the other, not relenting for a second.

"I have to admit, kid. You're something else to survive my attacks." She pushed slightly harder, only to have Naruto equal her strength. It was obvious that Philios' forte wasn't her brute force but rather her techniques and agility, just like her sister. The age gap that might have given her the upper hand in strength was equilibrated with Naruto's gender and Jinchūriki status.

"You're not half-bad either." He shot back with a grin. Intent on winning this hold back, both infused their weapons with their main elements, transforming the spears into deadly tubes of searing energy and frosting chakra. The first who broke under the pressure would certainly lose, facing so much energy at point blank.

Slowly but surely, the redhead began gaining the upper hand, thanks to her level of mastery of her element, which she externalized in the form of a grin.

For Naruto, things were looking quite grim. First of all, if he switched his element to wind, he was finished. As simply as that. The fire would absorb the wind and that was it for him. Second, he could switch to water, but against her command of fire, it was the same as throwing a glass of water against a Gōkakyū. And finally, his mind began assuming his sensei was already going to leave.

Sweating bullets from the exertion, the blond tried futilely to re-adjust his footing. His legs were screaming at him to stop the punishment he was receiving and his arms had long lost voice from yelling that.

After twelve eternal seconds of the fierce lock, Naruto's body crumbled under the pressure, much to his dismay. Never before had he fell with his body failing him like this. It was like he had been drained of energy and stamina while weakening his muscles, all at the same time.

He didn't have much time for analysis before feeling the powerful flaming blow. All of his nerves screamed in pain, overloading his brain and shutting it down. The last image he saw was the accepting nod directed at him from Philios and her slight bow of respect.

* * *

"Did you have to hit him so hard?" He heard dizzily over the fading buzz inside his head. Opening his eyes, he was treated to the sight from below of Yugito's front. Her face half way down, like she had been switching from looking at him and other people in front of her. Still, her chest made it a tid bit difficult to see her expression in fullest.

"The kid wasn't holding back either, sis." He heard Philios' voice heatedly discussing with Aya. The male blond groaned something unintelligible under his breath and re-adjusted his head on the comfy valley formed by the Nibi Jinchūriki's legs. She looked down at him fullest and smiled widely. For some reason, the sparks flying from the two sisters put her on a good mood.

Aya seemed to accept the redhead's argument but attacked another point of discussion. "And what's with betting me?"

Naruto tried to lift his upper body by using his forearms as support, but the incumbent Raikage held him in place by pushing on his shoulders. "Sit back, rest and enjoy the show." She whispered to him and he sighed before nodding reluctantly.

"That's because I saw a way to fulfil my orders without forcing you or your pupil." Philios replied. Naruto heard her step around quickly, like this topic was something she was dreading to board.

"Orders?"

"Yes, orders. M'avina-sama told me to search for you and come back to the village with you. She said something of utmost importance was happening and she needed to see you at once." The redhead explained, trying to defuse the situation. However, it had the opposite effect. Aya's anger multiplied at this.

"What the hell does Mother want now? She exiled me and stripped me of everything I had and now she comes crawling back for my help? You can go back and tell her to ask someone who cares for help. I'm not going back to the village that turned on me the instant they knew what I'd become." She huffed and from what Naruto heard, she had turned on her heels and was about to leave.

"If not for them, do it for us. Your sisters. We were completely crushed when you left and Lycander still cries sometimes that her Nee-san isn't around anymore. It's been seven years and she still cries, Skovos! I-"

"That name! I forsake that name with my past! I won't allow you to use it!" Aya shouted back dangerously. Clearly this was a core issue for her.

"I don't care! You didn't forgot about us and we still remember you as you always were! You will always be Skovos, Priestess of Karcheus, for us!" Philios replied just as threateningly and firmly. "If you won't go back for the idiotic villagers and Mother, then do it for your sisters who love you dearly!" Stepping close to the fuming blond, the redhead looked at her sympathetically. "I'm not asking you so stay there, sister." She said lovingly placing a hand on her cheek. "I'm just asking you to go and listen to what _she_ has to say. Then do as you wish. I'm not going to stop you after that. Will you do it? For us?" The redhead's eyes filled with old feelings of regret for not being able to follow her sister and even older feelings of caring.

Aya's resolve crumbled at the sight of the ever-strong Philios breaking down emotionally in front of her. "I... I'll do it. For you two. I miss Lycander so much as well..." A few tears rolled down her cheeks. "Oh, sis!" The two quicky enveloped the other in a tight heart-felt embrace.

Of course, neither the two sun-kissed Jinchūriki nor the silently sitting nearby redhead truly understood what they were witnessing (or hearing, in Naruto's case), which was clearly understandable, taking their lack of social interaction in their upbringing.

After a few seconds, the two sisters separated and while Philios left towards the hotel to prepare everything for their trip, Aya sat down next to Naruto, eyeing strangely the extremely comfy position he was in and the triumphant light illuminating Yugito's face. Sighing at the lack of approach her apprentice had, she began speaking. "As you heard, Naruto, I've got no choice but to leave. I don't know what Mother wants, but I'll-"

"Why? Why what she says is so important?" Naruto interrupted. His confusion overriding every other command of social behaviour.

Aya sighed again. "I'll explain everything once I get back. I _will_ come back. Even if I have to fight my way." She smiled and ruffled his hair affectionately. She shifted her gaze from the blond and poised it on the other two containers. "Take care of him until I get back."

Gaara nodded slightly, already having been doing so since the Chūnin exam. Yugito, however, chuckled and nodded. "Does it have to be as you do it?" She inquired too innocently.

The other female raised a brow before a knowing ear-splitting grin plastered on her face. "If you want to. I won't be there to stop you."

From that moment on, a small fire lit up in the Nibi's container's eyes.

Before getting up, Aya gave a taut hug to her student. "Be strong, little brother." She said in a half-broken voice. It did sound close to a final farewell, but it was better to be safe than sorry. She actually didn't know if she would come back to his side and it was better to leave with a decent goodbye, just in case.

Getting up, the fighter bowed to the other two before turning on her heels and started to leave.

Naruto tried to get up but was once again held back by the older sun-kissed kunoichi.

"Let me go!" When he gave her a heated look of anger, she shook her head sharply and placed her hands on his chest so as to not let him leave, softly but firmly. Only after Aya was gone did she replied to the gleam of anger and hurt Naruto was displaying.

"No, Naruto-kun. Let _her_ go. Didn't you see her face?" At the baffled look he showed, she continued. "She made a hard decision, Naruto-kun. Do you think it was easy for her to just leave like that? I'm sure she hasn't broke down yet just to keep up her tough exterior and is waiting until she has some time alone. I lived through the same years ago. It's not so simple to simply take your things and leave a cared person behind."

Both male container were listening intently, not knowing this side of the Raikage. Normally, she was just like Naruto, playful and joking until they had to be serious. However, the fox's jailer never demonstrated any skill at psychology when regarding personal feelings. Even with that weakness, he made for a decent tactician and a very good strategist. The latter bolstered by his pranking skills, no doubt.

"But Yugito-chan!" He protested and sat up before turning to look at her. He swallowed back the next thing he was going to say under the stern gaze of the leader of Kumo. That was the mark of a Kage, the Intimidating Eye, also informally called the Shut-up-before-I-hang-you-from-your-gonads-for-a-week look. "Can't I at least see her off?" He pleaded. His sensei was very important to him, having been the only person who truly accepted him for who he was after the Sandaime Hokage. He was not going to fail her now.

"What did I just tell you, Naruto-kun? Just let her go. She's going to break down if you see her leave." Standing up, she offered him an aid to stand. "Come on, Naruto-kun. I'll help you with her wish and spar with you. How about that?" She threw a quick glance at Gaara. "Or maybe we can try to take down Fortress here." She said pointing with her thumb at the redhead who was holding back form sweat-dropping.

* * *

The three containers entered the hotel sweaty and smelly, but content after a good workout. Even Naruto's worries for his sensei had slipped his mind until they had finished. He would never tell the incumbent Raikage, but he appreciated having her backing him up like that. She was working over-time to live up to her word, it seemed. The feeling of another person besides his sensei protecting him was strange.

He could understand what they were feeling appealing to his mission as leader with Ino under his charge. He felt the necessity to guard her from danger as much as he wanted her to help him. It was a battle of wills and internal struggle. In the end, Ino had won the battle when Tomura had proved to be a bigger threat and knocked her out.

It wasn't such a foreign topic for him after all. Also, he had the various "solo" missions when he had called Ai to the field. It was the same event.

"Earth to Naruto." A familiar voice said and he shook his thoughts only to find Batusai waving a hand in front of him.

"Yes?"

"Jiraiya's looking for you. He's in the meeting room." Naruto threw him a confused look. "He said it was deadly important." He added and left through the main exit. The blond looked around and only found himself in the lobby. The other two must've gone to clean up while he spaced out.

Still, he better go talk to the Toad Sage. The pervert rarely used the term "deadly serious" until the apocalypse was near or alike. He glided through the stairs and opened the doors to find Jiraiya sitting on Yugito's seat like he owned it talking to Arashi, who was sitting on his customary seat.

"Ah, Naruto. You arrived just in time." The white-haired senior said. Naruto sat down on his place and examined the Sage's face. The bag under his eyes dated at least three days back and he was looking more haggard than that time he had prevented him from peeping at women for two weeks. He had seen better days. Much better. "I'll cut straight to business."

That rang several warning bells within Naruto and Arashi's mind. Jiraiya _never_ did that before.

"Konoha's going to be under siege." The two blonds' eyes bulged out at the news. "Oto and Iwa nins are hours away from Konoha. We barely have enough time to prepare to resist the first wave of attackers, lest the whole mass of ninjas. We need you two back _now_. Those are Tsunade's orders. I'm leaving right now to set everything up to return to Konoha. They need me there right back. Go as soon as you can, we're going to need all the help we can get to get out of this one." The pervert said getting up, he aged at least fifteen years in that moment. Before he got to the door, Naruto spoke.

"Wait." The sennin looked at the one who could have been his apprentice. "How long will it take you to Konoha carrying nine, no, eight people leaving in half an hour?" He corrected himself, remembering that Aya had left with her sister only two hours ago. How he regretted not making her stay now, she would have been such a help with her mass group bow skills. The same skills that he still had some trouble with.

Jiraiya raised a brow. "Barely before the first wave of attackers." He calculated.

Naruto frowned, adopting a serious frown. It would be predictable that they would arrive at the nick of time. "Send Tsunade a message telling her to finish the defences on her own and ask for Shikamaru's help if she hasn't done already, the guy is a tactician genius. You're taking all of us to Konoha."

"Wow, wow. Wait." The pervert said putting his arms in an X shape. "Who's "all of us"?"

The blond Jinchūriki ignored the lack of intel and grinned sadistically. "Five guardians and their cares."

The sennin's mind put two and two together in an instant and his brows sky-rocketed. "You don't mean-"

"Three Jinchūriki and two Kage will respond Konoha's call."

* * *

As I said, this isn't my greatest work but I liked my battle scene. I think it's much better than the last one, though. I tried to give a more detailed view but with a tinge of rapid actions. I don't know if I succeeded as much as I wanted.

Konoha's under attack! Yes! You should have seen it coming when I wrote it a few chapters ago in a scene breaker. The siege is going to be a pain to write well enough to my liking and await a flaming end to the battle. It's going to be a shock for everyone!

I shed some light on Aya's past to give her some character importance and not simply make her "Another OC". I want to make her something alike to a canon character which has lots of character development and history. What I've planned will suffice, I think. Also, she's gone! Philios' true reason to appear was shown!

The Naibuteki is an idea that popped into my mind a while ago and I wanted to finally reach the point where I would use it. It's finally near! The siege will be the premiere for the Jutsu! Fox Grandness! There will be a lot of surprises in chapter 18, I hope you're ready for most of them! Also, expect a 10k+ word chapter! Possibly the only one this story will have.  
Later,  
Soulcry.


	18. Chapter 18

Really sorry I didn't update sooner but every single time I forced myself to sit down and write, I could only get a few paragraphs and even I'd delete them the next time I read it. My muse and writing drive were certainly off partying on the other side of the globe. Strange thing is, I had already planned what I wanted to happen for the next four chapters, but I couldn't simply write them down. However, I could finally finish this three days before a mid-term (Studies seem to be my drive).

On a lighter note, Yugito fans, cheer! Your votes have converted this fic into a NaruxYugi (I'm not complaining, I'm torn between Yugito and Ino as interesting pairings for Naruto). The most surprising thing was that Aya came as second place! She was supposed to be there just as a way to see if you guys liked her and I'm most astounded to see you do! I thought about extending the time for voting, but it simply wouldn't do.

At last, I must leave you guys to enjoy the next chapter. I promised a 10k word but I couldn't manage it and I think this one's far better than an extended length. It HAD to be finished there.

READ ON!

* * *

The trees trembled under the shockwave of a great toad's leap, a few notches under Gamabunta's command. The wind whistled past him, his eyes fixed on the distance. On top of its head, nine people were either standing or sitting, depending on their likes. The distraught blonds and white-haired man called for the attention of the other six people. If the hasty call from Naruto and rushing them out after packing everything in a scroll for each one.

They were still waiting for him to explain what founded their actions.

After ten minutes of non-stop leaping back towards Konoha, he waited until the toad landed before another jump to turn around and address his peers and guardians. "As of an hour ago, Jiraiya came and told us something that caught our immediate attention." He started, summoning their complete attention in an instant, maybe it was the tone he was using or the stern frown, but something spoke of dire happenings. "Get ready for battle because Konoha is under attack."

The collection of gasps and widened eyes was not lost on any of the three who already knew.

"What do you mean under attack? By who?" Temari voiced.

Naruto looked at her before replying. "By Oto and Iwa forces. That's all I know. Jiraiya, fill us with the rest."

"Kid, when did you grow such a back-bone?" The eldest questioned, surprised at the attitude his former student's son had. Only a handful of people could use that tone of voice and two of those had become Hokage to his knowledge. Ignoring the roll of eyes, the Sannin continued. "Alright. Earlier today, scout units discovered a camp twenty miles away from Konoha. Only one of the units survived enough to warn us about that. At first we thought it was a camp of strong bandits, but the youngest Yamanaka proved it to be another thing entirely."

Naruto snorted when he heard about Ino and her skill. He knew it was incredibly useful the first time he had seen it in action.

Jiraiya ignored the outburst and carried on. "She uncovered several battalions of Oto ninja and Iwa arriving through a snake summon portal. Only one person I know can use that."

"Orochimaru." Arashi growled. Ever since he had been appointed Yondaime Hokage, the snake Sannin had taken an instant dislike towards him. It wouldn't surprise him in the least if the reason he left and attacked Konoha once, twice now, under the pretence of revenge against the Professor. Gritting his teeth, he prepared to battle the snake and finish him once and for all.

The white-haired shinobi nodded. "However, we haven't caught even the slightest word of the snake being around. Something happened within Oto and I don't know if it's for the better."

"Changes?" Gaara inquired with a raised brow.

"Yes. In the last three months, I haven't been able to track Orochimaru anywhere. Normally, I'd be cheering in joy, but if someone stronger than him is commanding Oto, chances are that whoever killed the snake is the mastermind behind this attack. If that's so, I'll have a very hard time dealing with the person." He explained.

"No, sensei. You're not fighting." Arashi stated, surprising the older man. "You'll stay inside Konoha and help with the defense inside. We'll take the offensive."

The sannin frowned. "Do you have any idea how many there are?"

"Does it matter?" Batusai stated grinning maniacally. His old habits of warmongery resurfacing. Both ex-Yondaime and Anbu shared a knowing grin. No matter how much they disliked wars and battles, they longed for them as much as they hated them. After all, fighting was their life for as long as they could remember.

"It should when you're facing over two thousand ninja." Jiraiya growled out. His student's stupidity never ceased to amaze him. It even infuriated him when the urchin-haired man shrugged it off.

"So what?" He let out.

"Don't get cocky, dad. Hiraishin or not, you're not immortal." Naruto warned. Most of the others nodded their agreement. Most had faced a pseudo-Ultimate jutsu, just to prove the user wrong by beating it.

"You're going to need some heavy damage jutsu if you're going to face so many enemies." Temari smirked, motioning for her fan and her obvious idea. Glancing at the Kazekage, he nodded slightly back at her, supporting her call. Both were experts in wide area destruction. They would prove to be important assets. The humongous sand and wind attacks had proven deadly to many before.

"We might not have so many big area damages, but we can pack a punch as well." Yugito stood forward, Karasu behind her all the way. Both the Raikage and the Lightning Bow user weren't as specialized in wide area destruction as the Suna siblings, but they had a special skill when they used Lightning jutsu. Piercing. The usage of Lightning had that advantage, which Naruto himself had witnessed during his come-back mission with the Byakurai no Jutsu. That element went through the target with minimal damage reduction and soldiered on in a pseudo-straight line.

"Thanks, guys." Naruto said bowing deeply. He knew this was not enough to show his gratitude, but it was a good start.

"Idiot!" Yugito bellowed and brained him a punch. Naruto straightened rubbing the sore spot, memories of an old past resurfacing from the depths of his mind when his pink-haired ex-team-mate did that. "You don't have to thank us!"

"That hurt, Yugito-chan…"

"Serves you right! You don't have to thank us for coming along." Some of the others nodded in agreement. "This is a potential ally we're talking about as well. You're our friend and we don't mind helping a friend in need."

"Indeed." Gaara insisted. "We know you'd do the same for us, so don't say it."

_What is he? A mind-reader?_ Naruto mused internally, very touched by the concern they were showing for him. Peers or not, they were right. He would help them in a heartbeat. They had gained their respect, their lives being similar due to their Jailer status, but also his love for their personalities.

Arashi half-smiled and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Giving a quick glance at his father, he smiled and nodded, acknowledging his support. He fixed his sight on the horizon.

He hoped Konoha was ready for the chaos that would ensure.

*****

"Tsunade-sama!" The Godaime Hokage turned from looking at the massing attacking forces to the newcomer in her office, Shizune.

"What is it?" The blonde replied impassively. She knew this one would happen sooner or later. Orochimaru left alive after that fatidic Chūnin exam, and it was a matter of time before he concocted another attempt at levelling his home village. This time, he had joined forced with Iwa. How he had managed to do so when he was a famed Sannin escaped her comprehension. The only possible approach would be to strike at old enmities and use them as leverage.

"The attackers..." She panted, having run all the way from the gates to the tower at full speed. "They're rushing us!"

"What?" She quickly looked back outside, verifying what she had just said. True enough, the two-thousand-something enemy nin were at full speed towards Konohagakure. It was obvious that she wouldn't be able to sit this one out. Thus, she prepared to do what she did best. Healing the allied injured. "Let's go, Shizune. Call the ANBU squad. I'll play my part in this battle."

Her apprentice nodded. Five minutes later, her and four other ANBU stood in front of their leader. "Alright. **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" In an enormous cloud of smoke, her main slug summon, Katsuyu, appeared forth. "Katsuyu, I'm going to need your help. Split and go to the front."

"Yes, Tsunade." She replied dutifully and separated in hundreds of smaller selves, which immediately slithered towards the gates being attacked.

"Now let's play our part." The ANBU squad captain understood immediately her meaning. Motioning for the other three, they began drawing seals on the top of the Hokage Tower. Security-wise, it was the biggest failure, but for their intent to be carried away as it should, they had to be in an open space.

As the squad worked with the ink and brushes in perfect unison with each other, Tsunade silently prayed for this face-off to not take too many lives.

*****

Kakashi tried his best not to grit his teeth at the incoming horde. Jutsus were already flying and rocks the size of a tent were being slung at them from afar. A siege like this did not bode well. Facing two different villages at the same time would prove to be quite a challenge due to the different techniques being used. At least he was used to facing Earth-based Jutsus thanks to the Third Shinobi War and a little with sound thanks to six years before.

Giving a quick peek at the assembled behind, he noticed several absences from renown people. He didn't doubt that it was because of missions. Though he would miss Chouza and Chouji during this battle the most. He wasn't surprised to see some of the defenders shaking from unavoidable fear for their lives. Mentally sighed, he assumed the task of peppering them up.

"Do not be afraid." He began his speech and turned around to face them for a few seconds. It took the addressed an instant to understand what he was doing. "This will be another battle to defend Konoha. There have been plenty before and there will be many others. Let's fight for there to be a place to defend! Let _them_ be afraid for their lives! Fight for Konoha!"

Cheers erupted after his brief encouraging speech and he turned around again with a content smile on his face. Who knew he had the gift of the gab for these things? Perhaps his sensei's past speeches did have some influence in him, after all.

Still, it served its purpose as most of the fear gripping at the leaves erased in the blink of an eye, leaving their minds clear and objective.

The East gates closed rapidly and the protective seals were activated. Whoever tried to escalate the wall would be in for a high voltage surprise. On top of them, ninjutsu specialists prepared their soldier pills for a long time of casting jutsu after jutsu. Kakashi tensed when they began firing lightning bolts and balls of fire nonstop. That was the sign.

"You know what's coming. They're ninjas of flesh and blood, not some supernatural thing. They make mistakes! Use them!" He gave one last speech before the gates boomed from the force they were slammed with. The defender ninjas on the ground made up their minds, willing to face anything for their village. "For Konoha!" Kakashi yelled and ran at the gates, which were busted open a split-second later.

"FOR KONOHA!" The defenders yelled after their self-appointed leader and followed him to the fray of the battle.

The ex-ANBU captain ducked under the blade of an attacker and sliced the chest of the one behind, just to bend back to avoid a spear of rock directed at where his head was an instant before. He threw his kunai at the offender and quickly withdrew another to block an incoming scythe attack from his left.

That was when the rest of the defenders joined the battle and all hell broke loose.

*****

"I hear it. The battle's already started." Yugito announced with her eyes closed and sitting in a lotus position. She was focusing a small amount of her tenant's chakra to improve her hearing over great distances. Several miles away, the ruckus that was the battle was easy to notice over the calmness of the forest.

"What? But we've still got like fifteen minutes to go!" Temari let out deflated. So much for making an entrance. Shinobi battles rarely lasted more than half an hour due to the quickness of which the differences in power took to show.

Jiraiya didn't have to hear more to ask for the toad they were riding to try to move faster. This was a matter of life and death and the destruction of Konoha. The fastest toad ever would have to set a time record if they wanted to arrive in time.

*****

"Pull back!" The West gate soon fell after the oppressing and seemingly endless forces of attackers. Only a few defenders remained battling but were soon overpowered by greater numbers. The appointed leaves there had to scramble to more strategic positions were they could use flash-guerilla tactics. They always proved to be effective against large numbers of enemies and it helped them that they knew the grounds perfectly.

"What's the plan, Shika?" Ino asked inside a big living room they had commandeered for the moment. She was leaning against the wall next to a window and peering outside, alert for any enemies. Aside from them, eight other people were in the room. Two jōnin, one chūnin and five genin were scattered throughout the place. The chūnin, Omōe Kira, was the one entitled to the task of communication with other groups.

Shikamaru, the strategic genious of Konoha was staring intently at a map of the West Area stretched over a table, thinking places for perfect traps. So far, he found at least ten if his memory served him well. He called everyone around it. "Since there are too many, we'll use traps to lower their numbers and then strike back with reinforcements. You two will go here and use mainly kunai traps, the bushes of the park will serve as good concealment. You three will go to this building. Try to stay with Senbon if you have since there isn't much shadow to cover kunai. Omōe-san, Ino, you're with me. We'll go here and use our clan jutsus to confuse and attack from the inside. Omōe-san, you're our connection to others, so I'll need you close. Did you all understand?" They all nodded. "Good. Spread out, then."

Except for his appointed partners, everyone disappeared instantly. He sighed. He was definitely not cut for this. Sure, he had the mind to do it, but not the body to keep up with it. He preferred watching the clouds for a reason. "Let's go..." As they walked outside, he couldn't help it but let out his catch phrase. "This is so troublesome..."

*****

_Where are they coming from? They're like roac__hes! _Kakashi mentally bellowed, flinging himself to the ground to avoid a particularly vicious spiked ball of earth. Making a leap and sticking himself to the remnants of the gate, he prepared a Gōkakyū mid-flight, unleashing its burning fury upon his opponent, who stood no chance of dodging and two other unsuspecting enemies.

Immediately two other idle attackers replaced the fallen ones and focused their attention on the grey-haired Jōnin. Much to his chagrin.

_What did I just tell you? It's like they're __effing clones! _He dodged the incoming shurikens and proceeded to approach the two and dyke this out the old style. It didn't take long for one to end up with a kunai in his temple and the other with a senbon for a trachea.

Quickly flinging himself at the next hapless closest to him, he tried to analyse the tactic of the attack. So far, the only remarkable and obvious was the pseudo-gallant motley array of cannon fodder that spear-headed the attack. It was queer, though. Why would so many give away their lives on a full front attack, knowing the odds were barely on their side due to their numbers?

The only answer and most plausible was that it was all a ploy for a secondary wave of attack.

It still didn't make sense. Form where would they launch another attack? It would be outright brainless to press the front with backup.

Perhaps an inner attack? But they were covering every possible entry and there were some other stationed on top of the wall, specifically there to stop any intruders.

Kakshi twisted his waist and torso to a side so as to dodge a spear of solid earth. Using the sheer momentum of the move, he added it to his kunai throw and launched it at the ventral section of his offender. They were getting on his nerves with all this Earth Jutsu. Always flinging them, burrowing under the ground and blocking them with…mud…

Wait.

That was it!

Only his hard-gained reflexes and Sharingan saved his life when his epiphany froze him for a second. Clutching the thrown shuriken and pocketing, he high-tailed out of there, fully intent on informing the incumbent Hokage.

He only made it half-way when the ground shook and he thought hell had opened its jaws somewhere in the vicinity.

*****

Gamadenrei's final leap crushed a few unsuspecting attackers. As they had landed close to the North gate, Naruto could distinguish a few familiar faces among the defenders. Lee's always exuberant yells and moves combined with Tenten's deadly weapon accuracy held a whole wing of attackers while the other two where being tended by around ten shinobi each. Asuma was part of one, not strangely deciding to play it safe in case some high-skill shinobi decided to show up and things got nasty; Kiba's always-brash attitude was supporting him and Anko's mad laughing was unmistakable.

Turning around, he addressed everyone. It was time to demonstrate what he had learned with Aya-Sensei and why he should be taken into account for Rokudaime. "Gaara, Temari and Batusai, take the West. Karasu, Kankuro, Dad, take the South, it's more likely to have a poor defence; Yugito, Ero-sennin, you're with me. We're going inside to check on Tsunade and see what we can do from there." Everyone nodded, acknowledging his orders, mostly due to his knowledge of Konoha's street array and its defence tactics. "Move out!" Except for both sun-kissed Jinchūriki and the white haired Sage, all disappeared in faint shadows and plumes of smoke.

"Alright." He said moving quickly, his long jacket billowing as an after-shadow behind him. "It's all us now. Next Stop, Hokage Tower." Leaving a pair of clones to inform himself of the status of the North Gate's defenders, the trio left towards the center of Konoha. Easily avoiding all battles after they were acknowledged, they sprinted inside in an arrow formation, Naruto taking point.

As they passed the streets, it was obvious that the battle had only recently been pushed back to the gates. He could see a few lifeless Konoha nin sprawled on the ground, but what surprised him the most was the lack of either Oto or Iwa ninja. If they were pushed back, they were supposed to have killed at least more than half of the Leaf's dead…

"You noticed too?" Jiraiya commented coldly. "This isn't normal. I wonder what my ex-teammate cooked up now… This screams him all over. Deception was his forte, after all."

"It reminds me vaguely of my Kitsune Bunshin…" Naruto commented almost as an afterthought. Jiraiya's confused stare conveyed the question to him. "A modification of the Kage Bunshin for the Kyuubi to run around. It was mostly a low-cost Bunshin made with the fox's chakra that was self-sufficient unless he decided to use some technique. Then he became chakra-dependant. One of my best works, so far." He explained to the Sennin's awed face.

"I second that. It's an impressive technique, Naruto. Do you know how much of an advantage that can be to set up traps and all?"

"Actually, yes. I already tried, but it's useless with humanoid forms. The chakra expenditure is too big for the sustaining system to recover. The most it can survive using little to no chakra is little more than a week. Fighting, it becomes little more than half an hour. The only advantage they have is that they can withstand more hits because they "heal" using the same chakra from the sustaining system. The more chakra they use, the more is created by the system, but to a 3:1 ratio for humanoids. Thus, they can last twenty minutes, tops in a full-scale battle. Of course, a fatal wound will still kill them instantly." Naruto explained in hushed whispers for only the three of them while shooting furtive glances around. It did no good to publicise what your technique did in the middle of a battle to the four winds. Not the smartest thing if you wanted to keep your techniques a secret or a surprise.

"Very impressive. And you created this just from the normal Kage Bunshin?" Yugito wondered. They still had quite a few blocks to travel.

"I created it _from _and _with_ the Kage Bunshins." He replied semi-mysteriously. Surely he meant that he had developed it with the accelerated speed of Kage Bunshin. "We're almost there, watch out for-"

A rumbling interrupted him, its epicentre the middle of downtown, just in the center of Konoha. The three stopped on the edge of a roof and instantly turned to the new source of trouble. Slowly, a gigantic slab of earth began rising. The dark red material with botches of dark violet had an ominous feeling for the defenders.

This did not bode well.

Just as the gargantuan tablet raised perpendicular to the ground, two pillars shot it some twenty feet up in the sky to form an enormous archway. Naruto saw a few Oto nin around each pillar, their hands on a particular seal. Instantly, a few of Konoha's finest that had been forced to pull back decided that was the moment to strike when they were at their weakest.

The last foolish thing they would do.

A foot away from stopping this ceremony from occurring, a sort of shield stopped them and instantly burned them to a crisp. The ashes soon scattered to the wind under the maniatic grin of the nin they tried to destroy.

Naruto saw one of them mumble something and the rest chuckled in mirth. It made his blood boil but he wasn't foolish enough to attack these guys now that he knew something else was protecting them. If he had to make an assumption, he might consider the stone gate to be the reason and for it to have an extended protection all along it. Whatever it was for, they were soon bound to discover it.

Another tremor occurred, but this was almost imperceptible comparing it to the first one. Only Jiraiya with his acute senses managed to pick it up and frowned. Just what was up with these things?

"Let's go and check on Tsunade. We can't anything to stop them now." Naruto reasoned and the three soon hurried to the close-situated tower. It only took them half a minute to reach there and leap through the window in the Hokage's office. Of course, it proved to be a slightly difficult task when it was set to defend against projectiles and most explosives.

It was no surprise the second they stood up inside they had at least three blades each trained on vital points by some very bloodlust-driven ANBU. Even Jiraiya gulped when one of them gleamed close to his thigh.

"Baa-chan…can you…er… tell these guys to let go?" Naruto tried to sound impassive but the whole scenario wasn't a joking one. Invasions tended to be a tense matter when you were the one under attack.

When no response was ushered, they turned to look at the glacier-like eye of one Danzou sitting calmly on the Hokage's desk. Jiraiya outright growled at the war-hawk.

"Ah. The Kyūbi container and Jiraiya of the Sannin. What a pleasant surprise." His voice was laced with mock and a threat of what he could do. If he was there, then the ANBU currently detaining them had to be Root.

"What did you do to Tsunade?" The white-haired Sennin glared the most intimidating look he could muster at the man but he didn't even flinch.

"I did nothing to the Hime. She left me in charge when she went to attend people on top of this very tower." Danzou smirked cruelly. "Let's see how Konoha Godaime can deal with the lack of the Rokudaime promise and one of the Sannin."

The ANBU didn't need further prodding to stab the three in the most excruciating and the one that guaranteed a certainly painful death.

Their stomachs.

They didn't leave it at that as they also stabbed their thighs, so as to not let them move. Danzou's evil cackle was heard fading until he left the office to take care of the invasion.

"The bastard…" Jiraiya let out growling, the pain in his gut increasing in leap and bounds. "We need to get to…Tsunade…" He began crawling desperately, blood oozing out like a flood and staining the carpet on the office. Naruto inched towards a bookcase a few feet away and sat against it.

"I'll handle it…" Naruto let out and tried to make a Bunshin, but it failed royally. For the first time in his life, he had failed to create his signature technique. Obviously these fatal wounds didn't like being copied. This was his first sign to panic. He tried once again but to no avail. The Bunshin disappeared as soon as it was out. "Why can't I-" He yelled but the gurgling of blood rising from his oesophagus halted his speech.

"Naruto-kun…" Yugito mumbled slowly reaching his side. According to what little medical knowledge she held, unless they were attended, they would surely die in less than ten minutes. "I…" She supposed it was enough to speak.

"Fox…Help me…" Naruto growled, unknowingly interrupting the blonde.

"**Don't think I'm not trying. That wound slashed the seal, you're on your own now… Heal or we're both busted."** The fox replied. Only a second later did Naruto register the concern lacing heavily the fox's voice. He was deathly worried about dying, it was understandable, after millennia of roaming around and never receiving something even close to a death wound.

"I...need to…move." Jiraiya grunted and pushed himself with his arms. He internally swore that if he got out of this one, he would make Danzou pay at least a hundredfold. His ploys against the Sandaime as well as the Sennin went rampant for too long. This was the last straw. Even if he had to single-handedly destroy the Root base to get to Danzou, he would do it twice if need be.

"Ero-Sennin…" Naruto mumbled. If he couldn't do it…then they were really gone. So much for helping Konoha in the invasion. His best weapon, the clones were gone and even the healing properties of the fox were halted. If only they hadn't approached the Hokage Tower from below, they'd seen Tsunade on top and advert this whole mess. _Maybe…I can… _"_Fox…Help us out…Give me some of your chakra…"_

"**It won't be easy and the strain on the seal will reduce your time…"** The fox warned, already catching up to his plan.

"_DO IT!"_ He roared mentally and the fox put himself to work. He only had a mumbled apology from the Kyūbi before the pain increased by a tenfold, his brain not resisting the urge to scream, but it soon turned out to be a gurgling noise. He immediately received the attention of the other two in the room.

Panting in distress after what felt like a decade of pain, he felt he had enough of the fox's chakra circulating within him. "Kitsune Bunshin…no…Jutsu" He croaked out and in a small puff of smoke, the foot-tall fox stood there, eyeing Naruto for a second before nodding and sprinting towards the roof. "This…sucks." Naruto let out, the whole expenditure of energy finally catching up to him.

His vision soon faded to black and he fell against the pretty blonde.

* * *

Don't hate me! Something interesting had to happen with Danzou as the main bastard. Yes, I pulled a Kishimoto and made him betray Konoha in its weakest moment, but he did the same in canon (Though not even close to what I did, but still)! And no, he didn't do that because he felt like it. There are hidden movements that Naruto and his aides must discover to get the whole picture.

That arch is a milestone in the invasion. You'll see soon why. If anyone played Starcraft, you might already have an idea as to what it is. This is the point where most of the important characters in this story join.

In around three to four chapters, Konoha will be plunged into chaos, an important meeting after the other. Maybe Aya will return before all this mess is over to try to set Konoha back on its feet? Maybe she will, maybe she won't. Or perhaps some overly important canon-character might make an appearance and put this invasion on its head? Who knows?

The thing is, next chapters will CERTAINLY be interesting. Some WILL die, I won't say who, but I won't pull ANOTHER Kishi and give them a flashback of their whole life and blah, blah, blah. They will die in battle or stabbed in the back. End of the story. It's a ninja's life, not some philosophical issue about life.

If you have any doubts that need to cleared, PM is available to all (As long as you intend to clear doubts, flames will be used for BBQ). Until next chapter (Really no idea when it will be out),  
Later,  
Soulcry.


	19. Chapter 19

Back again with another issue of Redemption. I must say that this was somewhat of a force chapter, but I'm quite content with the results. I'm still not back in my comfort zone regarding the rather undeveloped vocabulary I use, but I'm slowly getting back to it while I walk back towards my own flow and inspiration strikes.

Before I let you read, thumbs up and a cookie for the8anarchist! The man deserves it! He was the first one to discover the other series this series is crossovered with. I might not move it for another chapter to the Crossover section, just for tradition's sake.

Now, enjoy Redemption 19!

* * *

  
In all his years as a shinobi, Kakashi Hatake had only encountered this kind of barrier once before in his life. And that instance was laced with grief as it was the same day the Sandaime was lost to this world. It rang many bells, as it was obvious, since seeing a repeated dose of this brought back those deeply burned memories.

Standing close to the chanting enemy nin, he grumbled at his impossibility to act. It didn't mean that he didn't try. Oh, kami, no. He wasted at least half his ninja pouch and two Jutsu to try and cease them from this ceremony.

It proved to no avail. Odds were, they had no choice but to wait for it to finish and pray that nothing overly disastrous happened to Konoha.

It was frustrating that once he had figured out how they were going to infiltrate their defences, they had already done so and proceeded to enact whatever their agenda entailed. It was under this stressing matter that he decided this needed to be put forth to the Hokage. The more information she handled about this invasion, the better decisions she could take.

Sometimes even war veterans like him overlooked some things.

Thus, he grudgingly left the site of the arch and proceeded to Shunshin out of there in direction of the Hokage's Tower.

*****

It wasn't the first time her mind reaffirmed this, but Yamanaka Ino was not a happy camper. True, her skills in close combat were nowhere near what Lee or Gai had, but her development of her skill certainly helped with sky-rocketing her survival chance to an impressive digit. It was also thanks to this that she had also grown a sense of thrill and adrenaline rush while fighting for her life with a kunai in hand.

Comparing that to using guerrilla tactics against the offensive force was not what she expected of herself. Though it did fulfil her expectations of what a ninja should do.

Hiding in a nearby bush, she watched as the offenders rushed and fell to the traps like lambs to the slaughter. It had been easy. Almost _too_ easy. The way they carelessly pushed forward without any care for defence was only a mistake green genin did, not fully-trained shinobi would do when invading another hidden village.

Watching the one she supposed had the highest rank of the group, she waited for her chance to catch her prey unguarded. She waited as she peered around and ordered a few of her underlings.

"You, you and you! Go to that building and see what you can find! You four! Go ahead and prepare for the opening. You two, you're with me. We're setting up another site here."

_The opening? What did she mean by that?_ The ominous arch that had mysteriously risen in the centre of Konoha a few minutes ago sprang to her mind. _Perhaps these guys know what this might do?_ Not needing to clear it with Shikamaru (He was slowly prowling to set up another trap when the others had left and finish this three off), she placed her hands in the usual seal for her family's trademark technique.

"**Shintenshin no Jutsu!**" She whispered harshly and felt the usual pull her mind did when leaving her body. Laying on her stomach within bushes was the perfect cover, since now she was laying motionlessly and she appeared dead to all lookers. Only observant and knowledgeable people or who knew her could assume correctly.

It took only an instant to travel the forty-five feet distance separating both females. However, once her jutsu made contact with the Jōnin, she felt strangely detached and instantly another pull from far away made her travel a much longer distance.

Once she opened her eyes, she was in the forest of Konoha a mile from the city. _What is this? _She could see a few others sitting in a lotus position holding a scroll in a ram seal with their eyes closed. There was a strange feeling that part of her was far from here but she ignored that as something known.

It felt exactly the same as the Kage Bunshin technique she had pilfered from her sensei after seeing Naruto's success with it.

An Oto shinobi appeared in her line of sight and offered her a soldier pill and a sympathetic half-smile. "Tough luck. Rest up for a few minutes and prepare for the second phase. Team 1 managed to dodge those Konoha bastards. It was expected, though. Those idiots have a full arsenal of burrowing Jutsu, after all." He spoke, trying to make small talk but she grunted and sluggishly raised to her feet, quickly swallowing the soldier pill and feeling her limbs back to normal.

Looking around, Yamanaka Ino couldn't help but be surprised at the full battalion of ninjas sitting in an enormous square formation, all holding a scroll, sitting in a cross-legged stance and with their eyes closed. Some even had bullets of sweat rolling down their faces. The strain of whatever technique they were doing was gigantic, it seemed.

She wasn't stupid enough to ask what they were doing, since she was supposed to know, but nodded and marched towards a big tent visible in the back with the scroll firmly grasped in her hand. Whatever technique they were doing had to be explained in this thing, and she intended to sort out this whole thing before things got out of hand.

Entering the tent, she came immediately face-to-face with one Yakushi Kabuto, who merely raised a brow at her and said nothing, motioning to the dozens of resting beds for her to use. Resisting her urge to put some pain into his system and perhaps end this traitor's life, she steeled her feelings and face and walked to one of the beds and laid down, closing her eyes.

Kabuto fumbled around for a few more seconds before leaving in a rush when he finished reading something on a scroll he had taken with him. No doubt he had ran off to Orochimaru's side. Fuckin' lap-dog…

Wasting no more time, she immediately set to work and opened the scroll, intent on studying this as quickly as she could to try and maybe understand what was truly happening in the invasion and their reckless but astoundingly effective invasion technique.

Just reading the first line confused her and made her furrow her brow.

"**Munashii Bunshin no Jutsu"** (Void Clone Technique).

This…

Didn't bode well.

*****

The fox clone avidly scourged the top floors of the Hokage Tower, intent on finding the assured saviour of the three idiots back in the office and his own life, of course. It obviously entailed dodging the bastard that back-stabbed his container. He was in no position to exact revenge, especially when something as simple as an inch-deep wound would disperse him.

He already had to hide behind a desk to avoid being detected by a patrolling ANBU. It didn't fit with how an ANBU would be patrolling the tower while in the middle of an invasion. It made absolutely no sense. The only possible reason was that there might something of value in there to guard, but aside from scrolls that were heavily guarded (He had found out that when Naruto first broke in here to graduate from the academy), there was nothing else.

Perhaps a few blades or distinct weapons, but he was sure there wasn't anything here of that value. The only other logical reason was to keep unwanted people from speaking to the Hokage.

He could only think of two or three people that at the moment fulfilled that requirement and they were currently dying in the Hokage's office.

Remembering his jailor, he frowned and silently passed the guard when he walked past the desk he was hiding behind. One of the advantages of having an animal body was that hiding his presence was made awfully easy. Thus, he managed to pass the corridor and quickly slipped into another room, awaiting his chance to finally move ahead.

The stairs to the roof were only a few turns away, but the two guards would prove to be his doom if caught. Looking around the current room with his enhanced sight, he only saw what could only be a meeting salon. The only off-thing from the otherwise immaculate place was the few boxes that currently sat neatly on a corner.

He didn't wait anymore to take his chance. As difficult as it proved to be, he managed to pull the top box (That thankfully only held a few scrolls that he moved away) and place it on the floor soundlessly, his tail being of great aid. It was another whole devastatingly tiring task to put the box upside-down and remain inside. With a few nibbles on the cardboard and spitting it out, he made a few looking holes in all four directions and slowly proceeded to progress in his quest to reach the Hokage.

Peering through the holes at the entrance to the room, the fox checked before the coast was clear to move ahead and stopped in the middle of a corridor, next to another box that held a few successful missions, according to the note on the side. He patiently waited for the guard to move away and through the corner before rushing ahead and halted before the last junction.

The last guard suddenly appeared from the way he had to go and halted in front of the stairs. The fox glared daggers at him for not moving but he almost killed him with the withering look he sent when the guard proceeded to walk up the stairs and opened the door to the roof. The ANBU exchanged a few words with the standing guard outside the door and then walked back into the complex, slowly walking back down the stairs and past the fox.

The Kyūbi idly noticed that he had forgotten to close the door and saw this as his chance to finally save his jailor, forgoing his hiding pseudo-garments, he rushed forward as fast as he could.

He reached the base of the stairs in a flash. Leaping through the steps, He quickly reached the end of the stairs and was about to take another jump into the approaching brightness of the day when the ANBU that had went past him blurred in front of him and with a quick slash opened him perpendicular to the ground. A second later, both parts of fox cleanly disappeared in a plume of smoke. It barely being seen by occupants of the roof.

"**Sorry, kit. Mission failed."** He grumbled back inside his cage.

*****

For one Kazama Arashi, life couldn't have been weirder.

First of all, he barely remembered how he came to be in Konoha. With only fading mirages as memories of his parents and a very solid picture of an orphanage for an upbringing, he soldiered on through his young life with a grin plastered on his face and immersing himself in his ninja studies to one day find out what happened to his parents. As time passed on, the Second Shinobi War passed through in a breeze with him being a mere spectator of its horrors. A few months after he became chūnin, he met one Uzumaki Kushina, which he promptly listed off as a simply pretty transferred kunoichi and paid her no mind.

First big mistake.

Arashi hit Jōnin soon after that and for the first time had his ass handed to him when he was taken by surprise. Obviously, he had underestimated his opponent. Not that it would happen again. The fight had lasted barely more than thirty seconds, but it was enough for the Uzumaki red-head to overwhelm the future Yondaime. That was when his sights were firmly poised on the woman and his interest was picked.

It wasn't until at least a year later that they dated, and it was only because of a bet they had that Arashi wouldn't be getting a Genin team until he hit at least the two-year mark.

She didn't complain much at having to pay up.

That meeting had ended up disastrously funny. Arashi had gone far beyond to set that night to be one of the most memorable they could have. And in a sense it had. Just not in the way he wanted it to be. First, the waiter had bathed him in scalding soup when he tripped on a fallen piece of bread from another customer in the fancy restaurant.

This elicited the first giggle from the redhead while the blond would be seen fuming and glaring the ever-apologizing waiter to death.

One upside of that was the lack of having to pay the bill as an apology from the establishment. Of course, they were respectful and had a very light dinner, since they knew the waiter would have to pay for it and it wasn't really his fault for not having seen the bread.

Under the discretely thankful gaze of the waiter, they left and just as they crossed the Inuzuka kennel, Arashi had to run for it when the dogs within caught scent of the beef-themed soup he was soaked earlier with.

Second giggle from Kushina, this one nearly bordering a laugh.

After he had managed to ditch the canines and managed to put them in their respective kennels thanks to a young Inuzuka Hana after giving them some food, he came back to the pretty redhead's side and continued walking towards the park. That travel had to be peaceful, he prayed, since all had gone downhill for him that night.

Just as things were beginning to look up for him, a man scurrying away passed by him.

It was then when the night became hot.

Hot as in Gōkakyū hot.

One of the Uchiha Police Corps had been trailing the robber and decided to stop the man in his tracks with a light fire Jutsu. Of course, he had miscalculated the chakra he put in the Jutsu, the trajectory of it and the robber's surroundings before using it. Arashi blinked once for an instant before his mind caught up with the pain and he began running in circles yowling in pain and then rolling on the floor to put the fire off.

Third giggle, finally breaking down in a heartfelt laugh before she launched a weak water Jutsu to aid her date.

The scorched-black Arashi lying on the floor sent her the same look the waiter had when they left the restaurant. His eyes were the only non-black coloured of his body. Once he had recovered a second later, he turned on the eight-year-old looking at the blond in fright of what his actions would do.

The first and only night one Uchiha Itachi feared for his life as the irate blond marched up to him, Kushina having quickly knocked the robber out.

Of course, being Arashi who he was and how young the just-accepted-into-the-corps Uchiha was, the man smiled understandingly and let the boy off after he gave him a good and lasting nudgie for good measure.

After grinning at the embarrassed raven-haired youth, the dating pair waved him off when he marched with the robber to impart proper justice before the pair continued their march and reached the park. Just as the duo set camp on one of the many benches and proceeded to look up to the beauty of the past, Kushina felt something cool land on her nose, rapidly followed by many others.

It began raining.

Mentally, Arashi cursed in every language he knew, using a wide array of expletives a sailor would be impressed and hard to come by. Instantly, he had removed his long all-white overcoat and used it as an umbrella for her. Smiling at his chivalrous gesture, she stepped closer so the coat covered the two of them and motioned for him to follow her back to her place, since it was closer.

Nodding both at her command and at finally having some shade of good luck, the pair soon arrived soaked to the bone at her doorstep.

She soon scurried away within her abode, leaving the Hokage-to-be stumped by her brashness. Just as he was considering leaving disheartened, she returned in a flash with a towel and quickly ushered him inside.

That date had finished with laughs, two teas and a chaste kiss.

After that things quickly spiralled in a happy-go-lucky fashion as time blurred, only marred by a very dark happening. The Third Shinobi War, which he had come back as the hero and mourning the loss of one of his cared for underlings.

Those few years that the war lasted would forever be burned into his memory. They marked and showed the world who he was. Soon after, the mini-war within Konoha's best raged for the title of Yondaime Hokage, with him rising as the victor over Hiruzen's apprentice due to the old man's own choice. He didn't quite understand much his decision since he hadn't explained it very well in public and he supposed he hadn't explained Orochimaru either, taking into account he went nuke-nin the following week.

And thus, he had become the strongest and most respected person in all of Konohagakure no Sato.

Of course, this went hand-in-hand with finally being able to secure a firm and ever-growing relationship with the local redheaded tomboyish kunoichi.

Needless to say, Arashi was in cloud nine for several months, even more so after the news of her going to have his son in the next few months. His anticipation as her belly slowly grew in size and her mood swings became more apparent almost became palpable near the last weeks.

The final two days, when she was expected to delivery anytime soon was when disaster struck and it forever changed their lives. Word soon got into his office that someone had managed to warp within this world the Co-Ruler of Hell, the Kyūbi no Yōkō and it was in a direct road towards Konoha. Not relenting in the least but also not hurrying in the least.

Uzu no Kuni had been the first casualty, and he would be damned if he told that to his now secretly-wed wife. The shock of her home being destroyed in single night might be too much for her and her emotions were already tense with Naruto's birth coming soon.

So, he locked himself up with at least forty Kage Bunshins, working furiously within the most obscure sections of the Konoha library and the Hokage's personal library. It sucked up most of his time but in the research he managed to do, an astounding two-thousand, five hundred and thirty eight scrolls having been read in the space of a day, he could only come up with one word and one method.

Jinchūriki and Shiki Fūjin.

Also, there was stated the payments for the creation of a Jinchūriki. His own life, but he didn't put much value in that. He would gladly give his life to protect his wife, his unborn son and his village if need be. It was the other cost that made his blood run ice-cold.

A newborn.

There was only one child to be conceived in Konoha in the next two days was one Kazama Naruto.

Convincing Kushina had been a heart-breaking event. Hell, convincing _himself_ had nearly torn his heart apart.

Sacrificing his son for the well-being of the village? What was he thinking?

It still needed to be done.

Working with around two-hundred Kage Bunshin (nearly exhausting his chakra capacity), he worked around the clock for a counter-measure that would aid his son once he was gone.

The Hakke no Fūin Shiki and the Shishō Fūin were born from that project, thirty minutes before the Kyūbi kindly knocked on Konoha's doors.

His heart was shredded once he had his son after being delivered by a now-unconsicous Kushina and was facing the fox on top of Gamabunta's head.

He didn't try to reason with the beast, though he knew that it was intelligent and was capable of talking. He had heard his mockings while he approached. His heart had been under too much of a beating lately and it demanded this to cease at once. He felt all too happy to comply and motioned to do the Shiki Fūjin…

Shaking his head off that trip down memory lane, he focused on the sight in front of him.

His son was dying from blood-loss and his measure for helping him wasn't working. The undiluted horror and irony of finding him in such an state in the office he had once sworn to protect didn't escape him and the stake currently stinging his heart started twisting slowly. The night of the sealing wasn't even close to what he was spectator to now. The son he loved so much was dying and unless he did something, he would be the one to pass away instead of him eighteen years before. Falling to his knees, the tears were rapidly rolling down his cheeks and he broke down in sobs before the crushing reality called him back.

Recovering as much as he could from the scene of the unconscious forms of the three fallen shinobi, he didn't need further prodding to immediately shoot out of the window and with two quick Hiraishin, he landed next to the Hokage, startling her.

"Arashi! What are you doing here?" She quickly inquired, seeing his face.

"Naruto, Jiraiya and Yugito are dying! I need you now!" He exclaimed powerfully, her mind unconsciously remembering his time as the Yondaime. But soon what he said registered in her mind and she hopped to her feet, concern gripping her heart and mind. No one touched her Naruto or her Jiraiya and lived to tell.

"Where are they?" She said dangerously calm and Arashi was internally relieved. Heads would roll once they found out who did it.

"In your office. Hold on." Using a Hiraishin kunai he had left in her office, they were there in the blink of an eye, the dark room contrasting heavily with the brightness outside. At first, the change of scenery blinded them and slowly they adjusted their vision to the room. Just as sluggishly did they finally notice the three prone figures on the floor, two sitting against a bookcase and close.

It took Tsunade three seconds to recognize the state they were in and seven more to come out of her shock and start issuing orders. "ANBU!" Instantly six masked shinobi phased in front of her. "I want these three transferred to Konoha Hospital at once! No one but medical staff is to approach them!"

The nin didn't need to hear more as they carefully heaved one person per pair and vanished in a plume of smoke.

"Who…" She let out before her own choke silenced her. Just the image of the state the three of them were was enough to bring tears to her eyes. "Who did it?"

"I'm still trying to find out. Once I do…" The sheer message of a threat carried away in the wind, the faint sounds of battle and loud explosions barely made a dent on its intent. For the first time in over twenty years did Arashi resemble the so-called Demon Yellow Flash Iwa knew him as. Tsunade held his memory with care and a certain kind of aunt-ish affection, but even she was somewhat afraid and certainly not one bit jealous of the person responsible for this heinous act.

"Arashi. Let's go. I have to take care of-" At that instant the small slug that comprised a part of Katsuyu spoke.

"Tsunade-sama. We are set all over."

"Finally some good news! Tell them to give me what info they can. Especially on what tactics they are using and what the _hell_ is that arch in the middle of the market." The Godaime Hokage ordered as she half-forced, half-motioned Arashi to start moving towards the Hospital. At least now the network was online now. That signified some sort of strategy was in order and not some distant cells of operation.

As they sprinted away from the tower, she was updated as to what was happening around the village by several people.

"Tsunade-sama. Kakashi-san says that there are invaders chanting around the slabs of the arch and they are protected by a type of immolation shield. Nothing can get close. He speculates that they are putting energy into it either for a mass explosion or some sort of spatial distortion for a forbidden summon. Either way, he says that the result will be disastrous for us but we can't do anything to stop it."

Senjuu Tsunade cursed like a sailor at this. What exactly was that ex-team-mate of his up to now? He was the only one she knew that used that kind of shields. Why did he invade them again? The slug interrupted her thoughts again.

"Tsunade-sama. Yamanaka-san has some… interesting news…" At her impatient nod, the slug remained silent for a few seconds and resumed speaking. "It seems she used her family technique to enter the mind of an invading Jōnin and discovered the truth behind this attack."

"What do you mean? Truth? They are attacking recklessly!"

"Tsunade-sama… They're using clones." They halted before hopping to the next rooftop. _What?_ "Yes, Tsunade-sama. They're using a special clone technique. It's based on Kage Bunshin but somehow it can withstand more hits and when it dies, it takes a while before they gradually fully disappear, or so she says. Downside is that only one clone can be used because of the concentration needed. Also, from what she found, they use a cyclic move, when one clone is beaten, the next one from the same person goes to another gate. Also, the chakra cost is relatively low, so they can keep going for a while… That's all she has for now. Her crew is already moving on towards the invading camp, trying to stop them using explosives."

"I see. Tell her to take whoever is willing to aid them from the defending gates. Get Kakashi to follow them. If he can't do a thing about the arch, he better make himself useful by decimating their numbers. Also, inform all of our shinobi of the clones and order them to leave no prisoners. If these are clones we're handling, then we'll use this to our advantage and have no qualls in using any underhanded tactic we can use." She finished issuing the orders as soon as they reached the hospital and they were rushing towards helping the three injured ones. Of course, the hospital was bustling with people with wounds of varying degree. Instantly, her presence raised the morale of the doctors and they worked slightly more efficiently.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." The slug replied before proceeding to do what it was tasked with.  


* * *

If the Arashi-flashback was irritating, sorry. But I needed to add emphasis on the feeling of despair that boarded him after seeing his sole offspring laying half-dead in the place he had worked for years. It needs more pressure on the man, but I just can't focus enough on it to make it like it should be done.

Also, Konoha found out the Oto-Iwa tactic they were using and why they were attacking head-on without a care in the world. But be calm. This is just the first phase of the invasion. Phase two is where things get TRULY interesting and it starts next chapter. Be prepared. Old foes will come back and _many_ surprises await you readers. Au revoir and godspeed.  
Later,  
Soulcry.


End file.
